Mon plus grand secret
by miku13
Summary: Draco Malfoy a fuis le Monde Magique à la fin de sa sixième année, le jour de la mort de Dumbledore. Il avait pensé pouvoir enfin tourner la page mais plusieurs années plus tard, ses vieux démons du passé referont surface. Lorsque Harry Potter fera tout pour découvrir la raison de sa fuite, Draco ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement derrière son masque. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Salut très chères lectrices (lecteurs s'il y a aussi). Voici donc mon premier HPDM (« Mon éternel Peter Pan » que vous trouverez sur mon profil n'est qu'une adaptation d'une autre de mes histoires mais en version HPDM donc je ne le considère pas comme mon premier) qui je l'espère vous plaira. Sachez que j'ai beaucoup d'autres HPDM en projet mais je n'arrive pas encore à me décider lequel j'écrirai après celui-ci. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous mettre chaque résumé au prochain chapitre et vous pourrez voter pour celui qui vous tente le plus. Sur ce, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 _Des mains glissaient le long de sa peau pâle, sa peau brûlait à ce toucher si électrisant. Des lèvres vinrent se poser sur son épaule dénudée, remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire et laissant sur son passage une sensation de trop peu. Il voulait bien plus, que ses mains s'aventurent plus bas et qu'il réponde enfin à son désir qu'il le consommait. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu intérieurement. Son bas ventre était si douloureux, il voulait qu'il porte enfin son attention dessus. Mais l'autre se délectait de le voir à sa merci, savourait de l'entendre gémir son impatience. Il évitait avec grand soin de toucher les endroits très sensibles, il voulait l'entendre supplier. Et cela ne tarda pas, les supplications de le toucher, de le soulager arrivèrent. Mais une peur s'engouffra dans son cœur lorsqu'il croisa deux prunelles teintées de folie et que les deux mains le torturant de douces caresses précédemment vinrent encercler son cou fin et serrèrent. Il commençait à suffoquer, l'air dans ses poumons se faisait plus rare. Il le frappait au torse, le griffait, battait des jambes pour lui faire lâcher prise mais il se sentait de plus en plus faible, ses forces le quittaient peu à peu. La dernière vision qu'il eut fut son sourire si cruel et une lueur de pure haine dans ses yeux._

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et reprit sa respiration avec grande peine, l'air avait du mal à entrer dans ses poumons en feu. Il porta une main à son cou et eut l'impression de sentir encore la sensation de ces mains serrant de plus en plus. Il se releva adoptant une position assise dans son lit et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Il avait encore une fois de plus fais l'un des nombreux cauchemars qui le hantaient maintenant depuis plusieurs années, depuis sa fuite. Il soupira et jeta un regard sur le cadran de son réveil posé sur sa table de nuit, il n'avait dormi que quatre heures. Il rejeta les couvertures au fond du lit et se leva, il enfila un pull puis sortit de la chambre. Il savait que se rendormir serait impossible alors autant travailler avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour le réveiller. Il se rendit dans son bureau et prit place devant sa tablette.

Il devait avouer que les Muggles avaient su captiver son intérêt avec toutes leurs technologies. Certes il avait mis quelques mois à réussir à s'adapter à leur monde mais y était arrivé. Il alluma sa tablette et attrapa son stylo tactile, cela lui était encore quelque fois étrange de ne plus utiliser de plume. Il se plongea entièrement dans son travail, ne faisant plus attention aux minutes, heures qui s'écoulaient. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrant sur une silhouette qui se frottait les yeux le sortit de sa concentration. Il regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur et se rendit compte qu'il aurait dû aller le réveiller il y a déjà une vingtaines de minutes. Il enregistra son travail, posa son stylet sur sa tablette puis se leva de son fauteuil. Il s'avança vers la personne se tenant encore sur le seuil de la porte, un air endormi sur ses traits fins. Il attrapa sa petite main et la ramena dans sa chambre où il l'aida à s'habiller.

Il se rendit ensuite dans la cuisine où il remplit un petit bol de céréales et de lait. Il le posa sur la table face à la personne qui avait pris place sur une chaise dont le siège était surélevé pour lui permettre d'être à la bonne hauteur pour manger. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, se remplit une tasse de café et s'adossa au plan de travail. Il buvait sa boisson chaude tout en regardant le temps qu'il faisait dehors, il soupira en voyant le mauvais temps. Quand il eut fini sa tasse et qu'il constata que l'autre personne avait fini son petit-déjeuner, il lui intima d'aller se laver les dents. Il prépara son sac puis se rendit à son tour dans la salle de bain où il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla.

Il rejoignit celui qui l'attendait au salon assis sur le canapé et regardant la télévision. Le jeune homme regarda une nouvelle fois l'heure, ils étaient dans les temps. Il s'agenouilla sur le sol et mit les petites bottes vertes en caoutchouc à la personne assise sur le sofa puis se releva. Il mit à son tour ses chaussures, éteignit la télévision et enfila l'imperméable au plus jeune, il enfila à son tour son manteau. Il attrapa ses clés, son portefeuille qu'il mit dans sa poche de jeans, prit deux parapluies et le petit sac à dos qu'il mit sur les épaules du plus jeune. Ils sortirent enfin du petit appartement mais avant de prendre l'ascenseur, le plus jeune voulant tourner se prit le mur. Le jeune homme retint un petit rire et entra de nouveau dans l'appartement pour récupérer l'objet oublié. Il revint, ferma la porte à clé puis mit sur le petit nez pointu une paire de lunettes. Le plus jeune lui sourit et attrapa sa main, tous deux prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Quand ils sortirent du bâtiment, le jeune homme ouvrit le plus petit parapluie et le tendit à l'autre qui s'empressa de le prendre puis il ouvrit le sien. La petite main revint dans la sienne et ils se rendirent à pied sous une grande averse à l'école se trouvant à une vingtaines de minutes de leur appartement. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils entrèrent fermant leurs parapluies et se rendirent devant l'une des classes. Le jeune homme l'aida à enlever son imperméable qu'il accrocha sur l'un des crochets fixé sur le mur et portant son nom, il posa son petit parapluie contre le mur juste à côté. Il se baissa pour être à son niveau pour pouvoir lui parler.

-N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis.

-Oui, je serai très sage !

Le jeune homme lui sourit et vint recoiffer ses mèches indisciplinées à cause du vent.

-Je viendrai te chercher à 15h.

Le plus petit hocha la tête et lui sourit, le jeune homme vint baiser son petit nez et le plus jeune fit la même chose avec lui. Le jeune homme se releva et lui fit signe qu'il était l'heure pour lui d'entrer en classe. Le plus jeune lui fit un petit signe d'au revoir de la main puis entra dans la salle de classe. Le jeune homme se retourna et longea le couloir pour sortir du bâtiment. Il retourna à l'appartement pour se replonger dans le travail.

 **OoO**

Harry grogna en entendant son réveil retentir dans sa chambre, l'une de ses mains claqua durement sur le bouton pour le faire taire. Il avait oublié de le désactiver la veille pour éviter d'être réveillé tôt en ce jour de repos. Il aurait tant voulu se rendormir mais la voix si douce de sa meilleure amie lui hurlant dans les oreilles de se lever et d'arrêter de faire sa larve lui coupa toute envie. Il maugréa tout en repoussant ses couvertures, il foudroya du regard Hermione mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur la jeune femme trop habituée. Elle lui intima d'aller prendre une douche et de la rejoindre ensuite dans la cuisine. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude glisser sur sa peau qui se détendait à ce contact. Il apprécia ces quelques minutes de tranquillité puis sortit de la cabine, se sécha d'un simple sort et s'habilla. Il descendit les escaliers et longea le couloir menant à la cuisine. Hermione était assise sur l'une des chaises autour de la table buvant un thé et lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry bâilla et prit lui aussi place sur une chaise, il attrapa sa tasse de café remplie préalablement par Hermione.

-Sais-tu quel jour nous sommes ? Demanda Hermione

Harry mâchait mollement son morceau de toast, il n'était vraiment pas du matin. Il leva les yeux vers elle et la regarda interrogativement, il ne voyait pas ce que ce jour avait d'important. La jeune femme soupira en le voyant réfléchir et froncer les sourcils.

-Je savais que tu allais oublier. J'ai bien fais de venir te réveiller sinon j'aurai pu t'attendre des heures.

Harry fronça un peu plus les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas les paroles de son amie.

-As-tu oublié que je me marie dans un mois et que tu es mon témoin ?

Et la lumière fut pour Harry, il se rappelait maintenant que Hermione lui avait demandé de l'accompagner à Londres du côté Muggle pour certains préparatifs. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?!

-Bien, je constate que tu te rappelles maintenant, dit la jeune femme en souriant. Nous avons plusieurs boutiques à aller voir. Nous partirons après notre petit-déjeuner.

-Pourquoi n'y vas-tu pas avec ta fiancée ?

-Harry, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'elle devait s'occuper des autres préparatifs avec sa famille. Et puis ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas eu une journée juste nous deux.

Le jeune homme capitula, lui aussi devait admettre que ça lui manquait ce genre de journée ensemble. Entre son travail, celui de la jeune femme et leurs autres responsabilités, leurs journées complicités se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Alors comme convenu, après le petit-déjeuner, ils transplanèrent dans une petite ruelle dans le Londres Muggle et commencèrent leur longue tournée des boutiques.

Harry devait admettre que ce n'était pas une si grande torture, Hermione et lui riaient souvent en s'imaginant la tête que ferait la famille et les amis de sa fiancée s'ils prenaient telle ou telle chose pour le mariage. Ils firent une pause quand il fut l'heure de manger. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit restaurant et dégustèrent un délicieux déjeuner.

En début d'après-midi, ils se rendirent dans une boutique de robes de mariée, Hermione lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'avait eu aucun coup de cœur dans les boutiques sorcières et se tournait donc vers celles Muggles, espérant trouver LA robe. La jeune femme sous les conseils de la vendeuse, essaya plusieurs robes et défila devant Harry pour demander son avis mais aucunes ne mettaient en valeur la jeune femme. Ils sortirent de la boutique plus d'une heure après y être entrés et se dirigèrent vers une nouvelle. Mais Harry se stoppa lorsqu'il crut entendre une voix traînante si unique, il tourna la tête et son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit au loin une chevelure blonde presque blanche. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il s'élança vers cette silhouette.

 **OoO**

Le jeune homme avait passé la matinée sur ses planches, il avait enfin bouclé son projet et pourrait le rendre avant la date limite. Il s'étira les bras, envoya son travail par mail puis se leva de son fauteuil et sortit de son bureau. Il mangea un simple sandwich ayant que peu d'appétit puis décida de ranger l'appartement n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Quand il eut enfin terminé, il était presque l'heure d'aller le chercher. Il enfila son manteau, attrapa clés et portable puis sortit de l'appartement. Il salua le concierge et sortit du bâtiment constatant qu'il s'était arrêté de pleuvoir. Il se fondit dans la foule sur le trottoir ne prêtant attention à aucun passant. Il entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone retentir dans sa poche, il le prit, décrocha et le porta à son oreille.

-...

-Non c'est bon, je vais le chercher.

-...

-Si tu veux. On se retrouve devant alors.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et s'apprêta à traverser mais une poigne sur son bras le tira en arrière. Il fut tiré dans une ruelle déserte, les passants n'ayant remarqué cette scène étant déjà trop plongés par leurs propres préoccupations. Il fut durement plaqué contre un mur et une douleur vive se fit sentir dans son dos. Il regarda froidement la personne lui faisant face et le tenant. Il fut surpris mais ne le montra nullement. Alors ils avaient retrouvé sa trace malgré toutes les précautions qu'il avait pris. Un morceau de bois vint s'enfoncer dans sa gorge et il réprima un gémissement de douleur. Son regard se fit plus glacial.

-Nous t'avons enfin retrouvé sale traître à ton sang ! Siffla une voix rocailleuse

-Nous allons te faire payer ta trahison !

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire méprisant. S'ils pensaient lui faire peur, ils s'étaient trompés de personne. Son rire ne leur plut pas, l'un des deux hommes lui lança un _Doloris_ qui le fit tordre de douleur. Mais il ne laissa aucune plainte sortir, il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir malsain. Il eut du mal à reprendre une respiration normale lorsque l'homme arrêta son sort.

-La maîtresse va être si contente lorsque nous t'amènerons à elle.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire narquois à l'entente de cette phrase.

-Pensez-vous que je vais me laisser emmener par vous ?

Il se remit droit et leva son poing qui vint frapper violemment la mâchoire de l'homme lui faisant face. Il tomba en arrière sur le sol sale et pluvieux. L'autre n'apprécia pas son geste et lui lança un nouveau _Doloris_ qui le fit tomber sur les genoux. Son acolyte se remit bien trop vite de son coup à son goût.

-Dépêchons-nous de l'emmener.

Il allait attraper le bras du jeune homme pour transplaner mais un sort le toucha et il tomba sur le sol raide. Son collègue se retourna et paniqua en voyant qui les tenait en joug avec sa baguette, sans lui laisser le temps de lancer un sort sur lui, il se jeta sur son acolyte et transplana. Le jeune homme abaissa sa baguette et se précipita vers celui assis sur le sol et à la respiration saccadée.

-Malfoy ?

Draco releva son regard glacial lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Ne me touche pas Potter !

Il repoussa sa main et se releva un peu difficilement. Il essaya de calmer ses tremblements dû au sort reçu et les battements de son cœur trop rapides. Il fit quelques pas afin de sortir de la ruelle mais cette voix le figea.

-Tu vas encore fuir Malfoy ?

Draco se retourna et regarda froidement Harry qui soutint son regard.

-Penses-tu que parce que tu as fais fuir ces deux stupides Death Eaters je vais t'être redevable ? Ou alors tu penses que j'en étais un aussi et que je fuis le Ministère ? Désolé de te décevoir Saint Potter mais je ne te ferai jamais la satisfaction de m'envoyer à Azkaban.

Draco détourna son regard et reprit ses pas.

-Malfoy attends !

Harry s'avança pour être à sa hauteur et planta son regard émeraude dans le sien orageux.

-Je sais que tu n'as jamais été un Death Eater.

-Heureux de l'entendre, répondit ironiquement Draco. Maintenant dégage on m'attend.

-Non.

-Ne m'énerve pas Potter !

-Je ne te laisserai pas fuir une nouvelle fois.

Draco eut un rire sans joie mais reprit bien vite son masque de froideur.

-Écoute moi bien Potter ! Je me fiche de ce que tu veux, je ne veux plus jamais que tu m'approches, que tu m'adresses la parole. J'ai tiré un trait sur mon passé et je ne laisserai personne venir tout foutre en l'air !

Draco poussa Harry et sortit de la ruelle sous le regard du jeune brun. Le jeune blond s'éloigna de cette rue sans un dernier regard vers son passé qu'il ne voulait pas faire remonter à la surface.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Voici donc la fin de ce premier chapitre. J'attends avec impatience vos impressions et nous nous retrouvons la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Voici donc le chapitre 2. Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews mais aussi celles qui ont followé mon histoire. Ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Sous les remarques que j'ai reçu, j'ai allégé mes paragraphes du premier chapitre pour rendre la lecture moins lourdes. N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses qui ne va pas, la seule chose que je demande c'est de rester courtois dans vos remarques comme les lectrices qui m'en ont fais pour le chapitre 1. Oh je tiens à vous tenir au courant, j'ai décidé de mon prochain HPDM que j'écrirai après celui-ci, le choix a été difficile par rapport à tous ceux que j'ai en projet mais c'est une scène qui m'est venue en tête qui m'a décidé. Si vous voulez savoir le synopsis, dites-le moi dans vos reviews et je prendrai plaisir à le révéler dans le blabla du chapitre 3. Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture.**

 **Dédicace : à ma petite étoile qui m'a inspiré le personnage qui fait son entrée dans ce chapitre. C'est un vrai plaisir de la représenter comme elle est dans la vie réelle dans mon histoire ~**

 **Chapitre II**

Draco avança vers l'école, il vit de loin une jeune femme brune tenant dans ses bras un jeune garçon. Il s'avança vers eux et la jeune femme en le voyant arriver soupira de soulagement.

-Draco ! Nous nous inquiétions, dit-elle

-Désolé pour le retard.

La jeune femme leva une de ses mains et vint effleurer la lèvre inférieure de Draco.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Draco toucha à son tour sa lèvre et constata qu'il avait une légère entaille, il avait dû mordre trop fort pour ne pas crier lorsqu'il subissait ce maudit sort.

-Rien. Tu me connais, j'ai tendance à mordre ma lèvre quand je suis un peu nerveux.

-Oh cela veut dire que tu l'as fini ?

Draco lui sourit et les yeux de la jeune femme se mirent à pétiller de mille étoiles.

-Il faut absolument que tu me le montres ce soir ! Répondit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Ai-je le choix ?

-Si tu veux manger mon super gâteau au chocolat alors non.

Les deux jeunes gens eurent un petit sourire complice mais leur attention fut bien vite ramener sur le petit garçon qui gigotait dans les bras de la jeune femme et tendit ses bras vers Draco. Il avait un air boudeur sur le visage qui fit sourire Draco, il le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui faire plusieurs petits baisers sur le visage qui fit rire le petit garçon. Il arrêta lorsque le visage du plus jeune fut tout rouge dû à sa crise de rire. Il le remonta un peu plus haut sur ses hanches pour mieux le maintenir. La jeune femme, quant à elle, sourit aux deux hommes et accepta volontiers le bras que lui proposa Draco avec galanterie. Tous trois prirent le chemin de l'appartement. Quand Draco ferma la porte et déposa le plus jeune sur le sol, il soupira d'exaspération en le voyant tirer la jeune femme vers la cuisine pour manger son gâteau spécial. Il enleva son manteau et les rejoignit.

-Henry ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai souvent répété ?

-Mais papa ! On va faire le gâteau ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse.

Le plus petit gonfla les joues et redescendit de sa chaise, il se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer. La jeune femme rit en voyant cette scène, elle enleva son manteau qu'elle posa sur l'une des chaises et prit place dessus juste après, face à Draco qui se laissa tomber sur la sienne.

-Et si tu me disais la vérité maintenant, dit-elle

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Je ne suis pas idiote Draco. C'est très facile de lire en toi lorsqu'on te connaît. Tu n'es jamais en retard pour récupérer Henry et dans le cas contraire tu m'appelles pour que je le récupère. Alors maintenant tu vas me dire tout de suite la réelle raison de ton entaille sur la lèvre.

En voyant l'expression sérieuse de la jeune femme, Draco ne put que capituler. Il soupira et se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

-Ils m'ont trouvé, dit-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. S'ils ont réussi à me retrouver, ils ne tarderont pas à trouver cet appartement et à découvrir votre existence. J'ai peur qu'ils s'en prennent à vous...

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table et vint prendre Draco dans ses bras. La tête du jeune homme reposant contre le ventre de la jeune femme.

-J'ai promis que je veillerai sur vous, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Vous êtes ma famille et je ne permettrai à personne de vous faire du mal !

Draco releva la tête et planta son regard inquiet dans celui déterminé de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'ils sont capables Morgane, souffla-t-il

Morgane caressa tendrement la joue de Draco et lui fit un sourire doux.

-Ne sous-estime pas les personnes qui sont capables de tout pour protéger leur précieuse famille. Vous m'êtes très chers tous les deux.

Draco resserra ses bras sur les hanches de Morgane, il avait pris sa décision, il ne voulait que personne ne leur fasse du mal.

-Tu vas le faire ?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit Draco. Personne ne doit savoir la vérité, ça le mettrait encore plus en danger.

-C'est la meilleure solution. Nous devrons aussi leur demander de l'aide, ils seront les seuls à pouvoir trouver un meilleur endroit qu'ici.

-Nous irons chez mon parrain et j'irai les voir que si c'est vraiment nécessaire.

-Comme tu veux mais nous ne pourrons pas leur cacher très longtemps, ils finiront par l'apprendre.

-J'irai les voir dans quelques jours.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et lui sourit tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Alors c'était donc la fin de leur vie plaisante, ils ne pourront plus se cacher ? Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait donc sur ce jeune homme dont la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui ?

-Moi aussi je veux un câlin, retentit une voix joyeuse

Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers le petit Henry qui avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres et qui se précipita vers eux pour être enlacé aussi. Ils se firent donc un câlin groupé puis la jeune femme les relâcha et releva les manches de son pull.

-Bon et si on faisait ce gâteau ? Demanda-t-elle joyeusement

Henry hocha vivement de la tête et Draco l'aida à attacher le tablier que lui tendit Morgane pour ne pas qu'il salisse ses vêtements. Ils aidèrent la jeune femme à la confection du gâteau au chocolat, tremper leur index dans la préparation et se recevoir des coups de cuillère pour qu'ils arrêtent serait plus juste de dire. Quand le gâteau fut enfin mis au four, Henry s'empressa d'aller au salon pour ne pas rater son dessin-animé favoris. Tandis que les deux adultes se mirent au nettoyage. Quand ce fut enfin terminé, ils s'assirent devant une tasse de thé même si la jeune femme préférait boire un bon chocolat chaud mais le jeune homme avait su lui faire apprécier le thé.

-Oh, dit la jeune femme

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai complètement oublié de te dire que Ella débarquait dans une semaine.

Draco, oubliant tous ses principes Malfoy, recracha son thé sur la table.

-Tu plaisantes ?!

-Non, elle me l'a dis hier. Pourquoi il y a un soucis avec elle ?

-Ta sœur est folle !

-Tu exagères. Elle n'est pas folle, juste un peu dérangée. Et puis Henry l'aime beaucoup.

-Ce gosse aime toutes les friandises qu'elle lui donne nuance.

-Tout comme toi alors. Tu es toujours heureux quand elle te rapporte du chocolat de France.

Draco fit la moue mais persistait à penser que la sœur de Morgane était folle. La jeune femme eut un sourire amusé, le jeune homme était un livre ouvert pour elle, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Elle savait que malgré les piques qu'ils se lançaient sa sœur et lui, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup.

La fin d'après-midi était passée relativement vite, ils avaient dégusté le gâteau au chocolat puis Draco s'était enfermé dans son bureau pour avertir par téléphone qu'il ne serait pas joignable pendant plusieurs jours. Morgane s'occupa donc de Henry le temps que Draco ait tout mis en ordre, ils avaient décidé de partir le lendemain ne voulant prendre aucun risque d'être retrouvés avant. Pour le dîner, Draco avait cuisiné un repas simple, des pâtes en sauce. Il avait ensuite pris le bain à Henry puis l'avait emmené dans sa chambre et l'avait bordé. Lorsqu'il remarqua que Henry dormait, il se leva du bord du lit sur lequel il était assis puis sortit un objet de sa poche. Il ressentit des picotements dans sa main qui remontèrent tout le long de son corps. Cela faisait tant d'années qu'il ne l'avait plus utilisé. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et souleva la main tenant le fin objet le plantant vers son fils. Il prononça une phrase et un filament de lumière sortit du bout de bois venant percuter le petit garçon endormi. Lorsque le sort eut fini de se répercuter dans le corps du plus jeune, Draco abaissa sa main qui tremblait. Une main douce vint attraper ses mains tremblantes et lui retira sa baguette.

-Tu as pris la bonne décision Draco. C'est le seul moyen que nous avons pour le protéger.

-Et si j'avais tort depuis le début ?

Morgane posa ses mains sur les joues de Draco et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Tout le monde a des torts Draco. Mais vouloir protéger son fils n'en est pas un pour moi alors sois fier de tout faire pour le préserver ! Demain il va quitter tout ce qu'il a toujours connu. Tu es son pilier et si tu t'effondres, il te suivra dans ta chute. Relève toi petit dragon et affronte tes démons.

 **OoO**

Harry fulminait, il avait passé la veille à rechercher Malfoy mais avait perdu sa trace après qu'il ait quitté la ruelle. Hermione avait dû le traîner jusqu'à chez lui pour qu'il cesse enfin ses recherches complètement vaines. Elle lui avait passé un savon et lui avait fais promettre de ne pas essayer à retrouver une nouvelle fois ses traces. Si Malfoy ne voulait pas revenir dans le Monde Magique il devait avoir ses raisons et ils ne pouvaient pas le forcer à revenir. Harry lui avait rétorqué que Malfoy avait été attaqué par des Death Eaters en fuite mais la jeune femme ne l'avait pas cru, pensant que Harry avait une fois encore eu une hallucination comme après la fin de la guerre où il avait cru voir Malfoy blessé. Mais Harry n'était pas fou, il avait vu ces deux Death Eaters s'en prendre au blond et il savait qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient pas à cette simple entrevue dans cette ruelle. Il avait donc pris la décision de retrouver le jeune blond et l'aider qu'il le veuille ou non. Pour cela, il avait pris quelques jours de vacances. Il n'abandonnerait pas cette fois, il n'écouterait plus les autres lui disant de tourner la page et avancer. Il avait besoin de savoir ! Ça le bouffait un peu plus chaque jour.

Devant son bureau, il relisait une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait récolté il y avait de ça trois années. Après la victoire de la Lumière, il était resté deux mois dans le coma suite à son combat contre Voldemort et lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il s'était donné pour objectif de retrouver Malfoy et mettre enfin les choses au clair avec lui. Il avait consacré une année entière mais toutes les pistes s'étaient avérées fausses. Hermione, le voyant obsédé par cette histoire, avait cédé et laissé échapper sa colère et son impuissance de voir son meilleur ami ne pas enfin profiter de la vie. Ils avaient eu une terrible dispute, ne s'étaient plus parlés pendant un long mois avant que Harry ne prenne enfin conscience qu'il s'enfonçait dans son passé au lieu d'avancer vers son futur. Il avait enfermé toute cette affaire dans un carton qu'il avait mis au grenier. Mais malgré tous ses efforts pour tourner la page, il n'y arrivait pas. Il était hanté chaque jour par toutes ses questions sans aucunes réponses.

Il soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux puis avisant l'heure il se leva de sa chaise et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il ne voulait pas être en retard pour le déjeuner chez les Weasley.

Il arriva pile à l'heure devant la porte du Terrier qui s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme rousse portant une robe rouge mettant ses formes en valeur. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de la jeune rousse.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour, répondit-il

Elle attrapa la main de Harry et le tira jusqu'au jardin où les autres membres de la famille s'affairaient à mettre le couvert ou discutaient. Il salua chaque membre puis discuta avec les jumeaux et Ron avant que Mrs Weasley n'appelle tout le monde pour qu'ils prennent place autour de la grande table. Le déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance chaleureuse mais tout changea lorsque le dessert fut apporté sur la table. Ginny, se trouvant à la droite de Harry, se leva et demanda le silence pour faire une annonce, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres.

-Harry et moi allons nous marier, dit-elle

Harry recracha sur le visage de ce pauvre Fred la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre. Il toussa ayant un peu la gorge qui lui brûlait.

-Pardon ?! Répliqua-t-il

Il était complètement abasourdi par l'annonce de la jeune rousse et en vu de certaines expressions, il n'était pas le seul.

-Pourquoi racontes-tu ça ?

Il regarda chaque membre de la famille Weasley, il pouvait voir la mine réjouie de Mr et Mrs Weasley ainsi que de Ron. Il soupira et se leva de table.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il. Mais Ginny et moi n'allons pas nous marier.

-Alors tu ne vas pas prendre tes responsabilités ? Demanda très sérieusement Ginny

-Quelles responsabilités ?

-Tu couches avec moi puis me jettes ? Assume ce que tu as fais !

-Mais je n'ai rien fais !

-Oh alors tu veux que j'aille à l'encontre d'une des traditions des sang-pur et que je fasse le déshonore de ma famille ?!

-De quelle tradition tu parles ? Et puis nous n'avons jamais couché ensemble !

Ginny mit une main devant la bouche et ses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues.

-Tu es horrible Harry ! Dit-elle. Pourquoi piétines-tu notre relation en mentant ?

Harry était surpris et en colère contre la jeune femme, elle le faisait passer pour un menteur alors que ce n'en était pas un.

-Tu dois prendre tes responsabilités, nous nous marierons comme le veut la tradition.

-Mais de quelle stupide tradition tu parles ?! S'énerva Harry

-Ma sœur a fais vœu de chasteté comme le veut l'une des traditions des sang-pur, lui répondit Ron. Mais comme elle n'a pas tenu ses engagements pour ne pas déshonorer sa famille, elle doit se marier avec la personne avec qui elle a perdu sa pureté sinon elle sera déshéritée et banni de sa famille.

-Harry mon enfant, dit Mrs Weasley. Je sais que c'est un peu précipité mais vous vous aimez tant. Nous sommes tous heureux pour votre union.

-Je n'ai jamais eu de relation avec Ginny ! Cria-t-il

-Oh t'inquiète mon pote, répliqua Ron un sourire aux lèvres. Nous savions déjà tous que vous étiez ensemble. Je ne t'en veux pas de me l'avoir caché et puis tu rends ma sœur heureuse.

Harry fulminait, il avait du mal à contenir sa colère en voyant que les personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille ne le croyait pas.

-Je ne suis pas en couple avec Ginny et ne le serai jamais ! Il n'y aura aucun mariage !

Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait encore l'idée de contredire ses paroles, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et transplana chez lui. Il laissa enfin sortir toute sa colère faisant exploser des vases, fissurer les vitres des fenêtres et autres. Alors c'était ça son nouveau plan de séduction ? Le forcer à se marier avec elle ? Mais cette fois il ne prendrait aucunes pincettes avec elle. Si la manière douce pour faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle ne marchait pas et bien il utiliserait la manière forte.

 **A suivre**

 **Voici donc la fin du chapitre 2. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je suis curieuse de savoir les suppositions que vous ferez sur Morgane et sa relation avec Draco. Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Voici donc le chapitre 3. Les réponses aux reviews dont je ne peux répondre par pm seront à la fin de chaque chapitre. Ensuite vous n'aurez malheureusement pas le chapitre 4 la semaine prochaine car je voudrai écrire quatre autres chapitres avant de le poster. Mais je suis actuellement en pleine écriture d'un OS HPDM dont je ferai mon possible de poster le week-end prochain pour combler l'absence de chapitre pour cette histoire. Je vous mets un petit avant-goût ainsi que le titre comme ça vous saurez à l'avance de quoi ça parlera.**

 **« I want to hear your voice again », malgré la fin de la guerre les préjugés persistent et certains sorciers en sont victimes chaque jour. C'est le cas de Draco Malfoy, fils de Death Eaters, qui doit chaque jour supporter les humiliations et le mépris des autres élèves de Hogwarts. La guerre a eu des séquelles pour tout le monde y compris lui qui n'a plus prononcé une seule parole depuis ce jour. Une personne arrivera-t-elle à temps pour lui tendre la main avant qu'il ne sombre entièrement dans les ténèbres ?**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre 3 vous intriguera et on se retrouve si tout va bien dans deux semaines.**

 **Chapitre III**

Draco n'avait pratiquement pas dormi la nuit dernière. Il avait été hanté par des événements passés dans ses rêves. Il resta un long moment sous l'eau chaude dans la cabine de douche, cela eut un effet calmant sur son humeur. Il se sécha puis se vêtit et se rendit dans la cuisine où s'affairait Morgane à préparer un petit-déjeuner pour eux trois. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue. La jeune femme lui sourit et lui tendit une tasse de café bien chaud. Il la remercia puis s'adossa au plan de travail pour la regarder faire cuire les œufs tout en buvant sa boisson amère.

-Tu as encore fais des cauchemars ? Demanda-t-elle

-Hum.

-Tu fais toujours les même ?

-La plupart des nuits.

Draco se passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux humides par sa douche. Morgane eut une lueur triste dans le regard en voyant les traits fins du visage du jeune homme tirés et les cernes sous ses yeux, il paraissait plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Il avait traversé tellement d'épreuves dans sa jeunesse et la vie ne l'épargnait pas encore aujourd'hui. Aurait-il un jour enfin une vie calme comme il le souhaitait tant ?

-Va réveiller Henry, dit doucement Morgane en mettant les œufs dans une assiette

Draco posa sa tasse encore à moitié pleine sur la table puis se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune enfant. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'avança dans la pièce. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda Henry plongé dans le pays des songes. Il l'observa quelques minutes, une lueur si douloureuse dans le regard. Allaient-ils le juger à cause de son nom ? Subirait-il lui aussi les préjugés ? Il leva l'une de ses mains et vint caresser les cheveux doux de son petit garçon. Le plus jeune remua un peu sous les caresses.

-Debout mon ange, murmura-t-il

-Je veux encore dormir, marmonna Henry

-Je sais gros dormeur mais nous ne devons pas être en retard pour aller chez Papy Sev'.

Les yeux du petit garçon s'ouvrirent en grand, un immense sourire sur les lèvres, il se mit debout sur le lit et sauta sur le matelas.

-Yeah ! On va voir Papy Sev' !

Draco sourit en voyant son fils heureux à la mention de son parrain. Malgré les airs froids de Severus Snape, il s'était beaucoup attaché à Henry tout comme le petit garçon. Il aida Henry à s'habiller même s'il avait un peu de mal à tenir son fils qui était tout excité. Ils rejoignirent Morgane qui les attendait dans la cuisine devant sa tasse de chocolat chaud en lisant les nouvelles dans le journal. Henry vint lui faire un câlin et récolta un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme puis aidé de Draco il s'assit sur sa chaise rehaussée. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner évitant plusieurs fois la catastrophe, Henry était bien trop maladroit lorsqu'il était joyeux et surexcité. Quand ils eurent terminé, Draco prépara quelques bagages tandis que Morgane rangeait la cuisine et Henry regardait la télévision. Quand tout fut prêt, ils se retrouvèrent tous au salon, Draco prit Henry dans ses bras puis attrapa la main de Morgane et enfin transplanèrent. Cela lui était encore si étrange d'utiliser de nouveau la magie. Ils apparurent devant un petit manoir qui plut immédiatement à Henry, il était émerveillé par la bâtisse. Ils avancèrent vers la grande porte et avant que l'un d'eux ne frappe contre le portant en bois, la porte s'ouvrit sur un elfe de maison. Il s'inclina, son nez touchant presque le sol.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir Draco Monsieur, dit l'elfe. Le Maître vous attend dans le petit salon Est.

Henry gigota dans les bras de son père, cette petite créature le fascinait tant. Qu'était-ce donc ? Il n'en avait jamais vu avant. Draco resserra sa prise sur son fils et entra dans la demeure juste après Morgane, ils suivirent l'elfe jusqu'au salon où les attendait comme précisé Severus Snape.

-Papy Sev', cria joyeusement le petit enfant

Draco le posa sur le sol et Henry se précipita vers Severus qui le prit dans ses bras et, ce qui aurait pu en surprendre plus d'un, eut un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Ils prirent place sur le sofa pour Draco et Morgane et sur un fauteuil pour Severus gardant Henry sur ses genoux.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène si tôt le matin ? Demanda Severus. Mais surtout depuis quand réutilises-tu la magie Draco ?

Draco demanda à l'elfe de maison se nommant Leika d'emmener Henry jouer dans une autre pièce. Quand le petit garçon fut parti, Draco expliqua à son parrain ce qui lui était arrivé la veille et ses raisons pour sa venue chez lui.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as utilisé ce sort sur Henry, dit Severus après son récit. Vous resterez ici le temps de les trouver. Je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal !

-Merci Severus.

-Cela signifie que tu vas faire ton retour dans le Monde Magique ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je pense que je n'ai pas le choix. Potter m'a vu hier et il n'a pas dû rester muet sur sa super trouvaille.

-Tu as raison. Il est incapable de se taire ce maudit Potter.

Severus soupira, ce gosse était resté toujours le pur Gryffindor à toujours se mêler des histoires qui ne le concernaient point.

-Ton retour va créer beaucoup de bruits et je pense que leur aide te sera utile.

-Je sais, j'irai les voir dans deux jours.

-Bien. Je dois vous laisser, j'ai une conférence sur une nouvelle potion.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Severus, dit Morgane. Nous ne bougerons pas d'ici.

Severus hocha la tête puis se leva et se rendit comme convenu à sa conférence. Peu après sa sortie, Henry entra dans le salon tenant dans l'une de ses petites mains une pièce d'échec.

-Regarde papa ! Cria-t-il. Elle bouge et elle parle. C'est de la magie ?!

Draco prit son fils sur ses genoux et lui sourit.

-Oui mon ange, c'est de la magie.

Les yeux du petit garçon étincelèrent de mille étoiles. Draco appela l'elfe de maison, Leika, et lui demanda d'apporter un jeu d'échec sorcier.

-Je vais t'apprendre à y jouer mon ange. Morgane voudrais-tu jouer ?

-Ce serait avec grand plaisir.

Elle prit place en face de lui, chacun dans un fauteuil, une petite table avec le jeu d'échec sorcier les séparant. Henry était toujours sur les genoux de son père. Ils commencèrent une partie, Morgane tout aussi fascinée que Henry, c'était la première fois qu'elle jouait de cette façon.

-Ouah ! Papa t'as vu ?! J'adore ce jeu !

Henry frappait dans ses mains à chaque fois qu'une pièce détruisait une pièce adverse, il était émerveillé. Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à jouer et c'est lorsque Leika leur annonça que le déjeuner était prêt et servi qu'ils mirent fin à la partie et le suivirent dans la salle à manger.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon, Henry découvrait de nouvelles choses dont il n'avait seulement qu'entendu parlé pour certaines. Il aimait passé du temps avec son Papy Severus, il ne le voyait pas très souvent alors il voulait profiter du temps qu'il pouvait passer avec lui. Draco ruminait toute la journée et encore plus lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul. Avait-il réellement pris la bonne décision en venant chez son parrain ? Il doutait de plus en plus et dormait encore plus mal qu'ordinaire. Il soupira en enfilant sa grande cape noire et se dirigea vers l'entrée du manoir.

-Je peux venir avec toi papa ? Demanda une petite voix

Draco sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son fils qui triturait ses doigts et se balançait d'un pied à l'autre.

-Non, tu restes avec Severus.

-Mais il travaille, ce n'est pas amusant. S'il te plaît, laisse moi venir. Je serai sage promis !

Draco soupira, il savait mieux que quiconque que lorsque Severus travaillait sur une potion, il était trop concentré dessus pour remarquer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et Morgane avait dû retourner à Londres pour s'occuper d'un problème à sa pâtisserie.

-Bien, tu peux venir mais tu restes très sage.

Le plus jeune sourit et hocha la tête. Draco alla chercher une cape noire à sa taille et lui attacha. Il attrapa sa main puis ils sortirent tous deux de la demeure et transplanèrent. Arrivés à destination, Draco leur mit à tous deux leur capuchon puis entra dans le Chaudron Baveur. Il emmena son fils vers une autre porte qu'ils empruntèrent et firent face à un mur de pierres. Draco sortit sa baguette et tapota dans un ordre précis certaines pierres, le mur s'ouvrit sur l'entrée de Diagon Alley. Draco souleva Henry pour le porter dans ses bras, remettant bien en place son capuchon et entra sur Diagon Alley. Henry regarda chaque magasin d'un œil très curieux mais ne posa aucunes questions comme promis. Il savait que son père lui donnerait toutes les réponses une fois rentrés. Ils traversèrent la grande allée et Draco fut satisfait que les autres sorciers ne leur prêtent aucune attention. Draco s'arrêta devant une devanture de l'un des magasins et sourit, cela lui rappelait tant de souvenirs. Il poussa la porte d'où une petite clochette retentit au-dessus pour avertir l'entrée ou la sortie de chaque client. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir tant de sorciers parlant et riant sur les dernières inventions en ventes. Draco se dirigea directement vers le comptoir où l'un des responsables du magasin se trouvait.

-Bonjour et bienvenue à-

Le jeune homme derrière le comptoir se tut lorsqu'il reconnut le regard anthracite. Il l'emmena immédiatement dans l'arrière boutique.

 **OoO**

Harry était resté essentiellement chez lui après l'épisode de la famille Weasley. Il avait bloqué sa cheminette pour ne recevoir aucun appel ou aucune visite imprévue de personne. Il ne répondait à aucunes lettres reçues par hibou, il savait que trop bien qu'ils essayaient d'organiser ce foutu mariage le plus tôt possible. Il ne comprenait plus Ginny. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il ne l'aimait pas de la même façon qu'elle envers lui, c'était simplement une petite sœur pour lui rien de plus. Il n'avait donné aucunes nouvelles à Hermione depuis trois jours non plus, il savait déjà qu'elle lui ferait la morale et il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Des fois cela pouvait être agaçant d'avoir une Miss-je-sais-tout comme amie. Malheureusement pour lui, quand deux démons voulaient absolument lui parler ils trouvaient toujours un moyen pour se faire comprendre. Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut en entendant des rires dans sa chambre. Il était tombé hors du lit et avait été abasourdi de voir devant lui deux jeunes hommes roux. Il avait pourtant lancé un sort anti-transplanage. Il avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était que des projections astrales de ces deux jeunes hommes. Il s'était promis de leur faire payer sa frayeur au réveil. Il avait dû, après beaucoup d'arguments, capituler et leur promettre d'aller les voir dans la matinée.

Il se tenait donc maintenant devant une devanture de l'un des magasins sur Diagon Alley. Les passants le regardaient curieux ou émerveillés. Il en avait réellement marre d'être toujours reconnu et ne pas pouvoir être un sorcier comme tous les autres. Il soupira puis poussa la porte, une petite clochette retentit pour avertir de son entrée. Il s'avança à travers les rayons faisant attention de ne percuter personne. Il salua Angelina se trouvant derrière le comptoir à s'occuper des ventes. Il le contourna pour se rendre dans l'arrière boutique et se dirigea vers des petits escaliers qu'il monta mais il s'arrêta avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Je ne peux pas lui faire endurer ça, entendit-il

Harry tendit l'oreille, il avait l'impression de connaître cette voix légèrement traînante, il resta derrière la porte pour écouter la conversation se déroulant derrière celle-ci.

-Nous comprenons. Il est encore trop jeune pour savoir.

-Il ne sait pratiquement rien de ce monde. Je ne voulais pas revenir mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je veux le protéger de ces vautours.

-Nous vous aiderons. Vous comptez énormément pour nous. On est une famille !

-Merci. Sans vous je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai pu faire. Il vous aime tellement, je ne voulais pas l'éloigner. Il ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné si je lui avais dis que qu'il ne pouvait plus vous voir.

Harry sursauta en sentant sa cape être tiré légèrement vers le bas, il baissa la tête et vit un enfant, le visage caché par le capuchon de sa cape.

-Pardon Monsieur, dit l'enfant d'une petite voix timide. Vous êtes devant la porte et je veux rejoindre mon papa.

Harry se décala pour laisser passer l'enfant qui ouvrit la porte et s'empressa d'entrer dans la pièce pour rejoindre son père.

-Tu as trouvé ? Dit l'un des adultes

-Oui, répondit l'enfant. Vous me le donnez vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! Nous devions te l'offrir plus tôt mais on a été débordé au magasin. Ça te plaît ?

-Beaucoup ! Papa, je pourrai jouer avec Leika à ce jeu ?

-Si Papy est d'accord alors il n'y aura aucun problème.

Harry n'entendit plus un mot et fut plus que surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un jeune homme roux plus grand que lui.

-Tu es venu ! Dit le jeune roux. Nous pensions que tu te défilerais encore une fois. Entre nous devons parler.

Harry déglutit, allaient-ils eux aussi remettre le sujet mariage sur le tapis ? Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à entendre encore ces inepties. Il croisa le regard très sérieux du jeune roux et capitula, il entra donc dans la pièce mais se figea en voyant un jeune homme blond assis sur l'une des chaises en face du second jeune roux. Il fut abasourdi de voir sur les genoux du blond l'enfant entré un peu plus tôt mais ce qui le surprit fortement fut leur ressemblance frappante, c'était la miniature du jeune blond.

-Bon je ne pense pas que les présentations ont besoin d'être faites, dit George

Draco se leva de sa chaise, tenant dans ses bras son fils.

-Nous allons partir, dit-il. Nous nous verrons plus tard.

Il salua les jumeaux Weasley et sans un seul regard à Harry sortit de la pièce. Ce fut Fred qui poussa Harry jusqu'à l'une des chaises et l'assit, encore trop abasourdis.

-Malfoy a un fils ?! Dit-il plusieurs minutes plus tard

Les jumeaux hochèrent tous les deux la tête.

-Et vous le saviez depuis longtemps ?! Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dis ?

-C'est la vie privée de Draco. Si nous n'avons rien dis c'est simplement à sa demande. Si tu veux des réponses, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, répondit George

-Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de Draco, répliqua Fred. Explique nous toute l'histoire avec Ginny.

Harry soupira, finalement il ne serait jamais tranquille.

 **A suivre**

 **Alors vous attendiez-vous à ce que les jumeaux Weasley soient les personnes dont parlait Morgane dans le chapitre 2 ? Je pense que cela a dû vous surprendre et vous aurez encore beaucoup de surprises par la suite ~**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Une nouvelle fan :** Salut ~ Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ! Ah je pense que la Maîtresse va surprendre tout le monde. Tu comprendras pourquoi Draco veut tirer un trait sur son passé plus tard dans l'histoire mais déjà juste avec son nom de famille il n'aurait jamais eu la paix voulu dans le Monde Magique. Tu n'es pas la seule à penser que Morgane et Draco ne sont pas en couple mais attendez vous à être vraiment surpris ~ Pour être honnête je n'aime pas le personnage de Ginny donc dans mes histoires je veux montrer comment moi je la perçois, une femme qui est capable de tout pour devenir Madame Potter. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 **Lyxie :** Merci beaucoup ! Et bien en espérant que la suite comblera ta curiosité.


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Salut chères lectrices (lecteurs si vous êtes présents Messieurs). Je suis sincèrement désolée pour mon retard. Pour faire simple, l'inspiration était là mais pas la motivation, la canicule m'a littéralement achevé. Et pour couronner le tout, mon ordi est entrain de me lâcher mais pas de panique ma mère m'a passé le sien donc je vais pouvoir continuer d'écrire mes histoires.**

 **J'avais parlé d'un OS HPDM dans mon précédent chapitre. Il est toujours en cours d'écriture car mon cerveau rajoute des scènes non prévues au départ. Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

 **Chapitre IV**

Draco retourna au Chaudron Baveur et emprunta cette fois-ci la cheminette pour rentrer au manoir de son parrain. Quand il ressortit de la cheminette, arrivés à destination, il déposa son fils sur le sol et lui enleva sa cape tout en époussetant ses vêtements pour enlever la poudre et les traces de suie. Ils sortirent ensuite de la pièce et Draco laissa son fils aux mains de l'elfe de maison, il devait parler avec son parrain. Il se dirigea vers le laboratoire de potion du plus vieux, donna un léger coup contre le bois de la porte et l'ouvrit ensuite. Il s'avança dans la pièce et remarqua Severus au-dessus d'un chaudron. Il attendit que son parrain ait fini pour prendre la parole, il savait qu'il n'était pas prudent de déconcentrer un maître de potion.

Cela ne prit que quelques minutes pour finir la mixture, elle devait reposer pendant 12h maintenant avant d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient. Severus en voyant l'air fatigué peint sur le visage de son filleul, lui fit signe de le suivre au salon pour être plus à l'aise. Quand ils furent dans le salon Est, ils prirent place l'un sur le sofa et l'autre sur un fauteuil. Un plateau de thé apparut sur la table et Severus remplit deux tasses de ce liquide chaud et doux.

-A voir ton expression, j'en conclu que tu es allé les voir.

Draco hocha la tête pour réponse.

-Qu'ont-ils dis ?

-Ils nous aideront, répondit Draco. Ils ont été révoltés en apprenant la raison de notre fuite du Monde Muggle.

-Cela se comprend. Tu avais enfin réussi à tourner la page et maintenant tu dois affronter ton passé.

Une once de douleur et tristesse se fit lire dans les prunelles anthracites du jeune blond.

-J'aurai aimé ne jamais l'affronter.

Severus se sentait si impuissant face à la détresse de son filleul, il avait été aux premières loges lorsque le jeune blond avait dû prendre des décisions le mettant un peu plus en danger. Il l'avait aidé à fuir pour échapper à la menace qui planait au-dessus de sa tête. Et aujourd'hui, quand son filleul avait enfin trouvé le bonheur, il était de nouveau menacé. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle avec ce jeune homme qui ne demandait seulement qu'à pouvoir goûter un peu au bonheur ? Oh non, Severus ne permettrait à personne de blesser Draco une nouvelle fois. Il avait assez souffert et ne méritait pas que le destin s'acharne sur lui. Ne voulant pas abattre un peu plus le moral de Draco, Severus engagea la conversation sur le dernier projet de son filleul qu'il avait terminé il y avait quelques jours.

Morgane rentra en fin d'après-midi, épuisée de la journée qu'elle avait passé à son salon de thé. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que son barista ne soit plus si maladroit. Cela lui coûtait cher de remplacer les tasses cassées, heureusement qu'il faisait d'excellents cafés et thés sinon elle l'aurait déjà remplacé depuis longtemps. Elle se laissa tomber gracieusement sur le sofa dans le salon Est. Son regard fatigué fixait sur Henry qui jouait seul au jeu d'échec sorcier, s'extasiant à chaque mouvement des pièces. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Morgane et c'est à ce moment-là que Draco entra dans la pièce.

-Mr Catastrophe a encore fais des siennes ?

-J'ai dû réparer ses désastres toute la journée.

Draco eut un sourire amusé et s'assit à côté de la jeune femme qui laissa glisser sa tête sur son épaule.

-Engage un autre barista.

Morgane soupira et ferma les yeux, lasse.

-Il fait un très bon travail malgré toutes ses maladresses, dit-elle. Je pense utiliser ma carte spéciale.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore utilisé ?

-Non mais là je n'ai plus le choix. Il m'épuise trop.

Draco rit et vint masser la nuque de Morgane qui soupira de contentement. Ils appréciaient ces petits moments doux. Malheureusement il fut écourté lorsqu'un « boom » se fit entendre. Les deux adultes jetèrent un regard vers le petit garçon qui était assis sur le sol face à l'un des murs de la pièce et se massait le front. Draco se leva du sofa et s'avança vers lui puis s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Henry avait des perles salées au coin des yeux et les lunettes de travers. Draco souleva délicatement sa frange et regarda son front, il aurait une légère bosse sans aucun doute. Il soupira puis lui demanda la raison de sa chute. Henry lui expliqua donc qu'une pièce s'était enfuie du plateau et il lui avait couru après pour la rattraper mais il avait glissé et son front avait cogné le mur. Draco lui embrassa le front à l'endroit où se trouvait la petite bosse puis lui remit correctement en place ses lunettes sur son petit nez. Son fils était bien trop maladroit pour son plus grand désespoir.

Avisant l'heure sur la pendule du salon, il prit son fils dans ses bras et l'emmena à la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre son bain. Il actionna les robinets pour faire couler l'eau à la bonne température dans la baignoire. Il aida Henry à se déshabiller puis le porta pour le faire entrer dans la baignoire lorsque l'eau fut à la bonne hauteur, fermant les robinets au passage. Il prit un gant où il mit une noisette de produit de bain puis vint le passer sur le corps de son fils. Il mouilla ensuite ses cheveux et les massa avec du shampoing.

-Papa, dit Henry

-Hum ? Répondit Draco massant toujours le cuir chevelu du plus jeune

-Pourquoi tu es triste ?

Draco fut déconcerté par la question de son fils.

-Je ne suis pas triste mon ange.

-Si. Tu es triste depuis qu'on est chez Papy Sev'. C'est parce qu'on a quitté notre maison ? On peut rentrer si tu veux et on demandera à Papy Sev' de venir aussi. Tu ne seras plus triste après.

Draco sourit tristement, si seulement c'était ça la raison de sa tristesse, il aurait été simple d'y remédier.

-Je ne suis pas triste parce qu'on a quitté notre maison mon ange, lui répondit Draco. Je suis triste car de méchantes personnes nous recherchent et vous vouloir faire du mal à mon petit ange.

-Papa tu es mon héros comme celui dans tes histoires. Je sais que tu ne laisseras pas ces méchantes personnes me faire du mal.

-Non, je ne les laisserai jamais te toucher, souffla Draco

Henry lui sourit et vint embrasser sa joue, il avait le meilleur papa au monde et le voir triste l'attristait aussi. Il voulait que son papa sourit comme avant.

Draco finit de laver son fils, s'amusant avec lui et le faisant rire. Entendre son petit rire cristallin lui réchauffait à chaque fois le cœur. Il le sortit de la baignoire et l'enveloppa dans une grande serviette. Il le sécha tout en lui faisant des petites chatouilles sur le ventre. Non, il ne laisserait personne faire du mal à son petit ange qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

 **OoO**

Harry fixa les jumeaux qui attendait des explications sur cette histoire de mariage. Le jeune brun soupira et se frotta les yeux dans un geste las.

-Écoutez, j'apprécie beaucoup votre sœur mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Je lui ai déjà dis et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a annoncé cette nouvelle complètement fausse.

-Harry, il faut que tu saches que lorsqu'un sang-pur annonce ce genre de nouvelle en utilisant l'une de nos traditions ce n'est pas rétractable, dit George

-Mais je n'ai jamais couché avec elle !

Les jumeaux Weasley soupirèrent, cette histoire allait être fatigante.

-Que tu ais ou non couché avec elle n'est pas le problème, continua Fred. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir qui a raison dans cette histoire. Ce sont tes paroles contre les siennes.

-Maman est en pleine préparation de votre mariage, enchaîna George

Harry se frotta le visage. Bon sang, dans quelle galère s'était-il mis ?!

-Nous savons que ce mariage n'est pas désiré par toi. Alors nous allons t'aider pour l'annuler mais rien n'est gratuit.

-Comment allez-vous réussir à annuler le mariage ? Vous m'avez dis que nous ne pouvions rien faire.

Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres des jumeaux et Harry comprit qu'ils devaient déjà avoir un plan en tête.

-Bien. Que voulez-vous en échange de votre aide ?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard puis hochèrent la tête étant d'accord sur ce qu'ils avaient en tête.

-Un ami à nous a besoin de protection, dit Fred

-Je ne suis pas Auror. Pourquoi ne pas leur demander à eux ?

-Aucun Auror ne voudra l'aider. Écoute Harry, tu es le seul qui est assez fou pour accepter notre demande. Si tu l'aides alors nous t'aiderons.

-Qui dois-je aider ?

Les jumeaux Weasley sourirent. Finalement cela avait été bien plus facile que prévu.

Harry fit les cent pas dans son salon. Pourquoi avait-il accepté ?! Ah oui, ils étaient les seuls à vouloir l'aider à annuler ce satané mariage. Il soupira une énième fois puis transplana à l'adresse que lui avaient donné les jumeaux la veille après qu'il ait accepté. Il avança vers la porte et frappa contre le bois rouge. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que l'un des jumeaux ouvrent enfin la porte.

-Oh nous pensions que tu allais te défiler à la dernière minute, dit George

-Je vous ai donné ma parole, répondit Harry

-Super ! Rejoignons les alors.

George guida Harry jusqu'au salon où son jumeau Fred et un jeune homme blond discutaient en buvant un thé.

-Que fait-il ici ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix froide

-C'est notre aide, répondit Fred en buvant une gorgée de thé

-Hors de question. Potter peut rentrer chez lui !

-Écoute Draco, tu nous as demandé de l'aide et ce qu'on fait. Tu veux le protéger non ? Harry est notre seule chance pour que rien ne lui arrive. Si tu veux encore fuir nous ne te retenons pas mais ils finiront par te trouver une nouvelle fois et nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive. Si Harry vous protège cela les empêchera de s'en prendre à vous de nouveau. Quoi de mieux que Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu comme garde rapprochée et qui fait trembler les Death Eaters encore en fuite ?

Harry leva un sourcil perplexe, les jumeaux lui avaient seulement parlé d'aider Malfoy à trouver une cachette sûre, pas de le ou plutôt les protéger serait plus correct de dire d'après ce qu'il avait compris.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Je devais seulement leur trouver une cachette, dit Harry

Malfoy tourna son regard glacial vers lui et ne supportant plus cette mascarade se leva.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir essayé de m'aider mais nous avons décidé de partir.

-Tu es inconscient Draco ! Fuir ne t'aidera pas à le protéger. Nous n'accepteront pas de vous savoir en danger à chaque instant. Bon sang as-tu donc oublié ce que tu as fais pour nous ?! Nous avons une dette envers toi et il est temps de la régler.

-Vous l'avez déjà réglé depuis longtemps, répliqua Draco

-Merlin tu es vraiment trop têtu ! Des vies sont en jeu alors tu vas nous faire le plaisir de ranger ton orgueil et ta fierté et accepter notre aide y compris celle de Harry !

Draco allait répliquer mais une jeune femme brune entra dans la pièce avec un petit blond qui s'empressa d'aller se cacher derrière les jambes de Draco en voyant Harry pour s'y cacher. Harry le reconnut l'ayant vu la veille, le fils de Malfoy d'après les dires des jumeaux. La jeune brune prit place à côté de Draco, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Sans aucun doute sa femme, pensa Harry en étant témoin du regard d'une infime tendresse que Draco posa sur la jeune femme.

-Oh vous devez être Mr Potter, dit-elle

Harry hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

-Enchantée de faire votre connaisse. Je suis Morgane Lynch mais appelez moi simplement par mon prénom.

Elle lui sourit en voyant son air perplexe, elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Draco et reprit la parole.

-J'ai gardé mon nom de jeune fille. Cela vous pose-t-il problème ?

-Oh. Euh non, répondit Harry gêné. Heureux de vous rencontrer aussi Miss Morgane.

-J'ai ouïe dire que vous allez être chargé de notre protection.

-C'est exact.

-Morgane nous ne pouvons pas accepter son aide, dit Draco

-As-tu oublié mes paroles Draco ?

-Non, souffla-t-il. Mais-

-Il peut nous aider, le coupa-t-elle. Ne sois pas si borné et accepte.

-Malfoy je sais que cela ne te fait pas plaisir mais la rivalité qui existait entre Gryffindor et Slytherin est révolue. La guerre nous a tous changé.

Draco put percevoir cette brève lueur de douleur dans le regard de son ancien ennemi. Malgré toutes ces années, il était encore si facile de lire en lui comme à l'époque de Hogwarts.

-Je ne vous forcerai pas à accepter, le choix vous revient. Mais si vous acceptez mon aide alors je vous attendrai chez moi demain. Snape vous donnera l'adresse et le moyen d'y entrer. Tu n'as rien à craindre pour toi et ta famille, ma maison est introuvable pour les personnes ne connaissant pas le moyen d'y entrer, elle est gardée par un gardien du secret. Le choix est entre tes mains Malfoy.

Harry salua Morgane puis les jumeaux et quitta la maison. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, seul Malfoy pouvait décider de ce qui était le mieux pour sa famille. Sa famille, Harry eut du mal à se faire à cette idée. Alors Malfoy s'était marié et avait eu un fils avec sa femme ? À cette pensée son cœur se brisa un peu plus.

 **A suivre**

 **Alors je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Les choses bougeront réellement à partir du chapitre 5.**

 **En ce qui concerne cette fiction, j'ai prévu une quinzaine de chapitres. Pour l'instant j'en ai écris 6 mais j'avance rapide donc elle sera terminée vers le 25 août je pense. Vous n'aurez plus à attendre indéfiniment la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre. Je vous dirai samedi prochain en postant le chapitre 5 où en ait la progression.**

 **Ensuite, j'ai commencé une fiction DMHP en parallèle de celle-ci qui fera une vingtaine de chapitres. J'ai eu l'idée de mélanger les univers de Harry Potter et The Mortal Instruments.**

 **Pour faire plus simple que vous donner un résumé, je vous mets le teaser que j'ai fais.**

 **(taper sur youtube « mikukpop les ténèbres viennent t'embrasser » et vous aurez le teaser de ma fiction.)**

 **Je posterai le premier chapitre quand j'en aurai 10 d'écrit.**

 **Pour terminer, je vais mettre toutes mes fictions HPDM en cours d'écriture ou en projet dans ma bio. Vous aurez ainsi l'aperçu des futures histoires que j'écrirai très prochainement.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lyxie** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

 **Guest** : Salut ! Malheureusement juste avec son nom, il vivrait un enfer donc ce n'est pas surprenant qu'il ait voulu fuir le monde magique. Oh une anti Ginny comme ? *yeux qui brillent* J'espère que la suite te plaira !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Voici donc le chapitre 5. Je suis vraiment trop heureuse de lire vos reviews, ça me donne le sourire mais aussi de voir que de nouveaux lecteurs suivent mon histoire ! Alors en ce qui concerne la progression de la fiction, j'ai commencé le chapitre 7 (il va enfin avoir le premier flash-back sur le passé de Draco) mais j'ai dû mettre en semi pause l'écriture car le 30 août cela fera un an que je publie mon histoire « The Mama Tarot » sur un autre site de fanfiction et j'aimerai pouvoir publier le chapitre 8 ce jour-là. Comme je l'ai dis à Sailor Blue (tu te reconnaîtras ;) ), je n'écris pas que du HPDM, ça fait plus de 3 ans que j'écris et avant j'écrivais exclusivement sur le groupe de kpop EXO. Enfin je reprends seulement leur physique et leur nom puis invente tout un univers. Donc voilà je voulais simplement vous prévenir.**

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

Draco et Morgane rentrèrent au manoir Snape après une discussion houleuse avec les jumeaux Weasley. Draco posa son fils dans sa chambre ordonnant à l'elfe de maison de le surveiller. Il se rendit ensuite dans le grand jardin pour laisser échapper sa colère. Une vague de magie s'échappa de son corps. Pourquoi devait-il accepter cette solution ? Il ne voulait plus rien à faire avec ce stupide Survivant ! Sa vie ne serait que plus compliquée s'il acceptait.

Morgane eut une lueur de tristesse dans le regard en voyant Draco fou de rage dans le jardin. Cela lui faisait si mal au cœur de le voir dans cet état. Elle se souvenait encore la difficulté qu'elle avait eu de ressouder son cœur brisé, de lui redonner le sourire. Ces nuits agitées de cauchemars dont elle avait été témoin. Ce jour, où un trop plein de magie du blond après un terrifiant cauchemar, l'avait propulsé contre le mur. Il s'en était terriblement voulu en voyant ses larmes. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas pleurer la douleur de sa chute mais celle du cœur du jeune blond. N'avait-il donc pas le droit d'avoir une vie tranquille et heureuse ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes et posa une main sur son ventre pour le caresser. Une main se posa sur son épaule la faisant légèrement frissonner. Elle n'avait pas entendu ses pas venir dans sa direction trop plongée dans ses souvenirs.

-Tu ne lui as toujours pas dis ?

-Non. Je voulais lui annoncer le jour où il s'est fais attaquer.

-Tu comptes lui cacher jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit close ?

-Oui. Si je lui dis maintenant, il va encore plus culpabiliser de nous mettre en danger. Ne lui dis rien, Severus, s'il te plaît.

-Bien. Je garderai l'information pour moi mais si c'est vraiment nécessaire je lui dirai.

-Merci.

Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux puis les rouvrit et reprit son observation du jeune blond qui s'était calmé et fixait le ciel assombri.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose chez les jumeaux ?

-Ils ont demandé à Monsieur Potter de nous protéger, répondit Morgane

-Cela ne m'étonne pas. Qui de mieux que le Héros pour vous protéger ? Répliqua-t-il ironiquement

-Severus ! Il est temps de mettre toutes ces années derrière vous. Cela n'est pas bon de remuer le passé. Et puis vous seriez surpris de comprendre certaines choses en ouvrant enfin les yeux. Arrêtez d'être tous deux aussi têtus.

Severus ferma les yeux et soupira de lassitude. Cette jeune femme pouvait être bien trop effrayante lorsqu'elle s'énervait. Et il voulait éviter d'être la cause de sa colère.

-Bien, je ferai des efforts.

-Merveilleux, répondit Morgane un sourire aux lèvres. Monsieur Potter nous a fais part que tu connaissais l'endroit où nous devons nous rendre demain. Un lieu protégé et impossible à trouver sans en connaître déjà l'emplacement.

-Il faut croire qu'il lui arrive d'avoir quelques lueurs d'intelligence à cet impertinent.

Morgane rit à sa remarque, on ne pouvait pas changer le grand Severus Snape en un claquement de doigts.

-J'en conclu que tu sais où se trouve cet endroit.

-Oui.

Ils mirent fin à leur conversation en voyant Draco rentrer, exténué d'avoir évacuer un trop plein de magie. Sans une seule parole, il monta à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Morgane et Severus poussèrent un soupir en le voyant s'enfermer dans un mutisme comme quelques années plus tôt. La jeune femme pria pour que toute cette histoire finisse bientôt et que le jeune blond tourne enfin la page.

Draco ouvrit les yeux en sentant un poids sur son torse. Il baissa le regard et vit son fils endormi sur lui. Il passa ses bras autour de son petit corps et le serra contre lui, lui caressant les cheveux tendrement. Il fixa le plafond dans la pénombre de la chambre et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il pensa à toutes leurs éventualités de fuite, les lieux où ils pourraient se cacher. Mais il en venait toujours à la conclusion que la protection de Saint Potter était leur meilleur moyen de s'en sortir. Il resserra un peu plus son fils dans son étreinte.

-Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal, murmura-t-il

Il passa le restant de la nuit à fixer le plafond, ne trouvant plus le sommeil. Aux premières lueurs du jour, il se leva évitant de réveiller son fils et sortit de la chambre. Il croisa Severus dans le couloir déjà habillé et portant sa petite mallette de nécessaire à potions.

-Tu vas où ?

-Une conférence de trois jours à Dublin, répondit Severus. J'ai communiqué la façon de se rendre chez Potter à Morgane.

Draco hocha la tête à sa phrase.

-Je sais que ça ne t'enchante pas d'aller chez lui. Mais les jumeaux ont raison et cela me brûle la gorge de le dire. Potter est le seul apte à vous protéger. Je viendrai directement vous voir chez lui à mon retour.

-Fais attention à toi Parrain.

Severus posa sa main sur son épaule qu'il serra légèrement puis le laissa seul dans le couloir. Draco se rendit dans le salon à manger où se trouvait Morgane prenant son petit-déjeuner. Il vint lui embrasser le front puis s'assit face à elle.

-Tu t'es levée tôt ce matin.

-J'aimerai passer au salon de thé pour mettre en ordre les affaires avant ma longue absence. Je ne veux avoir aucune surprise à mon retour. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, je serai de retour pour midi.

-Tu es sûre d'être obligée d'y aller ?

-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne m'arrivera rien.

Draco n'était pas si confiant que Morgane mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à la dissuader de s'absenter pour la matinée. Quand elle eut fini sa tasse, elle se leva, contourna la table, vint embrasser légèrement Draco sur les lèvres puis quitta la pièce.

Il était midi passé et Morgane n'était toujours pas là ce qui inquiéta encore plus Draco. Elle était toujours à l'heure annoncée. Il attrapa son téléphone et composa son numéro mais il tombait à chaque appel sur sa boîte vocale. Sans plus réfléchir, il composa un autre numéro où une voix un peu trop enjouée à son goût répondit à la troisième tonalité. Il s'empressa d'expliquer la situation puis raccrocha quand il eut sa confirmation qu'il viendrait. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant qu'un jeune roux sorte de la cheminée.

-Tu es certain qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?

-Oui ! Elle ne répond pas à mes appels.

-C'est trop dangereux de te rendre là-bas. Nous devrions appeler-

-Nous n'avons pas le temps, le coupa Draco. Je te demande de garder Henry le temps que j'aille la chercher.

Le jeune roux soupira et finit par hocher la tête.

-Sois prudent Draco.

-Comme toujours, Fred.

Draco s'empressa de sortir du manoir et transplana dans une ruelle sombre près du salon de thé de Morgane. Il accourut presque jusqu'au bâtiment puis y entra sans prêter attention à la personne qu'il bouscula. Il demanda à une employée de voir la patronne mais elle lui répondit qu'elle était déjà partie depuis quelques minutes. Draco jura puis quitta le salon de thé, un peu plus paniqué.

Un gémissement étouffé se fit entendre dans une ruelle près du salon de thé. Draco jeta un regard et son sang se glaça sous sa peau. Plus loin dans la ruelle se trouvait la jeune femme contre un mur face à deux Death Eaters. Il courut vers eux et lança un sort sur l'un des deux hommes faisant ainsi stopper le _Doloris_ qu'il avait lancé sur la jeune brune.

Malheureusement Draco ne put éviter le sort de l'autre homme qui le propulsa violemment contre le mur. Il réveilla son compagnon et tous deux prirent un plaisir malsain à lancer divers sorts sur Draco qui retenait difficilement ses gémissements de douleurs. Ils s'amusèrent à combiner le _Doloris_ avec le sort de découpe puis alternèrent avec un sort de magie noire de leur crû le faisant hurler de douleur et convulser.

Morgane se sentait si impuissante devant ce spectacle. Elle aurait dû l'écouter et ne pas se rendre à son salon de thé pour mettre ses affaires en ordre. Mais elle n'en avait fais qu'à sa tête comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils s'en prendraient à elle pour atteindre Draco. Elle hurla lorsqu'elle vit l'un des Death Eaters sortirent un poignard de sa robe de sorcier et se diriger vers Draco à moitié conscient. L'homme leva la main prêt à porter un coup mortel.

Une boule de lumière incandescente apparut devant le jeune blond prenant peu à peu forme humaine. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noir et à la peau hâlée fit son apparition. Il attrapa le poignet tenant le poignard et le tordit dans un angle étrange, un craquement sonore se fit entendre. L'homme poussa un cri de douleur en sentant son os de poignet se fissurer. Il recula et avec l'aide de son collègue lança des sorts sur l'inconnu. Mais le jeune homme esquivait chacun de leur sort à leur plus grande surprise. Il se déplaçait bien trop rapidement et n'utilisait aucune baguette. L'inconnu les propulsa contre le mur d'en face et les Death Eaters virent avec horreur une main aux longues griffes se soulever pour leur porter un coup et une lueur prédatrice dans son regard sombre. Avant que l'inconnu ne leur porte un coup, ils transplanèrent.

L'inconnu accourut vers Morgane, l'aida à se relever et l'amena vers Draco qui avait perdu connaissance.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle à l'inconnu

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et lui sourit. Morgane tourna son regard vers Draco et ne put retenir ses larmes en voyant son état. Le jeune homme attrapa la main de Morgane ainsi que celle de Draco et ils disparurent tous trois de la ruelle. Ils réapparurent devant la porte du manoir Snape, le jeune inconnu disparaissant de nouveau. Morgane ouvrit la porte et essaya de porter Draco à l'intérieur mais avec son petit gabarit mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son cri d'impuissance alerta Fred qui vint immédiatement l'aider à transporter Draco jusqu'au salon où il le déposa sur le canapé.

-Reste avec lui, dit-il. Je vais contacter une personne qui pourra le soigner.

Il sortit du salon en courant laissant la jeune femme avec le blessé.

 **OoO**

Harry avait très peu dormi la veille, cogitant sur toute cette histoire. Il se demandait si Malfoy mettrait de côté sa fierté et accepterait son aide. Il savait que le voir chaque jour avec sa famille, le détruirait un peu plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser de les aider en étant égoïste afin de ne pas souffrir. Ils avaient besoin de protection et les jumeaux avaient plus que raison, aucun Auror ne voudrait aider un Malfoy. Il était le seul capable d'accepter une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas que leur haine d'écolier dite leurs décisions, la survie d'une famille était en jeu. Il ne resterait pas les bras croisés à les voir vivre dans la peur d'être traqués et attaqués.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand il entendit des pas venir dans la cuisine. Hermione entra dans la pièce et lui sourit. Il devrait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne vienne plus à l'improviste chez lui, c'était un peu agaçant. Elle se servit une tasse de thé et prit place face à lui.

-Alors j'ai entendu dire que tu allais te marier avec Ginny, dit-elle. Tu aurais pu me l'annoncer de vive voix.

-Je ne vais me marier avec personne, rétorqua-t-il. C'est pour ça que tu es venue me voir ?

-Je n'ai plus le droit de rendre visite à mon meilleur ami ?

-Il y a toujours une raison à tes visites, Herm'.

La jeune femme fit un faux air outré et allait répliquer mais un cri provenant du salon la fit stopper. Harry courut jusqu'à la cheminée où le visage de Fred apparaissait.

-Harry ! Il faut que tu viennes immédiatement chez Snape !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer. Prends ta mallette.

La tête de Fred disparut des flammes et avant que Harry ne se pose des questions, il accourut à l'étage pour attraper sa mallette et retourna au salon.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Chez Snape.

-Oh. Je t'accompagne, je devais justement le voir.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, il attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette, entra dans la cheminée et cria sa destination en jetant la poudre.

Quand il arriva, il fut tiré par un Fred paniqué jusqu'au salon, Hermione les suivant derrière. En entrant dans la pièce, il vit Morgane accroupie devant le canapé cachant la vue du corps allongé dessus. En entendant des pas précipités, elle tourna son visage baigné de larmes puis s'empressa de se relever.

-Vous êtes venus le soigner Monsieur Potter ?

-Soigner qui ?

Elle se décala et Harry put voir avec horreur l'état de Malfoy, il était recouvert de diverses coupures où le sang continuait de s'écouler. Il devait se dépêcher de le soigner avant qu'il n'en perde trop et soit trop tard. Il fit un pas vers lui mais Hermione le tira en arrière pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

-Hermione ! Lâche moi ! Il faut le soigner.

-Non ! Tu ne soigneras pas ce lâche ! De quel droit il ose demander ton aide alors qu'il s'est enfui comme le lâche qu'il ait ? Partons.

Morgane hoqueta de surprise. Comptaient-ils réellement partir et laisser le jeune blond mourir ? Elle s'avança, une lueur de pure haine dans le regard et porta sa main sur la joue de Hermione, lui laissant une marque rouge de sa main.

-Je ne vous permets pas de le traiter de lâche ! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il a enduré toutes ces années. Ne le jugez pas sur des stupides erreurs de jeunesse. Tout le monde en a fait y compris vous ! Il est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse, il a sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour nous.

-Lui courageux ?! Pesta furieusement Hermione. Cet homme n'est qu'un lâche qui s'est enfui pendant que nous tous combattions pour notre survie ! Il ne mérite aucune attention de notre part.

-Vous êtes une femme stupide pour penser ça ! Répliqua froidement Morgane

Hermione pointa sa baguette sur Morgane qui ne cilla pas un seul instant à cette offense. Elle allait lancer un sort mais une main enserra sa gorge et la souleva de quelques centimètres du sol. Hermione ancra son regard dans celui bleu très pâle d'un jeune homme blond au visage sans expression ce qui était déstabilisant. Il serra un peu plus sa prise sur sa gorge la faisant suffoquer.

-Et bien, c'est vilain de vouloir lancer un sort sur une personne sans aucune défense, retentit une voix enjouée

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers l'entrée du salon, une jeune femme aux cheveux noir et bleu électrique habillée d'une magnifique robe fine noire d'époque victorienne se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait une lueur de folie dans son regard verrons et un sourire sadique dessinait sur les lèvres. Les trois sorciers frissonnèrent, cette jeune femme leur faisait penser à Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils ne pouvaient pas nier la ressemblance frappante avec Morgane, la seule différence était la couleur de leurs yeux, ceux de Morgane étaient bleu nuit tandis que ceux de cette jeune femme étaient verrons, l'un bleu et l'autre gris. Et leur couleur de cheveux différait.

-On ose faire une petite fête sans moi ? Voyons c'est bien plus amusant d'être plusieurs pour ce genre de festivités.

-Folle, murmura la voix sifflante de Malfoy

-Oh mais que vois-je ? Tu as pris ton pied sans moi ? C'est vraiment méchant Draco. En plus, tu t'es amusé avec des petits joueurs.

Fred et Harry furent horrifiés par les paroles de la jeune femme. Pensait-elle réellement que Draco avait pris plaisir à se faire torturer par des Death Eaters ?

Le jeune blond resserra sa prise sur Hermione en la sentant gigoter pour s'échapper de son emprise où elle suffoquait un peu plus à chaque fois. Harry intervint et lança un sort _Stupéfix_ sur le jeune blond mais le sort n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Un rire à glacer le sang retentit dans la pièce.

-Penses-tu que nous pouvons arrêter le vent ? Demanda la jeune femme

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Voilà les choses bougent enfin et je peux vous dire que ces nouveaux personnages sont déjantés mais vous allez vous attacher à eux, j'en suis sûre ~**

 **Qui pensez-vous que cette femme peut être ? Et que peut signifier sa dernière phrase ? Mouhaha pour la réponse à la seconde réponse, vous ne le saurez que dans plusieurs chapitres ~**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lyxie :** Et bien je suis très heureuse qu'elle t'ait plu surtout qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose. Le brouillard commencera à se dissiper à partir du chapitre 7. A la prochaine ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je n'avais plus aucune motivation malgré toute mon inspiration pour cette histoire. Donc voici enfin la suite qui répondra à certaines de vos questions.**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

Les trois sorciers ne comprirent pas la phrase de cette inconnue mais en conclurent qu'elle ne devait pas être très saine d'esprit. Fred allait prendre la parole mais des petits pas venant de l'escalier se firent entendre. Mince dans la panique, il avait complètement oublié le petit. La jeune inconnue tourna son regard vers le couloir et sourit au petit bout de chou qui arrivait vers le salon. Elle reporta son attention vers les autres.

-Blue, occupe toi de lui, dit-elle

Le jeune blond hocha la tête et relâcha Hermione sans aucune douceur. Elle porta une main tremblante à sa gorge, essayant de reprendre son souffle perdu. Elle releva la tête et regarda froidement le dénommé Blue mais devant les yeux ébahis des trois sorciers, il prit la forme d'un majestueux renard et courut vers le couloir. Une exclamation se fit entendre puis un silence régna. Fred paniqua pensant que le renard s'en était pris au petit, il s'avança vers la porte pour sortir mais fut arrêté.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, dit Morgane. Blue veillera sur lui.

La jeune inconnue en avait profité pour s'asseoir sur un fauteuil dans une position élégante.

-Et bien, personne ne me propose une tasse de thé ? Dit-elle

Cette femme était vraiment unique. Un blessé agonisait sur le sofa et elle leur demandait du thé ?!

-Vous êtes d'une grande impolitesse, continua-t-elle

Morgane soupira mais ne fit pas attention à la jeune femme, elle porta son regard sur Potter.

-Pouvez-vous le soigner maintenant ?

Harry hocha la tête et s'empressa de se diriger vers le canapé, Draco avait de nouveau perdu connaissance et affichait une expression de douleur sur son visage. Il l'examina avec sa baguette puis ouvrit sa mallette et lui fit boire plusieurs fioles de potion. Il referma ensuite ses coupures et les pansa. Quand il eut terminé de soigner ses blessures, il le mit dans un semi-coma pour qu'il souffre le moins sous les effets des diverses potions ingurgitées pour le guérir des blessures internes.

Hermione s'était relevée et malgré qu'elle aurait voulu emmener de force Harry loin, elle n'avait pas pu. La jeune inconnue la fixait avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres lui signifiant clairement qu'au moindre geste, elle punirait son impertinence. Cette femme donnait des sueurs froides à Hermione.

Harry se releva, s'étant accroupi pour le soigner, puis se dirigea vers Morgane pour l'examiner. La jeune femme avait par chance juste de très légères coupures et les malencontreux effets secondaires du _Doloris_. Il aurait voulu lui donner une potion pour les calmer mais lors de son examen, il avait pu constater que la jeune femme était enceinte et la potion pourrait avoir des risques sur sa grossesse. Comprenant son dilemme, Morgane lui sourit et le remercia en lui prenant la main.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle. Cela passera bien assez tôt.

Elle tourna son regard vers Fred qui comprit sa demande muette, il hocha la tête puis fit léviter le corps de Draco pour le monter dans sa chambre.

-Pouvons-nous prendre le thé maintenant ? Demanda ennuyée l'inconnue

Elle claqua des doigts et l'elfe de maison apparut, une expression joyeuse sur le visage sautillant autour du fauteuil, heureux du retour de la maîtresse qui lui offrait toujours un présent de chacun de ses voyages. Après ses retrouvailles qui déconcertèrent Hermione et Harry et firent rire Fred quand il revint au salon, l'elfe de maison disparut pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau à thé.

-Je pense que les présentations sont d'usages, dit froidement Hermione. Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-Voyons très chère, vos questions sont impolies. Ma vie privée ne regarde en rien une inconnue.

-Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Snape autoriserait une personne telle que vous chez lui !

L'inconnue tourna son regard vers Morgane, une lueur interrogatrice dans le regard.

-Elle connaît Grand Pa ? Demanda l'inconnue

-Elle doit être l'une de ses anciennes élèves, répondit Morgane

-Je vois, elle reporta son regard sur Hermione. Sachez petite impolie, que je suis une proche de ce très cher Severus. Par contre, je n'ai pas le souvenir qu'il m'ait parlé de vous et je comprends maintenant pourquoi.

Hermione pinça ses lèvres et la regarda haineusement, elle ne supportait pas cette inconnue qui osait la juger et rabaisser.

-Morgane peux-tu nous expliquer qui est cette femme fort intéressante et ce qu'elle fait ici ? Demanda poliment Fred

-Oh je t'aime bien toi, dit joyeusement l'inconnue

-Elladora Lynch, ma sœur, répondit Morgane

-Ah c'est donc toi Tata Ella dont nous parle souvent le petit, répliqua Fred

-La grande et sublime Tata Ella, renchérit la jeune femme. Toi par contre aucune hésitation, tu dois être l'un des jumeaux Weasley. Draco et Morgane ont souvent fais mention de vous lors de mes visites.

Elle tourna son regard vers Harry et Hermione et les examina.

-Par contre, je n'ai jamais entendu parlé de vous. Êtes-vous des proches de Draco ?

-Jamais, répliqua vertement Hermione. Je suis Hermione Granger et mon ami est Harry Potter. Nous ne sommes pas des proches de Malfoy et ne le serons jamais !

-Est-elle toujours comme ça ? Demanda curieusement Elladora à Fred

-Il lui arrive d'être pire.

-Mama, je plains la personne qui partagera sa vie. Avoir un esprit si étroit de nos jours, je n'avais jamais été témoin de cela.

-Hermione calme toi, dit Harry la voyant perdre ses moyens

Il ne comprenait plus son amie depuis qu'elle avait revu Malfoy. Malheureusement connaissant Hermione, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle se tourna vers Fred qui buvait un thé tranquillement.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as appelé Harry pour qu'il vienne soigner Malfoy ? Depuis quand te soucies-tu de sa santé ?

-Depuis qu'il a sauvé la vie à George, répliqua-t-il calmement. Tu détestes qu'on juge les gens mais tu le fais en ce moment-même avec Draco. Tu ne sais rien sur ce qu'il a enduré toutes ses années ni ce qu'il ressent chaque jour. Tu clames haut et fort qu'il faut abolir les préjugés. Mais que fais-tu là ? Tu es hypocrite Hermione et si tu continues d'insulter mon ami, le père de mon filleul, je n'hésiterai pas à prendre des mesures. Penses-tu que Pansy serait heureuse de voir comment se comporte sa fiancée envers son meilleur ami ?

-Toi et ton frère, vous nous avez tous trompé ! Vous saviez où ce lâche se cachait et ne l'avez dit à personne !

-Quand je vois comment tu le juges sans le connaître, je ne regrette pas un seul instant de l'avoir caché. Draco a enfin pu trouver une vie paisible sans être jugé à chaque fois à cause de son nom de famille. Tu es une amie Hermione et c'est pour cela que je te préviens. Ose encore une seule fois le traiter de lâche et je ne répondrai plus de mes actes.

Il était si rare de voir l'un des jumeaux Weasley sérieux, sans plus une once d'espièglerie dans le regard. Hermione ravala ses paroles et fixa sa tasse encore pleine. Avait-elle vraiment mal jugé Malfoy ? Un applaudissement retentit dans la pièce.

-Grandiose, dit Elladora. Tu m'avais caché, Morg', que ce beau spécimen avait de la répartie et était un fan invétéré de ce cher blondinet. Il faut que je capture la tête que fera Blondinet quand je lui dirai qu'il a un grand admirateur qui crie haut et fort son amour. Pour faire plus vivant, je rajouterai qu'il le fait nu et le hurle dans toute la ville.

Hermione et Harry ne se sentait réellement pas à leur place dans cette pièce, ils avaient l'impression d'être dans une autre dimension. Fred, quant à lui, rit et rajouta qu'il faudrait aussi préciser que son admirateur s'était tatoué le nom de Malfoy dans un cœur sur sa fesse gauche pour faire plus crédible. Morgane ne releva pas leurs idioties, elle en avait bien trop l'habitude avec sa sœur.

Morgane porta son regard sur Harry qui n'avait que très peu prononcé de paroles depuis son arrivée. Elle l'observa quelques instants ignorant le regard interrogateur de Hermione sur elle. Elle devait sans aucun doute se demander qui elle était.

-Je vous remercie Monsieur Potter pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous, dit Morgane. Je sais que nous vous prenons de court en vous demandant votre aide. J'espère que votre femme nous pardonnera notre geste qui vous prend à l'improviste.

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je n'ai pas de femme, bafouilla Harry

-Quel dommage pour un bel homme tel que vous. Mais je ne doute pas que vous rencontrerez bientôt votre personne spéciale.

-Merci, souffla-t-il gêné

Il se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance sous le regard impartial de sa meilleure amie. Il allait passer un long moment sous ses réprimandes et les explications de la situation.

-Cela ne me dérange pas de vous aider vous, Malfoy et votre fils, dit-il

A sa phrase Elladora éclata de rire et frappa dans ses mains. Puis son rire s'arrêta d'un coup, elle se leva et se dirigea vers Harry. Elle attrapa son menton de ses longs doigts fins manucurés et releva légèrement son visage.

-Ton visage m'est étrangement familier, dit-elle. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Elle resta pensive quelques minutes puis relâcha son menton en haussant les épaules et retourna à sa place précédente. Elle croisa ses jambes ainsi que ses bras, une expression sérieuse sur le visage même si une lueur de folie persistait dans son regard.

-Bien, trêve de bavardages. Morg' explique moi pourquoi Draco était dans cet état.

-Ils ont fini par le retrouver, répondit-elle simplement

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de Elladora, elle caressa lentement son menton.

-Je ne pensais pas que mon séjour serait si amusant. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir un peu. On s'est tellement ennuyés avec Blue la dernière fois.

Le même sourire que Elladora se dessina sur les lèvres de Morgane ce qui surprit fortement les trois sorciers.

-Votre proie était trop facile à atteindre ? Demanda-t-elle

-Il s'est tout de suite mis à pleurer et appeler à l'aide. Rien de palpitant, répondit Elladora en faisant la moue. Ah que j'aurai voulu voir la terreur s'inscrire dans son regard au fur et à mesure mais là c'était tout simplement ennuyant.

Hermione avala nerveusement sa salive et osa poser la question qu'ils se posaient tous trois.

-Hum. Que faites-vous exactement comme métier ?

-Oh mais c'est très simple chérie, dit Elladora ne quittant pas son sourire. J'extermine la vermine. Je suis ce que l'on appelle dans le milieu, une nettoyeuse.

Ils furent surpris par sa réponse et frissonnèrent en comprenant le sens de sa phrase. Merlin, Malfoy avait une nouvelle famille complètement déjantée. Elladora éclata de rire en voyant leur mine horrifiée. Morgane la suivit dans son hilarité, elle avait suivi le délire de sa sœur pour leur faire un petit tour.

-Mama, c'est si facile de vous avoir. Je suis tout simplement romancière, rien de grandiose comme vous avez pu le penser.

Ils ne purent reprendre la conversation, une petite tête blonde se précipita vers le fauteuil où était assise Elladora qui eut un sourire tendre et tendit les bras vers lui. Elle le réceptionna avant qu'il ne tombe comme il en avait si l'habitude. Elle l'installa sur ses genoux et passa une main dans ses cheveux fins. Le petit garçon tenait un livre contre son torse.

-Ce livre est vraiment pour moi Tata ? Murmura-t-il. Blue m'a dis que je pouvais l'avoir parce que j'étais grand maintenant. C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Tu sais que Blue ne ment jamais. Nous n'avons pas pu être présents pour ton anniversaire alors nous t'offrons ce livre pour nous faire pardonner.

Le plus jeune eut un sourire resplendissant et serra la jeune femme de ses petits bras. Morgane, quant à elle, jeta un regard méfiant et put apercevoir le titre du livre.

-Ella ! Cria-t-elle horrifiée. Es-tu complètement folle ? Ce n'est pas un livre pour les enfants !

-Ce n'est qu'un détail très chère sœur. Ce petit bonhomme est devenu un homme maintenant alors faut bien lui apprendre les merveilles du monde.

-Il n'a que 4 ans !

Elle se leva et attrapa le livre des mains du petit qui à ce geste eut le cœur brisé. On lui prenait son cadeau. Des larmes vinrent se déposer au coin de ses yeux gris et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. En voyant cela, Morgane s'agenouilla à côté du fauteuil et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Tu l'auras plus tard, dit-elle. Tata Ella a un autre cadeau pour toi qu'elle te donnera après le dîner.

Le petit hocha la tête et renifla, essuyant ses larmes avec la manche de son pull.

-Comment as-tu su ? Demanda Elladora

-Tu adores rendre fou Draco, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner, répondit simplement Morgane

Le jeune enfant sentit des regards sur lui et tourna un regard timide vers les autres adultes. Il reconnut Fred ainsi que l'homme brun qu'il avait déjà vu deux fois mais la femme ne lui disait rien. Il détourna le regard et enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa jeune tante, il détestait être l'attention de tous.

-Merlin, s'exclama Hermione. Ce petit est le portrait de Malfoy !

-C'est qui Malfoy ? Demanda timidement l'enfant

-C'est ton papa, répondit Fred

-Oh papa a aussi un surnom ? Il est amusant.

Hermione et Harry furent surpris à cette phrase.

-Non mon ange, répondit Morgane. Te souviens-tu l'histoire que ton papa te raconte pour t'endormir ?

Henry hocha la tête.

-Et bien, le nom qu'il a donné à ce personnage qui te fait toujours pleurer... C'est son vrai nom, mon ange.

Henry fronça les sourcils et serra ses petits poings sur la robe de sa tante.

-Si papa est lui alors le méchant existe aussi ?

-Je suppose.

-C'est lui qui fait du mal à papa ? C'est à cause de lui qu'il ne sourit plus depuis qu'on a quitté notre maison ?

-C'est plus compliqué que ça.

-Je déteste cette personne ! Il rend malheureux mon papa !

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

-Blue ! Cria Elladora

Le jeune blond, aux yeux bleus très pâles, apparut devant le fauteuil et avant qu'une personne puisse faire un geste, il attrapa le petit et disparut de nouveau.

-Combien de temps dure le semi-coma dans lequel vous avais mis Draco ? Demanda Morgane

-Environ 12h, répondit surpris Harry

-Nous ne pourrons pas attendre aussi longtemps. Il est en pleine crise.

Au mot crise, Harry fronça les sourcils et se releva du canapé.

-Est-ce comme une perte de contrôle sur son pouvoir ? Demanda-t-il très sérieusement

-Oui. Mais com-

-J'en faisais aussi quand j'étais plus jeune. Je pourrai l'aider à se calmer.

Morgane hocha la tête, lui attrapa l'avant-bras et l'emmena d'urgence à l'étage. Harry trouvait toute cette histoire de plus en plus étrange. Qui étaient réellement les sœurs Lynch ? Comment se faisait-il que l'enfant face des crises à son âge ?

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Alors comment trouvez-vous Elladora et Blue ? Que pensez-vous qu'il se passera par la suite ?**

 **En ce qui concerne Blue, j'ai repris le physique du chanteur Baekhyun qui appartient au groupe Kpop EXO. Je vous mets son apparence en lien (enlevez les espaces pour voir l'image)**

 **img . / 2014 / 06 / 21 / fofbkb . jpg**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lyxie :** Merci beaucoup. Ah mais c'est ce que j'attends, que vous vous posiez beaucoup de questions pour mieux vous surprendre par la suite ~

 **Marie :** Merci ! Franchement j'ai adoré lire toutes tes questions car elles sont vraiment pertinentes ! Alors le jeune homme qui a aidé Morgane dans la ruelle refera son apparition très bientôt. Oui, Harry est bien médicomage, je ne voulais pas le faire Auror car pour moi il a suffisant vu d'horreurs lors de la guerre. Alors pour l'annulation du mariage, j'hésite entre deux idées et je pense que c'est le déroulement de l'histoire qui donnera la réponse. J'écris surtout au feeling en fait même si j'ai les idées principales de l'histoire en tête, je dois former le reste. En ce qui concerne le sort, je donne diverses indices ci et là mais vous aurez votre réponse bien plus tard dans la fiction. Tu ne penses pas que Morgane puisse être de sûre enceinte de Draco ? Intéressant ~ Alors en ce qui concerne leur rencontre, il y aura un grand flash-back comme celui qu'il y aura dans le chapitre 7 sur le passé de Draco. Ah c'est une très bonne question et tu auras la réponse malheureusement bien plus tard.

 **Katia972 :** Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas exactement. Il ne faut pas hésiter à me poser des questions. J'y réponds toujours même si peut-être vaguement si la réponse sera clairement dite dans la suite de l'histoire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard. J'ai eu un manque de motivation pour finir ce chapitre et le chaton de ma mère a fais je ne sais quoi sur l'ordi me coupant la wifi. J'ai donc dû attendre que notre voisin vienne régler le problème. En ce qui concerne la fiction, je suis actuellement entrain d'écrire le chapitre 10. Si je suis à la lettre mon planning (si surtout je ne suis pas distraite par la lecture XD) j'aurai très bientôt terminé d'écrire cette histoire et pourrait me concentrer pleinement sur mes autres projets HPDM.**

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

Morgane emmena Harry dans une chambre à l'étage. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle comprit tout de suite qu'ils auraient du mal à calmer le jeune enfant. En effet, Blue bataillait à retenir le plus jeune qui gesticulait dans ses bras, sa magie se faisait lourde et suffocante dans la chambre. Malgré que Severus ait bridé ses pouvoirs pour éviter ce genre de situation, ils ne pouvaient être qu'impuissant devant ce spectacle. La seule personne capable de le calmer était Draco et malheureusement il était indisponible pour l'instant.

Morgane se déplaça sur le côté amortissant ainsi la chute de Blue qui fut projeté par la magie incontrôlable de l'enfant. Ils tombèrent tous deux sur le sol dans un petit gémissement de douleur. Blue se releva agilement et aida son amie à en faire de même, demandant si tout allait bien. Elle hocha la tête puis reporta son attention sur Henry qui pleurait en se tenant la tête.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers la gauche lorsqu'elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule. Harry l'interrogeait du regard, lui posant une question muette qu'elle comprit.

-Henry, répondit-elle

Il hocha la tête pour la remercier puis s'avança vers le jeune garçonnet. Il s'agenouilla devant lui, la baguette dans sa main droite prête à être utilisée à tout moment.

-Henry, dit-il d'une voix douce

Le jeune enfant releva son regard vers lui, Harry pouvait voir toute sa douleur peinte sur son visage strié de larmes.

-Le méchant va venir faire encore du mal à papa ? Il va m'enlever mon papa ?

Harry vint poser doucement l'une de ses mains sur la petite tête blonde, il lui caressa les cheveux et envoya une vague de magie envelopper l'enfant pour l'apaiser et l'empêcher de se blesser.

-Le méchant ne fera plus aucun mal à ton papa, dit-il

-Si ! Il cherche papa pour le punir.

Harry vint essuyer les larmes du plus petit et reprit la parole d'une voix douce.

-Écoute Henry, plus personne ne fera de mal à ton papa.

-Promis ?

-Oui, promis.

Henry renifla et essuya ses dernières larmes sur ses joues avec la manche de son pull. Pour calmer le petit blond, Harry invoqua son patronus ce qui émerveilla l'enfant. Harry sourit en voyant la mine réjouie de Henry mais il fronça les sourcils et son sourire se fana légèrement. Il regarda plus attentivement l'enfant, quelque chose d'étrange venait de se passer, il en était sûr.

Morgane comprit immédiatement que le jeune brun avait remarqué le changement pendant quelques secondes sur le jeune enfant. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse, personne ne devait découvrir la vérité. Elle s'avança vers Henry, lui sourit quand il lui montra tout enthousiaste le patronus de Harry représentant un majestueux cerf.

-Et si nous allions chercher Pollux ? Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Nous pourrions l'emmener à papa pour qu'il veille sur son sommeil comme il le fait avec toi.

Henry hocha vivement de la tête, attrapa la main de Morgane et tous deux sortirent de la pièce. Mais avant de franchir la porte, la jeune femme lança un regard équivoque à Blue qui hocha la tête ayant compris.

Harry se releva et fit disparaître son patronus puis s'apprêta à sortir lui aussi de la pièce mais l'autre jeune homme le retint par le poignet. Harry le regarda mais trouva très déstabilisant de voir le visage du jeune homme vide d'expressions.

-Ne fais plus de promesse au petit à l'avenir, dit Blue

-Je tiendrai ma promesse.

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Blue et Harry aurait parié qu'il aurait montré les dents s'il n'avait pas pris la parole pour lui répondre.

-Tu crois que parce que tu es le grand Harry Potter, tu peux tout te permettre ? Laisse moi te dire que tu n'es qu'une nuisance pour notre famille. Et je te jure que s'il souffre encore plus par ta faute, je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à te le faire regretter.

Blue relâcha son poignet et sans un dernier regard sortit de la pièce laissant Harry un peu pantois. Bon sang, c'était quoi cette famille de tarés ?! Où Malfoy avait bien pu les trouver ? Harry soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Toute cette histoire allait lui donner de terribles migraines.

 **OoO**

 _Draco entendit du bruit dans l'entrée et son cœur accéléra son rythme de battement quand des jurons retentirent. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il avait fui Hogwarts avec l'aide de son parrain Severus Snape. Son parrain l'avait conduis dans un lieu sûr qui était incartable mais il avait toujours cette peur au ventre d'être retrouvé par son père et d'être emmené devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _Il n'eut pas le temps de se cacher quelque part, les pas se rapprochèrent vers le salon et son parrain entra dans la pièce. Draco fut soulagé mais malheureusement que très peu de temps. Snape soutenait dans ses bras un jeune homme roux. Draco ne sut dire de quel jumeau Weasley il s'agissait exactement._

 _Snape vint allonger le jeune roux sur le canapé et lui arracha le t-shirt pour constater l'état de sa blessure située sur son torse. L'autre jumeau Weasley entra à son tour dans la pièce, les bras remplis de diverses fioles. Draco comprit que son parrain avait dû le charger d'aller dans son laboratoire chercher ce qu'il pourrait l'aider à soigner son frère._

 _Draco resta dans son coin, personne n'avait remarqué sa présence pour l'instant et il ne voulait pas changer ça. Mais quand il vit les arabesques apparaître sur le corps du jeune Weasley, il se précipita sur Snape pour l'empêcher de lui faire avaler une potion, qu'il savait, serait néfaste pour le jeune roux._

 _-Bon sang, Draco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!_

 _-Je t'empêche de le tuer !_

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'essaie de lui sauver la vie !_

 _-Si tu lui donnes cette potion, il mourra._

 _-Développe._

 _-Je connais le poison qui est entrain de le tuer. Seul ma famille l'utilise et en connaît l'antidote._

 _-Combien de temps cela te prendrait-il pour le faire ?_

 _-Une heure environ._

 _Draco regarda les diverses potions et en attrapa une qu'il tendit à son parrain._

 _-Donne lui, ça nous permettra de le garder en vie plus longtemps en ralentissant la progression du poison._

 _Snape hocha la tête et donna comme convenu la potion au jeune roux tandis que Draco se précipita vers le laboratoire de son ancien professeur de potions pour fabriquer l'antidote._

 _Quand il eut enfin fini, il s'empressa de le faire avaler au jeune Weasley dont l'état avait empiré. À leur plus grand soulagement, l'antidote fut administrer avant qu'il ne soit bien trop tard. Ils durent attendre qu'il fasse effet mais ils furent rassurés en voyant les arabesques disparaître peu à peu de la peau du jeune homme._

 _Snape profita de l'état quelque peu comateux de son ancien élève pour refermer la plaie et nettoyer le sang. Il lui donna une potion de sommeil pour qu'il récupère le plus de force. Il laissa ensuite les jumeaux Weasley et entraîna Draco hors de la pièce. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine pour être plus tranquille._

 _-Qu'est-il arrivé ?_

 _-Nous sommes tombés dans un guet-apens, répondit Snape. Plusieurs Death Eaters nous ont encerclé puis attaqué. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de griller ma couverture pour les aider à fuir._

 _-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Tu étais le meilleur espion qu'ils avaient._

 _-Je ne sais pas. Mais ils ont encore quelques espions donc leur cause n'est pas encore entièrement perdue._

 _Draco hocha la tête et remarquant enfin les légères blessures de Snape, le sermonna de ne pas s'en être pas occupé plus tôt puis le soigna. Draco avisa l'heure sur l'horloge accrochée au mur, sortit de la pièce et monta à l'étage pour récupérer ce qui reposait sur son lit._

 _Il retourna dans la cuisine et remarquant que son parrain n'avait pas quitté la pièce, lui déposa son paquet dans ses bras le temps qu'il prépare ce qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui réclamer. Et il eut raison, des pleurs se firent entendre au moment où il lança un sort de réchauffement sur le lait._

 _-Oh vous avez..._

 _-...un enfant Professeur ?_

 _-Nous qui pensions..._

 _-...que vous étiez asexué._

 _Snape tourna son regard noir vers les jumeaux Weasley qui venaient de faire leur entrée dans la cuisine._

 _-Ce n'est pas l'enfant du Professeur Snape mais le mien, siffla froidement la voix de Draco_

 _Il reprit son fils des bras de son parrain pour lui donner son lait et calmer ses pleurs. Les jumeaux furent quelque peu déstabilisés, Malfoy était si jeune pour avoir un enfant. Mais les jumeaux Weasley resteraient toujours les même et ils sautèrent sur cette croustillante information._

 _-Excusez nous pour notre méprise votre Altesse, dit amusé Fred_

 _-Où est la charmante maman de ce petit bambin ? Continua George_

 _-Elle est morte en donnant naissance, répliqua glacialement Draco_

 _Cette fois-ci, les jumeaux gardèrent le silence, la vie pouvait être si cruelle parfois. Ce pauvre enfant n'aurait jamais la chance de vivre avec ses deux parents et peut-être aucun avec les temps de guerre._

 _Au plus grand désespoir de Draco, les jumeaux Weasley avaient élu domicile chez son parrain prenant l'excuse que George n'était pas encore remis entièrement de ses blessures ! Ah quelles foutaises. Depuis leur arrivée, ils s'amusaient à faire tourner en bourrique ce pauvre Draco, qui en plus de devoir s'occuper de son fils, devait essayer de calmer ces deux gosses hyperactifs._

 _Draco se laissa tomber sur le canapé, son fils s'amusait non loin sur le tapis. Il était complètement épuisé à cause de ces stupides Weasley. Ils avaient trouvé amusant d'entrer dans le laboratoire de Snape et faire diverses expériences puis les tester sur Draco sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Merlin ! Il avait rétréci de plusieurs centimètres la veille, ayant une taille d'un gamin de primaire. Heureusement les effets n'avaient duré que quelques heures. Il ne supporterait pas plus longtemps leur comportement. Plus de deux mois que cela durait et son parrain qui était souvent absent._

 _Il ferma les yeux et soupira une énième fois. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il sursauta en voyant les jumeaux face à lui, un sourire innocent aux lèvres qui ne prévoyait rien de bon pour Draco._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fais ? Soupira Draco_

 _-Nous avons pensé..._

 _-...que comme noël approchait._

 _-Nous pourrions..._

 _-...le fêter tous ensemble._

 _-Noël ? Je ne pensais pas le fêter, répondit Draco_

 _Les jumeaux Weasley furent surpris de sa réponse. Malgré les temps durs, la guerre qui régnait dans les rues chaque jour, ils voulaient oublier ne serait-ce que lors d'une soirée. Tout le monde adorait noël et ils avaient pensé en faire un parfait pour le premier du fils du jeune blond pour qui ils s'étaient peu à peu pris d'affection. La guerre rapproche les gens et ils avaient pu voir le vrai visage de cet adolescent blond dont la vie n'avait vraiment pas fais de cadeau. Il est si facile de cacher nos peurs et nos faiblesses derrière un masque mais le temps finira toujours pas le fissurer peu à peu et nous entraîner dans les abysses de nos souffrances intérieures._

 _Les jumeaux prirent place sur le canapé, chacun d'un côté de Draco qui fixait son fils qui gazouillait sur le tapis jouant avec un petit cube. Les jeunes roux avaient été étonnés en apprenant que les jouets du bébé appartenaient à Draco lorsqu'il était enfant. Leur professeur Snape les avait conservé étant très attaché à son seul filleul._

 _-Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas fêter noël ? Demanda George_

 _Draco soupira d'un air las, il détestait qu'on lui pose des questions surtout si les réponses concernaient sa vie privée. Mais étrangement, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance aux jumeaux, qu'ils ne le trahiraient jamais. Ils prenaient soin de lui comme des grands frères avec leur petit frère alors qu'il avait passé de longues années à les rabaisser eux et leur famille._

 _-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est ''fêter noël'', répondit-il_

 _Les jumeaux furent abasourdis. Comment ne pouvait-on pas savoir ça ?!_

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-Je ne l'ai jamais réellement fêté. Pour moi noël se résumait à avoir mes cadeaux au pied de mon lit à mon réveil et à rester avec les elfes de maison puisque mes parents partaient toujours en voyage à cette période._

 _George et Fred comprirent la raison pour laquelle Draco ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le fêter. Ils eurent un regard et un sourire complice._

 _-Dans ce cas..._

 _-...nous allons te faire connaître..._

 _-...la magie de cette merveilleuse fête._

 _Et ils n'avaient pas mentis, en fouillant dans le grenier de leur professeur partit en mission pour l'Ordre, ils avaient déniché quelques décorations. Ils s'étaient amusés tous les trois avec le bambin à décorer le sapin. L'elfe de maison de Snape avait été enchanté de confectionner un repas de fête. Le premier noël du petit Henry mais aussi de Draco fut merveilleux. Il n'était certes pas claquant et prestigieux comme certaines familles de Sang-Pur aimaient le fêter mais sa simplicité leur avait tous donné le sourire. Même Snape qui était revenu pour l'occasion, avait très peu rechigner et avait eu un sourire imperceptible en voyant son filleul rire avec les jumeaux. Il n'avait plus entendu cet éclat depuis si longtemps même son sourire sans froideur lui avait manqué. Draco revivait un peu grâce à la présence des jumeaux mais ça, Snape ne l'avouerait jamais._

 _Depuis noël, la relation entre Draco et les jumeaux avaient évolué, ils étaient devenus comme une famille. Prenant soin des uns et des autres. Draco soignait leurs blessures lorsqu'ils revenaient d'une attaque de Death Eater. Il s'inquiétait à chaque fois pendant des jours priant qu'ils reviennent en vie quand les jumeaux devaient s'absenter. Il se savait impuissant, faible et ça le mettait hors de lui._

 _Le mois de mai touchait presque à sa fin, quand les jumeaux en apprenant une terrible nouvelle, prirent une décision. Ils savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les Death Eater ne trouvent leur cachette. Ils avaient appris qu'il y avait un traître au sein de l'Ordre et qu'il avait communiqué au Seigneur des Ténèbres certaines cachettes où se trouvaient les traîtres à leur sang ou sang-de-bourg comme ils étaient nommés._

 _Quand ils transplanèrent dans le hall, ils entendirent des petits gazouillements provenir du salon. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée de la pièce et en voyant Draco faire sauter sur ses genoux son fils qui riait et toute la tendresse du regard de son père sur ce petit ange, ils savaient qu'ils avaient pris la bonne décision. Ils les protégeraient quoiqu'il advienne._

 _Ils se dirigèrent vers eux, la mine un peu sombre, il était temps des adieux. Draco le comprit en voyant leur expression. Il se leva du canapé tenant son précieux ange serré contre son torse._

 _-Quand ? Souffla-t-il_

 _-La date est proche, répondit Fred_

 _-Vous devez partir, ajouta George_

 _-Partir ?_

 _Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête pour confirmer._

 _-Les Death Eater savent où se cachent les ''traîtres''. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne te retrouvent. Vous devez fuir avant._

 _-Non ! Je ne partirai pas en vous laissant. Je combattrai à vos côtés !_

 _-Pense à ton fils Draco, dit George. Il a déjà perdu un parent, ne prends pas le risque qu'il perde le seul qu'il lui reste._

 _-Je ne veux pas fuir ! Je ne veux pas vous laisser. Nous sommes une famille maintenant non ? Vous m'avez dis qu'on protégeait la famille, vous me mentiez ?_

 _-Non, répondit Fred. Et c'est pour ça qu'on te dit de fuir avec ton fils. Ne le prive pas de son père en voulant partir au front._

 _-Alors fuyez avec nous._

 _George vint prendre en coupe le visage de Draco et ancra son regard dans le sien._

 _-Ce n'est pas possible._

 _-Pourquoi ?!_

 _Fred vint enlacer la taille de Draco calquant son torse au dos du blond, il posa sa tête sur son épaule._

 _-Nous voulons créer un monde meilleur, répondit-il. Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner notre famille. Tu as l'opportunité de pouvoir te créer une nouvelle vie loin de tout ce chaos, ne la gâche pas._

 _Quelques larmes glissèrent sur les joues de Draco et les jumeaux l'enlacèrent plus fortement faisant attention à Henry dans les bras du jeune blond. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position puis les jumeaux empressèrent Draco de préparer un sac._

 _Draco faisait face aux jumeaux, son fils dans ses bras et un sac à dos contenant très peu d'affaires sur le dos. Il fit glisser dans les mains des jumeaux une fiole pour chacun._

 _-Je veux que vous ayez toutes les chances de votre côté._

 _Les jumeaux lui sourirent en comprenant que la potion que contenaient les deux fioles était du Felix Felicis, dite la potion chance._

 _-Je veux vous revoir en un seul morceau, continua Draco. Je veux que mon fils ait la chance de vivre beaucoup d'aventures avec ses deux parrains farceurs._

 _Les jumeaux sourirent à cette phrase et vinrent enlacer une dernière fois Draco lui promettant de tout faire pour sortir vivant de cette guerre et honorer cette promesse. Ils firent quelques pas en arrière et regardèrent le jeune blond activer le portoloin en forme de petite peluche. Ce jour-là, Draco Malfoy et son fils disparurent définitivement du Monde Magique._

 **OoO**

Draco ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sa tête le lançait fortement mais il avait déjà connu bien pire. Il repensa à son rêve, il n'avait pas fais un cauchemar pour une fois. Il avait tout simplement rêvé du temps de guerre quand il avait trouvé une véritable famille. Il ne remercierait jamais assez les jumeaux d'avoir toujours été présent pour lui dès ce jour où il avait sauvé la vie de George. Ils étaient devenus précieux pour lui.

Il tourna son visage sur le côté et vit son fils endormi serrant fortement contre son petit corps, sa peluche en forme d'étoile Pollux. Il vint caresser tendrement ses cheveux et se fit la promesse de toujours le protéger quelque qu'en soit le prix.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Et voilà vous savez enfin pourquoi les jumeaux n'ont jamais avoué aux autres qu'ils savaient où se cachait Draco. Alors n'en voulait pas à Blue pour la menace qu'il fait à Harry, vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi.**

 **Je sais que le rapprochement entre Harry et Draco met du temps mais il faut savoir que ça fait quatre ans qu'ils ne sont pas vus et la haine ne s'oublie pas du jour au lendemain. Mais aucune inquiétude à avoir, ils se rapprocheront enfin dans le chapitre 10**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Lyxie :** Ca me fait plaisir qu'il te plaise surtout sachant que ce personnage est à mon image, il me représente. XD Les réponses vont arrivées peu à peu, enfin il faudra trouver les nombreux indices que je laisse ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui mettent mon histoire en favorite, qui followent et celles qui me laissent des reviews. Ça me fait très sincèrement plaisir. Pour être honnête, j'avais peur que mon style d'écriture ne plaise pas mais je suis heureuse d'avoir pris le risque de poster et voir le soutien que je reçois. Vous êtes tous/toutes formidables !**

 **Ensuite j'ai mis ma bio à jour (enfin il faut que je rajoute un nouvel HPDM dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a quelques jours) donc vous pouvez déjà avoir un aperçu des prochaines histoires que j'écrirai. N'hésitez réellement pas à me dire la prochaine histoire que vous voulez lire quand celle-ci sera terminée, de cette façon j'aurai le temps d'écrire plusieurs chapitres d'avance.**

 **Pour terminer, je vais commencer une collaboration avec ma jeune sœur. Nous allons écrire un HPDM à deux qui sera assez sombre (c'est ça quand deux timbrées sadiques collaborent XD). Si vous voulez le synopsis, n'hésitez pas à en faire la demande dans vos reviews et je le mettrai dans la note de fin du prochain chapitre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

Après avoir récupéré la peluche du garçonnet, Morgane l'avait emmené dans la chambre où reposait Draco. Le petit blond ne voulant plus quitter son père, elle le borda et un tendre sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres lorsque la vision de l'enfant endormi collé à son père s'offrit à son regard. Mais son regard se fit plus triste lorsqu'il se fixa sur le visage du jeune homme blond. Elle caressa ses cheveux puis baisa son front. Elle ne laisserait personne s'en prendre à sa précieuse famille.

Morgane ressortit de la chambre refermant doucement la porte. Elle longea les longs couloirs et pénétra dans une pièce tamisée par les chandelles accrochées au mur. Elle s'avança dans la pièce qui était un petit bureau et prit place sur l'un des fauteuils. Face à elle se trouvait sa sœur, assise élégamment les jambes croisées dans le petit sofa deux places, une longue et fine pipi entre ses doigts. Elladora ancra son regard dans celui de sa sœur, elle inspira une bouffée de sa pipe puis recracha la fumée.

-Tu as aussi compris ? Demanda Elladora

-Ce n'était pas difficile à faire le lien.

-Je comprends pourquoi personne ne doit le découvrir. Mais je m'inquiète pour Blondinet.

-Moi aussi. Je conçois la raison du silence sur certains moments de son passé mais ça risque de se finir tragiquement.

-J'en déduis que tu vas donc le faire.

-Oui, ils font tous les deux partis de notre famille et je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps de voir la souffrance qu'il cache derrière ses faux sourires.

Elladora inspira une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe plongée dans sa réflexion. Elle comprenait parfaitement la motivation de sa sœur mais si elle le faisait, elle aurait bien trop à perdre.

-Morgane, dit-elle très sérieuse. Tu sais qu'il ne voudra jamais que tu fasses ça. Il ne risquera jamais de mettre ta vie en danger mais aussi celle de son enfant qui grandit dans ton ventre.

-Je le sais Ella. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu gardes le secret sur ça.

-Il y a de fortes chances qu'il te tue de ses propres mains quand il l'apprendra.

Morgane rit à la réponse de sa sœur. Elle ne doutait pas de la colère qu'émanerait l'homme quand il apprendrait ce qu'elle comptait faire pour protéger sa famille.

-Puisque je ne peux pas te raisonner, Blue t'accompagnera !

-Non ! Répliqua Morgane. Je dois le faire seule. Blue sera plus utile avec toi et tu sais qu'il ne pourra pas me protéger complètement.

-Bien, soupira Elladora. Mais si ça se corse, fais appel au tien.

Morgane hocha la tête et lui sourit. Elladora se leva du sofa, sa pipe à moitié consumée toujours entre ses longs doigts fins manucurés. Elle fit face à Morgane et vint poser ses lèvres sur son front. La plus jeune frissonna à ce contact et comprit ce que l'aînée venait de faire à travers cet échange.

-Brûle leur âme, petite étoile, souffla Elladora

Morgane serra les doigts de Elladora puis la regarda se diriger vers la porte. La plus âgée ancra son regard verrons dans celui bleu de sa jeune sœur. Elladora déposa un petit sablier accroché à une fine chaîne sur la poignée en bois.

-La famille veille toujours sur les siens.

Elladora quitta définitivement la pièce après cette phrase. Morgane ferma les yeux et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Sa famille était précieuse et elle ne permettrai à personne de la briser. Elle se leva à son tour, s'avança vers la porte où elle prit le sablier qu'elle accrocha autour de son cou. Son regard se fit déterminé lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce à son tour. Il était l'heure de mettre son projet à exécution.

 **OoO**

Draco voulut se relever mais une grimace de douleur se peignit sur son visage. Un soupir las quitta ses lèvres. Il priait Merlin pour que toute cette histoire se termine très vite. Son cœur se brisait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il percevait la tristesse dans le regard de son petit ange, que ses sourires se faisaient moins joyeux.

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas son fils remuer et ouvrir les yeux. Mais il sentit parfaitement son poids lorsqu'il lui sauta dessus provoquant un gémissement de douleur.

-Tu as mal papa ?!

Draco retint une nouvelle grimace en sentant son fils remuer sur lui.

-Non ça va, mon ange, répondit Draco en souriant

Henry fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas idiot.

-Je vais chercher le gentil docteur.

Le petit blond s'empressa de descendre du lit et courut hors de la chambre laissant Draco seul dans la chambre. Le blond essaya une nouvelle fois de se relever mais échoua, il grogna.

-Tu devrais éviter de trop bouger, retentit une voix

Draco ferma les yeux et grogna une nouvelle fois, il avait reconnu cette voix.

-Que fais-tu ici Potter ?

-Fred m'a appelé hier pour te soigner.

Potter s'approcha du lit et tendit la main pour l'aider à l'installer dans une position assise mais Draco rejeta sa main et le regarda froidement.

-Ne me touche pas Potter, siffla-t-il glacialement

-Cesse de faire l'enfant Malfoy ! Je dois vérifier si tes blessures ont bien cicatrisés.

-Moi vivant, tu ne me toucheras plus !

Potter soupira, il en avait plus qu'assez de ce blond trop têtu et emmerdeur pour son bien. Sans faire fi des protestations de Draco, il l'attrapa et l'assit dans des gestes doux pour éviter de raviver la douleur. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire un geste pour le repousser, il releva son haut et examina ses blessures.

Il sortit une pommade cicatrisante de sa robe et ouvrit le petit pot. Il en mit sur ses doigts et vint masser les nouvelles cicatrices qui marqueraient la peau diaphane de Draco. Il laissa errer son regard sur le torse de Draco et son regard se fit triste lorsqu'il tomba sur les petites cicatrices qu'avaient laissé ce terrible sort lancé de sa propre main ce jour-là.

 **OoO**

 _Se hâtant de quitter les lieux avant que Rusard n'apparaisse, il descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier de marbre et courut le long du couloir, à l'étage inférieur. Parvenu devant les toilettes, il colla son oreille contre la porte mais n'entendit rien. Il entra alors en silence._

 _À l'intérieur, Draco Malfoy lui tournait le dos, cramponné des deux mains au lavabo, sa tête aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc penchée en avant._

 _-Non, calme toi, dit la voix chantante de Mimi Geignarde qui s'élevait de l'une des cabines. Calme toi... Dis moi ce qui ne va pas... Je peux t'aider..._

 _-Personne ne peut m'aider, répondit Malfoy, le corps tremblant. Je n'y arrive pas... Ça ne marchera pas... S'il le découvre, il me tuera..._

 _Avec un choc si considérable qu'il en fut cloué sur place, Harry comprit alors que Malfoy pleurait, des larmes coulant de son visage blême dans le lavabo malpropre. Malfoy sanglota, renifla puis, parcouru d'un grand frisson, regarda dans le miroir craquelé et vit par-dessus son épaule Harry qui le regardait._

 _Il fit aussitôt volte-face en sortant sa baguette. Instinctivement, Harry saisit la sienne. Le sortilège de Malfoy manqua Harry de quelques centimètres, fracassant la lampe accrochée au mur, tout près de lui. Harry se jeta de côté, pensa_ _ **Levicorpus**_ _, sa baguette brandie, mais Malfoy bloqua le maléfice et leva la main pour en envoyer un nouveau._

 _-Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! S'écria Mimi Geignarde, l'écho de sa voix résonnant avec force sur le carrelage. Arrêtez ! Arrêtez !_

 _Il y eut un ''bang'' retentissant et la corbeille à papiers derrière Harry explosa. Il tenta de lancer le sortilège du Bloque-jambes qui ricocha sur le mur, derrière l'oreille de Malfoy, et fit voler en éclats le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, juste au-dessous de Mimi Geignarde. L'eau déferla de tous côtés. Harry glissa et perdit l'équilibre au moment où Malfoy, le visage déformé par la haine, s'exclamait :_

 _-_ _ **Endolo**_ _..._

 _-_ _ **Sectumsempra**_ _! Hurla Harry tombé à terre, en agitant frénétiquement sa baguette_

 _Du sang jaillit alors du visage et de la poitrine de Malfoy comme si une épée invisible l'avait tailladé. Il vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol inondé d'eau dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussures, sa baguette tombant de sa main inerte._

 _-Non...,s'étrangla Harry_

 _Glissant, chancelant, il se releva et se précipita sur Malfoy dont le visage était maintenant d'un rouge luisant, ses mains blanches crispées sur sa poitrine ensanglantée._

 _-Non... Je ne voulais..._

 _Harry ne savait plus ce qu'il disait. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de Malfoy qui tremblait de tout son corps dans une mare de sang et Mimi Geignarde poussa soudain un hurlement assourdissant._

 _-Au meurtre ! Meurtre dans les toilettes ! Au meurtre !_

 _Derrière Harry, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il releva la tête, terrifié, Snape venait de surgir, le visage livide. Écartant Harry, il s'agenouilla au-dessus de Malfoy, sortit sa baguette et la passa le long des profondes blessures que le maléfice avait causé, marmonnant une incantation qui ressemblait presque à une chanson. Le flot de sang parut s'assécher. Snape essuya celui qui maculait le visage de Malfoy et répéta son enchantement. Les blessures se refermaient à présent._

 _Harry regardait fixement, horrifié par ce qu'il avait fais, à peine conscient que lui aussi était trempé de sang et d'eau. Lorsque Snape eut exécuté pour la troisième fois son contre-maléfice, il souleva à moitié Malfoy pour le remettre debout._

 _-Vous devez aller à l'infirmerie. Il restera peut-être des cicatrices mais si vous prenez tout de suite du dictame, on peut l'éviter... Venez..._

 _Malfoy attrapa la robe noire du professeur Snape dans sa main tremblante._

 _-Il est toujours là ?! Demanda le blond d'une voix désespérée_

 _Snape plongea son regard dans celui de son élève et hocha la tête. Puis il le soutint pour l'aider à traverser les toilettes. Arrivé devant la porte, lança avec une colère froide :_

 _-Vous, Potter, vous m'attendez ici._

 _Harry n'eut pas un seul instant l'idée de désobéir. Il se redressa lentement, tremblant de tous ses membres, et baissa les yeux vers le sol humide. Des tâches de sang flottaient à sa surface comme des fleurs cramoisies._

 **OoO**

Harry se secoua mentalement, ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser les erreurs du passé. Il continua de passer de la pommade sur les nouvelles cicatrices. Arrivé près du bas ventre, il fronça les sourcils en voyant le bout d'une longue cicatrice dépassant de son pantalon, elle devait se situer sous la limite de la ceinture, bien en-dessous du nombril. Harry trouva cela très étrange que Draco ait ce genre de cicatrice surtout à cet endroit.

Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de se poser plus de questions, Draco voyant qu'il avait terminé, le repoussa et remit son haut en place. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais au même instant, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Elladora avança de quelques pas dans la pièce, un sourire sadique sur ses lèvres fines.

-Blondinet, susurra-t-elle. Tu me déçois beaucoup.

La jeune femme s'amusait à faire glisser entre ses longs doigts fins un poignard noir aux reflets bleutés.

-Te souviens-tu ce que je t'ai dis avant mon départ ?

Draco blêmit légèrement, il se souvenait très bien ce que la jeune femme lui avait dis. Il frissonna au souvenir de la lueur de pure folie qui avait illuminé le regard de la jeune femme ce jour-là.

-Je constate que tu t'en souviens. Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse.

-Je-

-Tss ! Tu fais parti de la famille Blondinet, il faut donc clore ce chapitre.

Elle arrêta de s'amuser avec le poignard et d'un sourire encore plus sadique, le lança agilement sur Draco sous le regard horrifié de Harry. Le poignard vint s'incruster dans le mur au-dessus de la tête de Draco qui soupira de soulagement.

-Bien, maintenant que nous avons clos cette histoire, continua-t-elle. Tu vas te lever et suivre cet homme.

Elle désigna Harry d'un mouvement du menton et voyant les protestations de Draco arriver, l'arrêta en levant sa main le priant ainsi de se taire.

-Morgane s'est déjà arrangée avec lui. Il va vous emmener en lieu sûr. Vous partirez dès que tu seras prêt.

-Et toi ? Tu ne comptes pas venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Elladora pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit.

-Je vous rejoindrai quand j'aurai réglé une affaire. Je te laisse mon poignard, il vous protégera.

Draco comprit immédiatement ce que comptait faire Elladora.

-C'est de la pure folie ! Dit-il

-Ma vie est rythmé de folie, très cher.

Elle s'avança vers le lit demandant d'un regard à Harry de se reculer ce qu'il fit. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit et attrapa le visage de Draco dans ses mains fines. Elle porta ses lèvres à l'oreille du jeune blond qui ouvrit les yeux de surprise aux paroles murmurées de la jeune femme. Elle se recula ensuite et vint baiser les deux joues de Draco. Elle ancra son regard dans celui de Draco.

-Nous vous protégerons, Blondinet, dit-elle

Elle se leva puis fit face à Harry qui n'avait pas pu entendre les paroles de la jeune femme.

-Je vous les confie, prononça-t-elle. Mais je n'hésiterai pas à vous arracher le cœur si vous leur faites du mal.

Et sans un dernier regard, elle quitta la chambre pour rejoindre Blue qui l'attendait dans le hall. Sans une dernière parole, tous deux quittèrent la demeure Snape.

 **OoO**

Harry ouvrit la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd et laissa entrer ses nouveaux invités. Peu après le départ de Elladora Lynch, sa jeune sœur était venue rejoindre Draco dans la chambre qu'il occupait et l'avait aidé à s'habiller. Ils avaient ensuite tous deux rassemblés leurs affaires puis étaient allés au salon pour récupérer le jeune Henry qui jouer à l'un des jeux que les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient offert. Tous trois avaient ensuite suivis Harry hors du manoir afin de transplaner ne pouvant pas le faire à l'intérieur à cause d'un sort de protection anti-transplanage. Quand ils apparurent dans la rue devant son habitation, il dut leur faire lire à voix haute l'adresse marquée sur un parchemin pour que la maison puisse apparaître devant leurs yeux.

Ils se trouvaient maintenant dans l'ancien QG de l'Ordre du Phénix mais surtout la maison de Harry que lui avait légué son défunt parrain, Sirius Black. Il leur montra les pièces principales comme le salon ou la cuisine puis leur montra leur chambre. Il redescendit à la cuisine les laissant s'installer.

Assis devant sa tasse de café, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revoir Malfoy de cette façon, devoir l'héberger pour le protéger lui et sa famille. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine en repensant au fait que Malfoy avait une famille maintenant. Il avait perçu cette lueur de tendresse dans le regard gris de Malfoy quand il regardait sa femme et son fils.

Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, il devait réprimer ses sentiments. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par eux et surtout pas les alimenter car il ne s'en relèverait pas. Quand toute cette histoire prendrait fin, Malfoy repartirait avec sa famille et lui, resterait une nouvelle fois seul avec le cœur brisé.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Alors pour le passage du sectumsempra j'ai repris celui du livre mais en modifiant deux/trois choses et j'ai rajouté une phrase capitale qui est un énorme indice mais il y en a aussi un autre juste après le flash-back. Sincèrement je me pends si vous ne trouvez pas la signification du deuxième énorme indice... J'ai beaucoup ri en lisant vos reviews, aucune personne n'a relevé la phrase de Draco disant que la mère de Henry est morte pendant l'accouchement. Vous n'y croyez pas c'est ça ?**

 **Encore merci pour votre soutien, il me touche beaucoup !**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **CQFD :** Ah des gênes de Bellatrix non mais aussi folle qu'elle ça c'est certain. Oh tu es la seule à avoir compris qu'il n'était pas humain mais que c'était vraiment un renard à la base. Je te félicite ! Ah pour savoir si Morgane est enceinte de Draco, tu le sauras dans le chapitre 11 ou 12 (ouais faut que je vois d'abord ce que je vais écrire dans le chapitre 11 vu ce qu'il se passe dans le 10). A Snape restera toujours Snape mais pas en présence de son filleul. Draco qui a réellement une vie de merde sérieux. Ah peut-être que ce chapitre aura répondu à ta question. Je voulais vraiment donner de l'importance aux jumeaux par rapport à Henry. Harry est un cas vraiment désespérant... Mais la vie serait bien trop ennuyante si elle n'était pas bercée d'une touche de folie ~ Je suis heureuse que ça te donne envie de découvrir la suite. Ah oui, Harry saura assumer, il est peut-être lent d'esprit mais il prend toujours ses responsabilités et respecte toujours ses paroles.

Ta dernière question m'a beaucoup fais rire. Alors en fait il ne faut pas voir le rêve comme un événement qui s'est réellement passé, des fois nos rêves ne sont qu'une image qui répond à nos angoisses, à nos peurs, nos craintes, nos joies... Et c'est la même chose pour Draco, l'étranglement est la représentation de ses peurs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Merci infiniment pour tout votre soutien ! Je suis vraiment heureuse que l'histoire plaise. Alors je publie le chapitre 9 plus tôt car je suis actuellement sur l'écriture d'un OS HPDM pour Halloween et n'étant pas sûre d'avoir le temps de poster vendredi, je vous le poste aujourd'hui. Quand j'aurai fini l'OS, j'écrirai enfin la suite de cette histoire, donc des chapitres 11 à 15 (oui je compte l'épilogue comme un chapitre). Ensuite je continuerai mon histoire « Les ténèbres viennent t'embrasser » (vous pouvez trouver le résumé dans ma bio) et d'autres OS ou multi-shot en parallèle. Sachez que vos hypothèses dans vos reviews m'ont fait beaucoup sourire ou rire pour certaines. Et mine de rien, certain(e)s d'entre vous êtes sur la voie.**

* * *

 **Chapitre IX**

Morgane posa le sac à côté du bureau puis se tourna vers Draco qui était prostré devant la fenêtre de la chambre. Henry, quant à lui, était sagement assis sur le lit, un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. La jeune femme s'approcha du blond et vint enlacer sa taille, posant son front contre son épaule. Draco enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Morgane et ferma les yeux.

-Elle te l'a dis, devina Morgane

-Comment l'avez-vous su ?

-Il nous a simplement suffit d'observer. Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dis ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Morgane retourna Draco et posa ses mains sur ses joues, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

-Vous faites parti de notre famille, ne l'oublie pas !

Draco posa son front contre celui de Morgane et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'un jour quelqu'un découvrirait la vérité, il n'avait aucun doute que son parrain le savait depuis longtemps mais avait gardé le silence.

-Nous ne dirons rien, continua Morgane. Mais j'ai peur pour vous, je ne veux pas que tu le perdes si quelqu'un autre que notre famille le découvre.

-Je me battrai ! Je ne laisserai personne me l'enlever !

Morgane sourit tendrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper ses larmes. Sa décision se fit plus déterminer, elle ferait tout pour que son bonheur ne soit pas brisé. Elle avait bien trop souvent essuyer son cœur en larmes ou calmer ses angoisses qui le terrifiaient la nuit. Elle avait trop souvent vu la peur dans son regard qu'un jour on lui prenne son précieux petit ange.

Elle recula son visage et ancra dans sa mémoire chaque trait de son visage, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et le jeune blond eut l'étrange sensation que ce geste avait un goût d'adieu.

-Promet moi que lorsque cette histoire sera terminée, tu tourneras la page sur ton passé et tu seras égoïste pour enfin être heureux.

Draco hocha la tête et la serra dans ses bras, elle avait été ce petit rayon de lumière qui l'avait sorti de ses ténèbres trois ans plus tôt.

Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras jusqu'à ce que Henry tire sur le pull de son père pour lui signaler qu'il avait faim.

 **OoO**

Harry avait fini par vider sa tasse de café, à peine touchée, dans le lavabo. Il allait s'enfermer dans son bureau lorsqu'il entendit des petits coups portés contre la porte principale. Il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée et ouvrit le portant en bois mais il regretta bien vite son geste. Devant lui se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux de feu.

-Je pensais que tu hibernais, dit-elle ironiquement

Avant que Harry puisse protester, elle le poussa pour entrer et déjà en territoire conquis, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle prit place sur une chaise et croisa les jambes ainsi que les bras. Harry la rejoignit soupirant de lassitude.

-Pourquoi ne réponds-tu à aucune de mes lettres ?

-J'étais occupé. Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

-Je n'avais aucun signe de vie de mon fiancé alors je suis venue le voir.

Harry soupira et vint se coller au plan de travail croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Nous ne sommes pas fiancés Ginny. Pourquoi as-tu menti ?

-Je n'ai pas menti ! Nous nous aimons donc il est légitime que nous nous marions.

-Ginny-

Sa phrase fut coupé par un rire d'enfant qui provenait des escaliers. Ginny fronça les sourcils et allait prendre la parole mais sa phrase resta coincée dans sa gorge en voyant un jeune enfant blond entrer dans la cuisine accompagné d'une élégante jeune femme brune aux yeux bleus nuit.

À la vue de la jeune rousse, l'enfant perdit son sourire et se cacha derrière les jambes de la jeune brune qui avait dessiné sur ses lèvres un sourire poli.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Siffla Ginny. Que faites-vous chez mon fiancé ?

La jeune brune parut surprise, d'après les dires de Harry à leur première rencontre, il n'avait pas personne dans sa vie sentimentale. Lui aurait-il menti ?

-Ginny ! Claqua la voix froide de Harry. Qui sont ces personnes et ce qu'ils font chez moi ne te regarde pas !

-Harry ! J'ai le droit de savoir, nous sommes fiancés !

-Nous reviendrons plus tard, dit doucement la brune

-Non, Morgane. Vous pouvez rester. Ginny allait partir de toute façon.

Harry attrapa le poignet de Ginny et la tira vers l'entrée mais avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte pour la faire sortir, elle se dégagea de sa prise.

-Explique moi ce qu'il se passe !

-J'héberge un ami et sa famille pour quelques jours. Ne reviens plus ici, s'il te plaît.

-Pourquoi ? Que me caches-tu ?

-Rien. Je viendrai vous voir au Terrier dans quelques jours alors arrêtez de me harceler de lettres.

Ginny s'approcha d'un pas félin de Harry et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Elle avança son visage vers le sien mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient se poser sur celles de Harry, il tourna la tête et réprima une grimace. La jeune rousse dût se rabattre sur sa joue. Elle se recula et lui sourit.

-Je reviendrai te voir, mon amour.

Elle quitta le 12, Square Grimmaurd sous le regard dépité de Harry. Il espérait sincèrement que les jumeaux ne lui avaient pas menti quand ils lui avaient dis détenir le moyen de mettre fin à toute cette comédie ridicule.

-La Gazette doit être en effervescence. Leur héro va se marier avec la Belette femelle.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix narquoise légèrement traînante. Il avait réellement une vie de merde. Il se tourna et planta son regard émeraude dans celui anthracite de Draco qui avait un sourire narquois peint sur ses lèvres.

-Ma vie privée ne te regarde en rien Malfoy, siffla-t-il entre ses dents

-Ta vie ennuyeuse ne m'intéresse aucunement. Tu pourras très bientôt retourner sauter ta future femme et lui faire beaucoup de belettes.

Draco descendit les deux dernières marches et s'apprêtait à se diriger vers la cuisine mais Harry le retint par le poignet. Le blond tourna son regard vers le sien et Harry fut quelque peu déstabilisé de voir cette lueur de pure haine dans le regard gris. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Lâche moi, Potter !

-Pourquoi me hais-tu tant ? Souffla Harry

Il n'avait pu retenir cette pensée de sortir de ses lèvres et son cœur se brisa un peu plus en voyant le regard de Draco se faire un peu plus dur, sa haine s'intensifiant.

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je te hais tant, Potter ? Je ne te pardonnerai jamais d'avoir failli m'arracher ce que j'ai de plus précieux.

Draco se dégagea de la prise de Harry et quitta enfin l'entrée pour rejoindre Morgane et Henry qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Il laissa Harry dans une incompréhension totale. Il avait failli lui arracher ce qu'il avait de plus précieux ? De quoi parlait-il ? Les paroles de Draco n'avaient aucun sens pour Harry.

 **OoO**

Draco avait rejoins Morgane dans la cuisine qui l'avait interrogé du regard mais le blond avait gardé le silence. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter la jeune femme, il repoussa les souvenirs qui émergeaient sa tête. Revenir dans le Monde Magique mais surtout le revoir lui, le replongeait dans ses sombres pensées. Il ne voulait pas s'y perdre une nouvelle fois.

Il prit place à côté de Henry qui babillait à propos d'une histoire que lui avait raconté Blue lorsque Draco se reposait dans la chambre chez son parrain pour se remettre de ses blessures. Draco l'écoutait parler, répondant avec l'aide de Morgane à ses nombreuses questions sur telle ou telle chose.

Sa main se leva pour venir caresser ses cheveux et il vint baiser le front de son petit ange. Morgane souriait en voyant cette scène. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'une personne était cachée dans l'ombre et les observait.

Harry recula et s'empressa d'aller s'enfermer dans son bureau, son cœur déjà brisé s'était un peu plus fissuré devant cette vision. Ils renvoyaient l'image d'une famille heureuse et aimante. Et Harry savait qu'il n'aurait jamais sa place dans ce tableau. Il devait taire ses sentiments avant de ne sombrer complètement.

Il s'assit sur son grand fauteuil et permit à ses larmes trop longtemps retenues de glisser sur ses joues, il pleurait son chagrin, son amour brisé bien avant d'avoir commencé.

Harry avait mis du temps à comprendre mais il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une personne qui ne partagerait jamais son amour. Son cœur avait succombé à nul autre que Draco Malfoy, le prince froid des Slytherin.

Au début, il ne comprenait pas tous ces sentiments qui se déversaient en lui le rendant un peu plus fou chaque jour. Il avait fais une obsession sur le Slytherin tout le long de leur sixième année exaspérant fortement Hermione. Mais il rétorquait à chaque fois qu'il devait surveiller Malfoy, qu'il était persuadé qu'il préparait un mauvais coup. Il était très loin du compte et n'avait jamais eu de réponses à ses nombreuses questions. Il n'avait su trouver la raison du comportement étrange de Malfoy cette année-là.

Puis le blond avait fui le jour où Dumbledore fut tué tout en haut de la Tour d'astronomie, cette nuit du 30 juin. Harry avait pensé comme les autres que Malfoy était responsable de la venue de quelques Death Eaters cette nuit-là à Hogwarts, ce qui expliquait sa fuite. Ils apprirent plus tard que le responsable était en réalité Théodore Nott et personne n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Malfoy. Enfin pas tous, pensa amer Harry. Les jumeaux savaient depuis le début où se cachait Malfoy et avaient gardé le secret.

Il en avait voulu au blond d'être parti, il était sa Némésis, son défouloir. Il avait mis du temps à faire disparaître le brouillard qui régner sur la signification de ses réels sentiments. Il avait pris conscience lors de la recherche des horcruxes que Malfoy lui manquait, pas seulement leurs joutes verbales, la présence du blond toute entière. Il avait fini par comprendre qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

C'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait recherché après la fin de la guerre. Mais en le voyant aujourd'hui avec une femme et un enfant, il prit la décision de sceller au fond de son cœur ses sentiments même si cela signifier de souffrir en silence.

 **OoO**

Une silhouette attrapa une longue cape noire bleutée rangée au fond de sa valise. Elle ne l'avait pas porté depuis tant d'années, un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle se leva et la mit sur ses épaules, dissimulant son visage sous le capuchon de la cape. Elle quitta ensuite la chambre puis descendit les marches sans faire un seul bruit. Elle ne devait réveiller personne.

Arrivée devant la porte d'entrée, elle lança un dernier regard circulaire à l'habitat et un sourire triste se peint sur ses fines lèvres. Elle finit par ouvrir la porte et sortit de la demeure disparaissant dans la nuit sombre.

Cette nuit marquerait le temps des vengeances et d'un livre enfermant le passé qui se refermerait.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, c'est une sorte de transition pour la suite.**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **CQFD :** Oui, il est fort possible que Draco était enceint à ce moment-là mais pas forcément de Harry. Hum tu es peut-être sur la voie...(ah ça ne serait pas amusant si je te disais oui ou non tout de suite). Ensuite la raison pour laquelle Draco a été le premier à lancer un sort dans les toilettes sera révélée plus tard. Alors non, il ne s'appelle Red, son nom est révélé dans le chapitre 10 et sa forme animale dans le 11. En fait j'ai appelé celui de Elladora, Blue pour la simple raison que si j'avais mis son vrai prénom les lecteurs auraient pu avoir du mal à le prononcer étant un prénom coréen. Blue est en réalité le chanteur du groupe EXO (enfin j'utilise seulement son physique), Baekhyun mais les gens ont tendance à le prononce bacon donc j'ai voulu faire au plus simple. En ce qui concerne celui de Morgane, il fait aussi parti du même groupe mais son nom de scène est très simple à prononcer donc je l'ai gardé. ^^ C'est fais exprès, j'ai voulu les faire vraiment très proches tous les deux mais après je n'ai jamais dis que c'était Draco le père de l'enfant de Morgane...Pour le ''il'' tu le sauras dans le chapitre 12. Et ils vivent dans le monde des Bisounours XD Oh alors tu penses que le sort qu'a lancé Draco sur Henry serait un glamour. Hum tu brûles peut-être ~ Si elle te rend chèvre alors ça veut dire que j'ai gagné mon pari (ouais j'en fais avec ma conscience, faut bien s'occuper quand on s'ennuie XD). Faut dire que Elladora est en réalité moi alors il est fort possible de retrouver de sa folie dans RAR ~ Le sadisme, il n'y a rien de mieux dans le monde ;) Oh mais sois bavarde, au moins je parlerai moins seule ou à mon chat...


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Salut à tout le monde ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps pour poster la suite et j'en suis navrée mais j'ai beaucoup de soucis en ce moment n'ayant pas la tête à écrire ou penser à poster. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez surtout que je ne sais pas exactement quand le chapitre 11 sera posté. Je passe un mauvais moment niveau familial donc je reviendrai le plus tôt possible. Je soutiens aussi tous(tes) les lecteurs(trices) qui habitent sur Paris, je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! Ensuite je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes qui suivent mon histoire, l'ont mis en favoris ou/et me laissent des reviews. Sincèrement j'en ai pleuré de joie tellement je suis heureuse de votre soutien, il me va droit au cœur et je le chéris ! Merci aussi aux personnes qui ont pris la peine de voter pour la prochaine fiction, sachez pour ceux/celles qui n'ont pas voté et qui le veulent ont jusqu'à la mise en ligne du chapitre 11 pour le faire. Je ferai le décompte des votes en bas de ce chapitre pour que vous puissiez voir quelle histoire est en tête. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre X**

Draco ouvrit les yeux lentement, il avait encore très peu dormi mais il en avait pris l'habitude. Il se releva et quitta le lit, laissant son fils dormir. Il s'approcha de son sac pour en sortir des affaires mais son regard tomba sur une enveloppe posée dessus. Il la prit et l'ouvrit sortant la lettre qu'elle contenait. Au fil de sa lecture ses mains se firent de plus en plus tremblantes et il se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure.

À la fin de sa lecture, la lettre glissa de ses mains et mut par la colère et l'impuissance, son poing vint frapper violemment dans le mur et un cri de rage sorti d'entre ses lèvres. Pourquoi lui arrachait-on chaque miettes de bonheur qu'il goûtait ?

-Papa ? Demanda une petite voix ensommeillée

Henry était assis sur le lit et se frottait les yeux à moitié ouverts. Le cri de son père l'avait réveillé. Draco se retourna et fixa son fils, son petit ange qui lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour-là. Il l'avait empêché de faire l'irréparable sans avoir conscience. Il avança fébrilement vers le lit pour serrer son fils contre lui.

-Tu as fais un cauchemar papa ?

Henry tapota doucement le dos de son père pour le réconforter.

-Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ?

Draco rit légèrement, il racontait toujours une histoire à Henry après qu'il ait fais un mauvais rêve. Voir son fils essayer de le réconforter lui réchauffait le cœur.

-Je t'aime tant mon petit ange, murmura Draco

-Moi aussi papa, je t'aime beaucoup beaucoup.

Draco resserra son étreinte, son ange était sa raison de vie, sa bouffée d'air. Sans lui, il aurait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

C'est sur cette vision que Harry arriva, baguette à la main, dans la chambre. Il avait été alerté par le cri de rage et avait cru à un danger. Il fut soulagé de voir que personne dans la pièce ne courrait de danger. Par contre il remarqua la sueur qui perlait sur le visage du blond et sa respiration saccadée qu'il essayait de ralentir.

Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche puis se dirigea vers le lit jusqu'à être à la hauteur des deux autres. Il avança sa main vers le front en sueur du blond et la posa dessus. Ses doutes s'avéraient fondés, il avait bien de la fièvre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? Cracha Draco

-Tu as de la fièvre Malfoy. Tu dois rester coucher et te reposer.

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Henry habille toi, nous partons.

L'enfant se détacha de son père et ne protesta pas, il mit ses lunettes sur son petit nez et descendit du lit puis se dirigea vers sa petite valise pour choisir une tenue. Draco allait lui aussi se lever mais Harry, agacé par son comportement, le repoussa et le força à s'allonger dans le lit. Malheureusement le blond se débattit ce qui fit perdre encore plus patience à Harry.

-Bon sang Malfoy ! Arrête de te débattre ! Tu risque d'empirer ta fièvre.

-Je m'en fous ! Lâche moi, je dois la retrouver !

Harry plaqua les poignets de Draco contre le matelas et se tenait au-dessus de lui pour empêcher toute fuite.

-Retrouver qui ?

Draco refusa de répondre et tourna sa tête sur le côté. Il ne s'abaisserait pas à demander de l'aide au Sauveur. Harry soupira devant l'air têtu du blond, il attrapa sa baguette et lui lança un sort d'immobilisation pour être sûr que Malfoy se s'enfuit pas lorsqu'il quitterait la pièce pour aller chercher une potion qui baisserait sa fièvre.

Il redescendit du lit et retint un sourire amusé lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que le blond lui lançait. Il quitta la chambre pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard, trouvant le petit Henry sur le lit caressant les cheveux de son père et lui racontant le rêve qu'il avait fais. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Malfoy serait si tendre avec son enfant. Il pensait qu'il suivrait les traces de son père mais il fallait croire qu'il s'était fortement trompé. Malfoy était aimant avec son fils et était capable de tout sacrifier pour lui.

Il s'approcha du blond et lui souleva la tête puis lui fit avaler doucement la potion. Il reposa la fiole vide sur la table de chevet et enleva son sort sur Malfoy qui retrouva la totalité de ses mouvements. Harry ne craignait pas qu'il s'enfuit puisque la potion le ferait dormir dans peu de temps.

-Je te hais Potter, marmonna Draco

Harry leva les yeux au plafond puis recouvrit le blond avec la couverture faisant signe à Henry de le suivre pour laisser son père se reposer. Il referma la porte puis se tourna vers le petit.

-Tu as faim ? Lui demanda-t-il

L'enfant fixait la porte de la chambre et se triturait les doigts sur son pull. Harry s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ton papa a juste un peu de fièvre, il ira mieux après avoir dormi.

Le petit blond hocha la tête et finit par suivre Harry jusqu'à la cuisine. Le brun l'aida à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises. Sa basant sur les goûts de son filleul, Teddy, il lui servit un bol de céréales ayant préchauffé le lait avant pour que ce soit meilleur. Harry prit place ensuite en face du petit et se servit une tasse de café.

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées remarquant enfin un détail particulier.

-Où est ta maman ? Demanda-t-il à Henry

L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté, il ne comprenait pas la question de l'adulte.

-Ma maman ?

-Oui, ta maman Morgane. Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin.

-Tata Morg' n'est pas ma maman.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il avait pensé que Morgane était la mère du petit Henry surtout que personne n'avait démenti cette information.

-Mon papa est aussi ma maman, continua le petit

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent un peu plus. Il ne comprenait rien à cette histoire. Il se replongea dans ses pensées, fixant le petit qui finissait son bol de céréales.

 **OoO**

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, la fièvre de Draco avait baissé et Harry avait fini par découvrir que Morgane avait quitté le Square Grimmaurd pour régler une affaire familiale. Draco étant resté bloqué deux jours au lit, Harry s'était occupé du petit Malfoy et avait été surpris par cet enfant très intelligent pour son jeune âge, posant toujours des questions pour assouvir sa soif de savoir mais il était aussi très timide et très maladroit.

Henry adorait raconter à son père tout ce qu'il faisait avec Harry et le blond l'écoutait avec attendrissement ce qui étonnait toujours fortement Harry. Malfoy ne lui avait pas encore fais la remarque de ne pas s'approcher de son fils ce qu'il trouvait très étrange mais il mettait ça sur le compte que Draco était malade.

Quatre jours après le départ de la jeune femme, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans le salon. Harry s'y précipita et vit un jeune brun tenir dans ses bras Morgane, inconsciente et en sang. Avant que Harry n'ait pu faire un geste, Draco se précipita vers les deux arrivants.

-Kai, qu'est-il arrivé à Morgane ?!

-Elle m'a appelé trop tard, souffla Kai

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas empêché de faire ça ?!

Harry examinant du regard les blessures de la jeune femme, décida que les explications seraient pour plus tard.

-Il faut l'emmener tout de suite à St Mungo, dit-il

-Je viens avec vous, répliqua Draco

-Non, tu restes ici Malfoy. C'est trop risqué pour toi de sortir.

Avant que le blond ne proteste, il lui lança un sort qui l'empêcherait de sortir de la demeure puis transplana avec Morgane et le dénommé Kai.

L'attente fut très longue pour Draco, il faisait des allers-retours sur le tapis du salon, jetant un œil de temps en temps sur Henry endormis sur le canapé. Ses mains tremblaient et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se tirer les cheveux. Tout ça était de sa faute, il n'aurait jamais dû les impliquer.

Il se retourna vivement en entendant le petit ''pop'' significatif d'un transplanage. Harry, la mine fatiguée, lui faisait face. Draco se jeta sur lui, toute son inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.

-Comment va-t-elle ?!

-Nous avons réussi à soigner toutes ses blessures mais elle est dans le coma. Ses jours ne sont plus en danger mais nous ne savons pas quand elle se réveillera.

Draco secoua la tête, il ne pouvait pas y croire, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il faisait un cauchemar, Morgane ne se trouvait pas plongée dans le coma à St Mungo, il allait bientôt se réveiller.

C'est en sentant l'étreinte de Potter autour de ses épaules qu'il comprit que ses larmes avaient franchis leur barrière et glissaient sur ses joues.

-C'est ma faute, murmura Draco. Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute.

-Rien est de ta faute ! Nous retrouverons les personnes qui lui ont fais ça et ils paieront pour leur crime.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Ils n'arrêteront jamais. Ils vont m'arracher tout ce que j'ai de précieux.

-Je leur en empêcherai !

Harry resserra ses bras autour de Draco, qui serra dans ses longs doigts fins la robe de médicomage du brun laissant ses larmes sortir.

Draco finit par s'endormir, épuisé par l'attente, les images de sa rencontre avec Morgane en tête.

 **OoO**

 _Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se trouvait dans le Monde Muggle. N'ayant que très peu d'argent, il avait dû dormir dans des motels dont l'hygiène et la propreté laissaient à désirer. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rechigner sur ce genre de détails. Les jumeaux lui avaient offert une échappatoire._

 _Il marchait à travers Londres, il était épuisé ayant peu dormi la nuit précédente et Henry pleurait dans ses bras réclamant son lait. Il regarda l'argent Muggle qu'il lui restait et soupira. Il devait vraiment trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent pour subvenir aux besoin de son fils._

 _Regardant autour de lui tout en essayant de calmer son fils sous le regard noir de certains passants, il trouva un salon de thé. Il ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde et poussa la porte faisant retentir une petite clochette. La climatisation du lieu était agréable avec cette chaleur qui régnait dehors._

 _Il s'avança vers une table pour y prendre place faisant fi des regards mécontents de certains clients parce que son enfant pleurait. Il attrapa une carte et fronça les sourcils en voyant le choix des spécialités de thé ou de pâtisseries. Il n'en connaissait pour la plupart aucun ou aucune._

 _Trop plongé dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas la jeune femme brune qui s'approchait de sa table. Il sursauta donc en l'entendant lui dire bonjour._

 _-Oh désolée, dit-elle. Je ne voulais pas vous surprendre._

 _-Ce n'est rien._

 _-Oh votre frère est adorable._

 _Elle sourit à l'enfant et lui fit un petit signe qui le fit sourire et stopper ses pleurs. Draco parut quelque peu surpris, son fils ne souriait jamais aux personnes lui étant inconnues._

 _-Suivez moi, dit-elle_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Votre frère doit sans aucun doute avoir faim, vous serez plus tranquille à l'étage._

 _-Ce n'est pas mon frère mais mon fils, précisa Draco_

 _La jeune femme lui sourit et lui fit signe de la suivre, elle ne semblait pas du tout choquée que malgré le jeune âge de Draco, il ait déjà un enfant. Il la suivit donc à l'étage où elle le mena dans un petit salon assez cosy. Elle lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur le canapé et quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un biberon remplit de lait à bonne température qu'elle tendit à Draco. Elle prit ensuite place face à lui dans un fauteuil. Draco la remercia d'un signe de tête puis fit boire le lait à son fils._

 _-Je serai curieuse de savoir ce que fait le fils du Lord Malfoy dans mon salon de thé._

 _Draco ouvrit les yeux de surprise à la phrase de la jeune femme. Comment le connaissait-elle ? C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il resserra son fils contre lui pour le protéger et regarda froidement la jeune brune._

 _-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il glacialement_

 _-Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, répondit-elle_

 _-Comment me connaissez-vous ?_

 _-Vous ressemblez à votre père mais encore plus à votre mère. Il n'était pas difficile de vous reconnaître._

 _La jeune brune demanda par interphone qu'on lui apporte du thé, leur conversation serait longue. Un employé du salon vint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur la petite table entre le canapé et le fauteuil avant de les laisser seuls de nouveau. Elle servit le thé dans les tasses puis prit une gorgée après avoir humer l'odeur délicieuse que le thé dégageait._

 _-Ma grand-mère a connu votre mère lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle me contait beaucoup d'histoires sur le Monde Sorcier. Je sais donc qu'une guerre règne dans votre monde et je veux vous aider._

 _-Pourquoi m'aideriez-vous ? Demanda sceptique Draco_

 _La jeune femme sourit chaleureusement._

 _-Parce que personne ne mérite d'être témoin de tant d'erreurs. Vous avez eu la chance de trouver une échappatoire alors ne la gâchez pas._

 _-Je ne suis qu'un lâche._

 _-Vous n'êtes pas un lâche et j'en ai la preuve devant mes yeux._

 _Draco ne comprit pas ses paroles alors elle lui montra son fils du menton._

 _-Vous ne fuyez pas, vous protégez votre fils du danger et c'est un acte bien plus courageux que l'abandonner pour ne peut-être jamais revenir._

 _Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de son thé qui avait légèrement refroidit._

 _-Bien, continua-t-elle. Je vous offre un toit et un travail mais prouvez moi que je ne regretterai pas un seul instant de vous avoir aidé._

 _Draco hocha la tête lui promettant. Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois._

 _-Bienvenue dans la famille Lynch, répliqua-t-elle_

 _Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Draco avait franchi la porte du salon de thé appartenant à Morgane Lynch qui lui avait offert un travail et un lieu où loger avec son fils. Il était un peu polyvalent au salon, faisant le service ou faisant la plonge, certaines fois il lui arrivait d'aider le barista._

 _Il était actuellement en pause et comme il en avait pris l'habitude sortit son calepin puis se mit à dessiner ce qu'il avait en tête. Plongé dans son dessin, il n'entendit pas la porte de service s'ouvrir et les pas s'approchant de lui._

 _-C'est magnifique Draco, retentit une voix douce_

 _Le jeune homme sursauta et s'empressa de cacher son calepin contre son torse._

 _-Tu m'avais caché ce talent. Tu as d'autres dessins ?_

 _-Je n'ai aucun talent, Morgane._

 _-Tu plaisantes ?! S'indigna-t-elle. Donne moi ton calepin._

 _Draco secoua la tête pour refuser mais la jeune femme lui arracha des mains puis le feuilleta sous le regard dépité du blond. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun talent et il détestait qu'on lui mente pour ne pas le blesser._

 _-Il faut absolument que je les montre à Ella, souffla-t-elle admirative_

 _Elle attrapa la main de Draco et le tira vers l'étage où se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs, une longue et fine pipe entre ses doigts parlant avec un jeune homme. Morgane s'approcha d'eux et tendit le calepin à la jeune femme qui releva un sourcil._

 _-Ella, je crois avoir trouvé ton dessinateur ! S'exclama joyeusement Morgane_

 _-Voyons ça._

 _La prénommée Ella attrapa le calepin et l'ouvrit, aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage au fil des pages qu'elle faisait défiler._

 _-Qui est ce dessinateur ?_

 _-Il est juste devant toi, répondit Morgane_

 _Elle poussa légèrement Draco pour qu'il soit face à la jeune femme qui inspira une bouffée de sa pipe. Elle le regarda de haut en bas et un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres._

 _-Tu es engagé, finit-elle par dire_

 _-Engagé ? Pour quoi ?!_

 _-Morg' ne t'a rien dis ?_

 _Morgane secoua la tête négativement faisant soupirer l'autre jeune femme._

 _-Je vois. Je suis la sœur aînée de Morg', Elladora Lynch. Je suis éditrice et romancière à mes heures perdues. Je recherche depuis un moment déjà, un dessinateur pour les illustrations des livres de contes pour enfants. Et depuis aujourd'hui, ceux que j'ai rencontré aucun de leurs dessins ne m'ont séduite. Mais toi, tu as vraiment du talent alors tu es engagé, Blondinet._

 _-Vous ne me demandez pas mon avis ?_

 _-Il serait totalement stupide de ta part de refuser. Blue va te communiquer tous les détails._

 _Elle montra le jeune homme à ses côtés qui hocha la tête en direction de Draco._

 _-Bon tout ça m'a donné faim, continua Elladora. J'ai une folle envie de manger de la tarte au citron meringuée._

 _Et sans une autre parole, elle quitta la pièce laissant Morgane souriante en compagnie des deux jeunes hommes._

 _Ce jour-là, Draco rencontra la fameuse Elladora qu'il prendra l'habitude par la suite de la surnommée la folle. Il accepta de devenir illustrateur pour la jeune femme, enfin il n'eut pas réellement le choix mais il devait reconnaître que son nouveau travail lui permettait de passer plus de temps avec son fils._

 _S'il n'était pas entré dans ce salon de thé en ce jour de chaleur, il n'aurait jamais rencontré Morgane qui lui avait offert une famille tout comme les jumeaux lui avaient donné par leur présence. Il ne pourrait jamais la remercier convenablement pour tout ce qu'elle lui a apporté._

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Alors vous avez été nombreuses à me demander qui était ce mystérieux ce jeune homme qui avait sauvé Draco et Morgane dans la ruelle, et bien voici votre réponse. Vous connaissez son nom, Kai et dans le chapitre 11 vous saurez qui il est exactement.**

 **Décompte des votes (provisoire) :**

 **Histoire 1 : IIII**

 **Histoire 2 : IIIII**

 **Histoire 3 : IIIIIII**

 **Histoire 4 : IIII**

 **Sachez tout de même que j'écrirai de sûr l'histoire 1 en parallèle avec l'histoire qui aura le plus de vote. Pour l'instant l'histoire 3 est en tête mais je rappelle que les votes ne sont pas clos donc vous avez encore faire basculer la balance.**

 **Ensuite je vous mets deux ID où vous pouvez venir me poser des questions ou tout simplement parler de fanfiction, HP ou autre. Mais je tiens à avertir que les personnes qui viendraient me parler pour me dire ''Dépêche toi à poster la suite !'' ou ''C'est quand que tu poste la suite, ça me gonfle d'attendre !'' seront très mal accueillies ! Ce n'est pas agréable pour un auteur de recevoir ce genre de message que j'ai déjà reçu malheureusement. Vous pouvez demander tout en restant poli.**

 **ID facebook : Noemie Miku Watson (si vous me demandez en amie, vous verrez encore plus la folie de Elladora. A vos risques et périls ~)**

 **ID twitter : miku1310**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **xyz :** Salut ! Et bien je prends donc ton vote pour les 4. Ah je suis vraiment désolée pour tes cheveux mais je veux bien t'offrir une belle perruque si tu finis par tous les perdre à la fin à cause de moi ! Merci beaucoup !

 **EHHHH :** Alors je sais que c'est mieux de lire un chapitre qu'un récapitulatif des nombreuses questions que l'on m'a posé. Mais c'était important pour moi de le faire, de même que je pense que ça a dû aider certaines lectrices. Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu.

 **CQFD** : Et oui, ce petit objet dont personne n'a relevé son importance est depuis le début un indice. Par contre, je suis navrée (ou pas, vois la sadique dans sa phrase XD) mais Draco n'a pas lancé le sort sur cet objet surtout qu'il l'a lancé quand Henry dormait. Personnellement j'en porte et s'il m'arrive de m'endormir avec c'est que je suis vraiment fatiguée, sinon je les pose. Alors sache que Morgane est un super phénix (même si elle dit le contraire, elle peut être bien plus folle que moi des fois...) et me sauvera grâce à ses larmes ou me tuera si Draco lui révèle que je lui fais du chantage... En fait, j'ai une vie de merde des fois. Alors c'est un OC et tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre puisque c'est Kai (tu vois il n'a pas un nom de couleur, heureusement que son nom de scène est simple de prononciation XD). Alors oui Harry est badass et tu en auras la preuve dans le chapitre 13 après que Elladora va lui permettre de s'amuser aussi. Bah quoi, il faut pas enlever à une grande psychopathe son petit plaisir ~ Hum oui, tu as raison. Kai est lié à Morgane. Dis donc avoue que tu es super forte en Occlumencie ! Exactement comme je l'ai dis, Morgane précise qu'elle a gardé son nom de jeune fille mais ne révèle pas l'identité de son mari. Tout le monde pense à Draco (sauf 2 lectrices qui ont peut-être trouvé ~) sans penser comme toi qui peut y avoir une explication derrière leur proximité. Oui ça se pourrait que Fred soit le père mais tu oublies que Elladora ne connaissait pas Fred avant de faire son entrée dans l'histoire alors qu'elle connaît le mari de sa sœur... Pourquoi ne crois-tu pas à l'hypothèse de Snape le père ? Oh pourquoi tu n'aimes pas trop le DMHP ? Je t'avoue avoir aussi une préférence pour les HPDM mais après j'avoue que je ne chipote pas trop. Alors c'est prévu mais je suis le genre d'auteur qui ne peut pas me focaliser que sur une seule histoire à la fois, il m'en faut au minimum deux. De cette façon si je bloque sur l'une et bien je pourrai continuer l'autre sans que ça me bloque pendant plusieurs jours ou semaines. Je vais donc écrire l'histoire 1 en parallèle avec l'histoire qui aura le plus de votes. Oh je vois ça mais tu n'es pas la seule, je fais des théories pour tout ce qui agace ma sœur;) Tu es comme moi, sérieux pour moi le Snaco c'est limite de l'inceste, Snape est le parrain de Draco ! Enfin bref, après je ne juge pas les personnes qui aiment, nous avons chacun nos propres goûts et je l'accepte. Bah si tu es un écureuil tu auras plus de facilité à m'espionner tandis que les oiseaux qui approchent disparaissent mystérieusement~ Il faut prendre en considération que si Harry était le méchant de l'histoire que Draco raconte à Henry alors le petit n'approcherait pas de lui, il en aurait peur. Harry ne découvrira pas qui est le père de Henry en écoutant l'histoire, non il sera témoin d'une scène où plus aucun doute ne pourra planer pour lui. Bah sachant que quand je m'assois je me cogne toujours la tête, je dirai non. Hum ton hypothèse est proche de la vérité sur ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Ah bah va falloir que tu fasses la queue avec tes amis zozios dans la file d'attente de ceux qui veulent se venger de moi XD Oh non voyons, tu chantes divinement bien ~ Et oui, Harry garde ses petits vices pour lui...pour l'instant. Hey faut pas confondre, c'est moi qui est un harem et un fouet, pas le nain de Harry XD Bah écoute, je suis d'accord pour partager mais fais gaffe ils sont difficiles en affaires. Mais Morgane est depuis longtemps dans le côté obscur, elle, son truc c'est le ligotage. Moi si je combine les deux, je vais être pire qu'une pile électrique XD Ah moi généralement c'est simplement avec les personnes qui partagent mes délires ou alors si je l'utilise pour une personne qui m'agace c'est pour l'embrouiller ensuite avec un flux de paroles et après j'ai la paix XD Mince j'ai deux Sherlock Holmes maintenant. Comment vais-je faire pour choisir ? Watson ne peut n'en avoir qu'un ! Et bien plusieurs lectrices se demandaient qui était la mère de Henry mais maintenant avec la cicatrice sur le ventre, il n'y a aucun doute que c'est Draco. Alors va savoir pourquoi mais quand j'ai lu ''fanfiqueur/fanfiqueuse'', j'ai eu l'image d'une arme à feu en tête... Mouhahaha, j'ai un millier d'escargots, tu ne pourras pas tous les détruire !


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure :Salut ~ Je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce retard mais j'ai eu des soucis personnels et puis malgré toute l'inspiration, je n'avais aucune motivation pour boucler ce chapitre. Ensuite je tiens à vous informer que je publierai un seul chapitre de chacune de mes fanfictions en cours par mois. De cette façon, cela me permettra d'écrire plusieurs chapitres à l'avance et une fois l'histoire entièrement finie, vous publier deux chapitres par mois après. Pour terminer, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction HPDM qui se nomme ''I want to protect you'', je vous invite à venir regarder le teaser réalisé par ma jeune sœur ( www . youtube watch?v= euQ8xeVMZhA n'oublier pas d'enlever les espaces pour pouvoir lire le lien). Sur ce je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre XI**

Harry baissa la tête et laissa l'eau chaude glisser le long de son corps endoloris. Sa tête était remplie de questions auxquelles il n'avait malheureusement aucunes réponses et ça commençait à fortement l'agacer. Toute cette histoire commençait à prendre d'étranges ampleurs. Pourquoi ces Death Eaters s'en prenaient à Malfoy plusieurs années après la fin de la guerre ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, Malfoy avait fui prenant parti pour aucun côté, enfin à sa connaissance. Et puis, qui étaient réellement les sœurs Lynch ? Harry était persuadé qu'elles cachaient quelque chose et n'arrivait donc pas à leur faire entièrement confiance.

Il soupira puis arrêta l'eau, cela devait faire presque une heure qu'il était dans cette cabine de douche plongé dans ses pensées. Dès que Malfoy s'était enfin endormi, il l'avait porté jusqu'à son lit puis avait quitté la chambre avec l'idée de prendre une douche en tête. Il n'aurait jamais pensé rester si longtemps.

Il attrapa une serviette, s'essuya sommairement puis l'enroula autour de la taille et quitta enfin la salle de bain, une autre petite serviette sur les cheveux pour les sécher. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre quand il entendit un ''boum'' provenant d'une pièce de l'étage en-dessous. Il décida donc de descendre voir ce qui se passait sans faire un seul bruit. Arrivé devant la pièce d'où était provenu le bruit, le salon constata-t-il, il fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène qui s'y déroulait.

Le brun à la peau hâlée, se prénommant Kai si son souvenir était exact, était soutenu dans les bras de Malfoy qui affichait une mine inquiète sur le visage. Il vit l'une des mains du blond se soulever pour venir se poser sur la joue gauche du jeune brun, sa mine se faisant un peu plus inquiète au contact de leur peau. Harry aurait voulu partir mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger et ses yeux de quitter cette scène qui enserrait son cœur un peu plus. Il n'y comprenait plus rien à toute cette histoire. Malfoy n'était-il pas marié à la jeune Lynch ? Trompait-il sa femme avec ce dénommé Kai ?

-Bon sang, tu es gelé !

Harry sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix mortifiée de Malfoy. Il vit le blond entraîner le brun vers la cheminée pour le réchauffer. Malfoy s'assit devant le feu et Kai en profita pour s'allonger en boule, reposant sa tête sur les genoux du blond et ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins de Malfoy glisser dans ses cheveux. Harry ne supportant plus cette vision, se détourna et s'enfuit sans bruit à l'étage. Il ne fut donc pas témoin de l'étrange phénomène qui se produisit. Le jeune brun s'enflamma et laissa place à une magnifique panthère noire dont la tête reposait sur les genoux du blond qui faisait courir ses doigts dans son doux pelage.

 **OoO**

Henry ouvrit lentement les yeux, venant les frotter avec son petit poing espérant ainsi effacer les dernières traces de sommeil. Il se leva dans le lit, adoptant une position assise puis tâtonna la petite table de chevet à la recherche de ses lunettes. Un sourire triomphant se dessina sur ses petites lèvres quand il les attrapa, il s'empressa de les mettre sur son nez améliorant ainsi sa vue quelque peu floue.

Il tourna son regard sur le matelas et trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il le prit dans ses petites mains. Il retourna son doudou Pollux exposant son dos à ses yeux puis appuya sur un petit symbole qui était dessiné. Le dos de la peluche s'ouvrit sur ses petits trésors qu'il y cachait à l'intérieur. Il en sortit une photo dont les bouts étaient un peu cornés et l'aspect vieillis mais cela ne gâchait en rien l'image.

Il sourit en regardant la photo s'animer montrant une belle jeune femme, portant un uniforme scolaire et les cheveux au vent, se retourner puis sourire en faisant un petit signe vers la personne qui avait sans aucun doute prit la photo. La scène se répéta encore et encore ne lassant jamais le petit garçon.

-Tu verras Mamie, je vais rendre papa heureux !

En entendant du bruit, Henry s'empressa de ranger la vieille photo dans sa peluche et appuya une nouvelle fois sur le symbole pour la refermer. Personne ne devait découvrir son petit secret, il était encore trop tôt.

Il descendit du lit et sans penser à se changer, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre serrant contre son torse son doudou. Il longea le long couloir puis emprunta les escaliers. Il n'avait pas encore vu son père et cela l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cette maison, elle était grande et avait une atmosphère pesante, pas du tout chaleureuse.

Il entra dans le salon et fut soulagé d'y voir son père qui recouvrait d'une couverture une masse qui dormait devant la cheminée. Il s'avança à petits pas vers son père et arrivé à sa hauteur, il attrapa dans son petit poing son pull tirant légèrement dessus.

Draco releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de son fils où il y vit son soulagement. Le blond vint prend son petit ange dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Depuis que Henry avait fais un cauchemar où il voyait son père disparaître, il avait toujours cette angoisse que cela se réalise réellement. Alors quand il ne voyait pas son père, il commençait à paniquer.

-Papa ?

-Hum ?

-Tata Morg' est très malade ?

Draco regarda son fils venant caresser tendrement ses cheveux. Comment expliquer à un petit garçon de quatre ans que sa tata risquait de ne peut-être jamais revenir. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire, il fut surpris de sentir une petite main sur sa joue.

-Tata Morg' va revenir, papa. Elle a promis de toujours rester avec nous.

Henry fit un bisou sur la joue de son père puis le relâcha pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Il trouva le propriétaire de la maison debout contre le plan de travail, une tasse à la main.

-Bonjour, Monsieur Harry.

Harry baissa son regard sur le petit blond et lui sourit. Il n'avait pas réussir à lui enlever l'idée de l'appeler ''Monsieur''.

-Salut bonhomme, répondit-il

-Monsieur Harry, as-tu du lait s'il te plaît ?

-Oui.

Harry posa sa tasse de café sur le plan de travail puis sortit la bouteille de lait du réfrigérateur. Il allait en verser dans un verre mais le petit garçon secoua la tête.

-Tu en veux dans des céréales ?

-Non, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils, le lait serait-il pour Malfoy ?

-Je veux en donner à Tonton Kai. Il adore le lait. Quand il vient à la maison, il boit toujours tout et ça énerve papa. Alors papa prend sa pose ''pas content'' et le tire dehors pour aller chercher du lait. C'est très amusant d'entendre Tonton Kai miauler derrière la porte.

Le petit blond rit ce qui fit sourire Harry. Le brun était encore surpris de constater que le petit garçon ne suivait pas l'éthique de la famille Malfoy avec toutes leurs stupides règles du ''Un Malfoy ne doit pas...'' ou ''Un Malfoy est...''. Il se demandait souvent comment aurait été Malfoy s'il n'avait pas été élevé avec tous ses principes. Leur relation aurait-elle été différente ? Auraient-ils pu être ami ?

Le petit blond le sortit de ses pensées en tirant sur le bas de son haut pour avoir de nouveau son attention. Harry reprit donc sa tâche, c'est-à-dire remplir finalement un bol et non un verre de lait. Henry tendit les mains pour attraper le bol tout en remerciant le brun.

L'enfant, très concentré dans sa tâche de ne faire tomber aucune goutte de lait sur le sol, sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre son père et son oncle dans le salon. Il déposa le bol près de la tête de Kai puis lui tapota légèrement la tête pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

-Je t'ai emmené du lait, Tonton Kai, dit-il. Ça te donnera beaucoup de force.

Il lui sourit et lui fit signe de boire, Kai se releva adoptant une position assise et sourit à l'enfant tout en prenant le bol pour boire le liquide blanc. Draco attendit que le brun ait finis de tout avaler pour prendre la parole.

-Tu devrais le contacter.

Kai comprenant de qui parler le blond, secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

-Il est en droit de savoir, continua Draco. Ton état s'aggrave un peu plus à chaque heure écoulée.

-Justement, je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit témoin de mon corps qui dépérit.

-Arrête d'être si têtu et appelle le. Il pourra peut-être t'aider.

Kai secoua la tête négativement puis posa son regard sur l'intérieur de son poignet où était représenté à l'encre noire, un symbole dont peu de personnes connaissaient la signification.

-Il ne pourra rien faire, il est trop tard.

Draco attrapa les épaules de Kai et le secoua. Il détestait voir le brun si défaitiste lui qui était toujours souriant et plaisantin.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard ! Il y a toujours une solution et nous la trouverons. Je t'interdis de baisser les bras. Nous allons les contacter et nous réussirons à vous soigner tous les deux. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'abandonner, tu ne peux pas lui cacher ton état. Il finira par le découvrir par toi ou quelqu'un d'autre mais il t'en voudra si ce n'est pas toi qui lui avoue.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Kai et il ancra son regard moqueur dans celui inquiet et déterminé de Draco.

-Quelle hypocrisie dans tes paroles quand on sait que tu mens à tout le monde depuis plusieurs années. Tu veux oublier ton passé mais tu ne le pourras jamais, il te le rappelle inconsciemment à chaque fois que tu poses le regard sur lui. Tu veux que je le contacte pour lui dire que je suis entrain de mourir ? Bien, je le ferai mais alors arrête d'être si hypocrite et dis enfin toute la vérité. Tes angoisses sont entrain de te bouffer et tu ne t'en rends pas compte, tu ne vois pas la détresse de ton fils. Ton fils qui souffre un peu plus chaque jour en te voyant te noyer dans tes démons. Morgane s'est sacrifiée pour toi et ton fils. Et comment l'en remercies-tu ? En pleurnichant ? Tu es un homme lâche Draco, un homme qui a fui toute sa vie mais il est temps que tu prennes enfin tes responsabilités et affronte ce que tu as toujours fui.

Kai se dégagea de la poigne presque inerte de Draco sur ses épaules puis se releva et disparut dans une étincelle de flammes sans un seul regard pour la silhouette du blond.

Draco serra ses mains à s'en faire mal, blanchissant ainsi ses phalanges. Il savait que Kai avait raison, il avait toujours fui, cherchant constamment la facilité, se cachant toujours derrière quelqu'un pour être protégé. Il avait cru naïvement qu'en quittant le monde Muggle grâce aux jumeaux Weasley qui avaient œuvré pour les protéger lui et son fils, il pourrait mener enfin une nouvelle vie, repartir à zéro mais notre passé nous rattrapera toujours.

Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé pour regarder son petit ange qui n'osait pas l'approcher. Oui, il avait été lâche mais pas pour tout, il ne se tiendrait pas dans ce salon avec ce petit être adorable s'il avait décidé d'aller au bout de son geste ce jour-là.

 **OoO**

 _Un hibou grand duc se posa devant lui sur la table des Slytherin lors du petit-déjeuner. Draco l'ayant reconnu, attrapa le parchemin accroché à sa patte et le mit dans la poche de sa robe d'uniforme. Il lirait cette missive plus tard sans aucun regard curieux aux alentours. Le hibou, n'attendant aucune réponse, s'envola quittant ainsi la table sans un regard de Draco._

 _Le blond eut du mal à terminer son porridge, il était bien plus pâle que d'habitude, il cachait son état de fatigue avancée et sa mine maladif sous un glamour gardant ainsi les apparences comme on lui avait appris._

 _Il finit par se lever, attrapant son sac de cours à ses pieds et se rendit à son premier cours de la journée oubliant le courrier reçu plus tôt reposant dans sa poche._

 _La journée fut ennuyante comme toutes les autres, n'ayant pas faim, il préféra rester dans son dortoir plutôt que rejoindre les autres élèves de sa maison pour dîner._

 _En enlevant sa robe, un morceau de parchemin glissa sur le sol et Draco se souvint de son expéditeur. Il se baissa pour le prendre puis s'assit sur son lit pour y lire la lettre._

 _« Draco,_

 _Il est temps pour toi d'entrer dans le Cercle. Le Maître est si euphorique de pouvoir enfin te compter dans ses rangs._

 _Ta mère et moi étant absent pour les fêtes et donc ne pouvant t'accueillir au Manoir pour les vacances, ton intronisation se fera à ton retour de Hogwarts en fin juin. Dans quelques mois, tu feras la fierté de la famille._

 _Ne me déçois pas Draco, tu connais les conséquences à toute désobéissance._

 _Lucius Abraxas Malfoy »_

 _Les mains tremblantes de Draco lâchèrent la lettre sur le sol à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas possible, son cauchemar prendrait réalité à la fin de l'année. Ses plus grandes craintes allaient se réaliser. Non, il n'autoriserait pas cela._

 _Il mit le feu au parchemin d'un simple petit_ Incendio _puis se leva de son lit, décidé de la marche à suivre. Il ne laisserait plus personne dicter ses actions, il allait enfin briser ses chaînes qui le retenaient depuis bien trop longtemps. Il ne serait plus jamais une marionnette._

 _Il quitta son dortoir et se dirigea lentement vers sa destination, ancrant à jamais dans sa mémoire tout ce qu'il percevait sur son chemin._

 _Il avait toujours adoré volé, cela lui donnait le sentiment d'être libre, sans aucunes contraintes. Ses pas le dirigeaient donc naturellement vers la Tour d'Astronomie, il voulait pouvoir voler quelques instants avant d'être enfin libre._

 _Il était presque au bout des cachots mais une douleur vive à l'estomac le fit s'écrouler contre le mur glacial. Il crispa l'une de ses mains sur son ventre et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour atténuer ses cris de douleur. La bile remonta et il vomit à ses pieds, plié en deux par la douleur atroce qu'il ressentait. De la sueur perlait sur son front et glissait sur son visage, sa respiration était haletante et son corps tremblant._

 _Il entendit vaguement des pas se précipiter dans sa direction._

 _-Draco ? Demanda une voix inquiète_

 _Le blond releva difficilement la tête vers la personne lui faisant face, il vit son parrain, une mine inquiète sur le visage._

 _-Severus, souffla-t-il_

 _Les traits fins du visage de Draco se crispèrent dans une expression de douleur et un petit halètement de souffrance franchit ses lèvres. Severus voyant l'urgence de la situation, prit son filleul dans ses bras et l'emmena dans ses appartements. Aller à l'infirmerie serait inutile puisque Pomfresh se trouvait à St Mungo pour trois jours._

 _Il le déposa sur son lit puis accourut à son laboratoire pour prendre quelques potions qui aiderait dans la guérison de son filleul. Quand il revint à son chevet, il eut juste le temps d'invoquer une petite bassine avant que Draco ne vomisse sur lui._

 _D'un autre geste de sa baguette, il mit fin au glamour du blond pour avoir un réel aperçu de son état. La blond avait le teint maladif, des cernes qui lui mangeaient les joues, les joues plus creuses, les cheveux ternes. Son corps était trop mince, il ne devait pas beaucoup manger. Il se laissait dépérir chaque fois un peu plus cachant son état pitoyable à tous._

 _Draco vomit de la bile une nouvelle fois et sous le coup d'une nouvelle douleur au ventre, se plia en deux._

 _Severus s'empressa de lui donner une potion pour calmer ses crampes à l'estomac. Il prit ensuite la température du blond qu'il trouva bien trop élevée. Il lui donna une autre potion pour la faire baisser puis invoqua une autre bassine rempli d'eau et une petite serviette pour essuyer la sueur du blond de son visage._

 _-Depuis quand as-tu mal au ventre ? Demanda Severus_

 _-Quelques jours mais la douleur n'était pas aussi forte qu'aujourd'hui._

 _-Tu vomis souvent ?_

 _-Assez fréquemment depuis deux semaines maintenant._

 _Severus fronça les sourcils puis leva sa baguette vers Draco et prononça un sort que le blond ignorait jusqu'à ce jour, une lueur rouge avec un nombre apparut au-dessus du blond. Les craintes du professeur de Potion s'avéraient justes. Il retourna à son laboratoire puis revint quelques minutes après avec trois fioles._

 _Il tendit chacune d'elles à Draco lui expliquant leur fonction et la quantité à prendre à chaque utilisation et à quel moment._

 _-Tu prendras trois gouttes de celle-ci chaque matin, elle atténuera tes nausées._

 _Severus lui montra la fiole au liquide bleuté._

 _-Celle-ci est une potion de nutrition, deux gouttes à chaque repas. Elle te permettra de retrouver ton appétit._

 _Il lui indiqua la fiole au liquide ambré._

 _-Et enfin celle-là, tu la prends maintenant. Elle permettra de créer un cocon pour le protéger et veiller à bien à l'évolution de sa conception. Il y aura beaucoup moins de risques de cette façon._

 _Draco regardait son parrain ne comprenant pas ses paroles. Qu'essayait-il de lui dire ? Severus voyant le regard perdu du blond, soupira et essaya de calmer son mal de tête avant de lui donner la raison pour toutes ses précautions._

 _-Draco, tu es enceint de presque deux mois._

 _Draco blêmit à l'entente de cette phrase. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait couché avec personne, il était toujours...Le visage pâle de Draco le devint un peu plus quand il se souvint de cette nuit-là. Il ne put empêcher une nouvelle nausée de franchir ses lèvres. Il ne retint pas non plus ses larmes de glisser sur ses joues._

 _-Si tu veux le garder, prends la potion. Sinon je prendrai rendez-vous à St Mungo pour te faire avorter._

 _Draco posa une main tremblante sur son ventre. Une vie grandissait en lui et il allait y mettre fin sans le savoir en sautant de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il n'avait aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur ce petit être qui se formait à l'intérieur de lui. Avorter serait la meilleure solution mais il ne pouvait s'y remédier, cet enfant n'était pas attendu mais il ne pouvait pas être égoïste et lui ôter la vie. Sa venue était peut-être le signe qu'il avait lui aussi droit à une seconde chance._

 _Il avait pris sa décision, il ferait tout pour protéger ce petit ange qui venait sans le savoir de l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours. Il savait que les temps futurs seraient très difficiles mais il avait la preuve vivante du pardon de tous ses péchés._

 _Il attrapa la fiole et la but sous le regard impuissant de son parrain._

 _-Comme tu as décidé de le garder, il faut que tu contactes l'autre parent._

 _-Je ne le connais pas, répondit Draco_

 _Severus fronça les sourcils et Draco comprenant ses questions muettes y répondit._

 _-Je l'ai rencontré lors des premières vacances dans un bar à Hogsmeade. Il était simplement de passage._

 _Severus eut un doute aux paroles de son filleul mais il ne persista pas._

 _-Personne ne doit savoir, continua Draco_

 _Et Severus fut d'accord avec lui, si Lucius apprenait que son fils était enceint, il le tuerait sans aucun doute, il serait une honte et apporterait le déshonneur de sa famille._

 **OoO**

Draco ouvrit les bras et son fils comprenant le message vint se jeter contre son torse.

-Je vais tout arranger mon ange, murmura Draco

Harry se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, il avait vu Kai disparaître dans des flammes. Il était complètement perdu et devait mettre enfin les choses aux claires avec le blond.

-Il est temps que tu m'expliques tout, Malfoy, dit-il

Draco ancra son regard orage dans le sien émeraude et ils se défièrent du regard. Malheureusement aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de prononcer une nouvelle parole. Un petit ''pop'' se fit entendre et un homme apparut dans le salon, la mine sombre.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ma femme ?!

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose mais c'est une sorte de transition, vous aurez beaucoup de révélations dans le chapitres 12 notamment sur les sœurs Lynch.**

 **Par curiosité, j'aimerai savoir quel animal vous attribuez le patronus mais aussi l'animagus de Draco ? Cela peut être un animal différent pour les deux.**

 **Je tiens encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui followent, mettent en favoris et laissent une review, votre soutien est une très grande motivation pour moi ! Je vous dis donc rendez-vous en mars pour la suite.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Salut. Je reviens comme promis avec le chapitre 12 fort en révélations sur certains personnages. Je tiens encore à remercier toutes les personnes mettant en favoris, followant ou laissant une review. Je n'arrive pas encore à croire que j'ai 100 suivis, vous faites mon bonheur !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XII**

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent l'homme qui venait d'apparaître dans le salon du brun et qui leur faisait face, une expression sombre sur le visage. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ma femme ? Répéta l'homme

Draco déglutit et se releva, serrant son fils contre son torse. La gorge nouée, il rompit enfin le silence.

-Je suis désolé...

L'homme blêmit à l'entente de cette phrase et recula d'un pas sous le choc.

-Comment était-elle...

Draco comprenant la méprise de l'homme sur ses paroles, s'avança vers lui refoulant ses larmes en voyant son désarroi et la douleur visible sur son visage de marbre habituellement. Il secoua vivement la tête.

-Elle n'est pas morte, dit difficilement Draco. Elle-

Voyant la difficulté du blond à parler, Harry se décida enfin à prendre la parole pour éclaircir la situation comprenant que la femme en question devait être Morgane. Le brun était perdu, n'était-elle pas mariée à Malfoy ?

-Elle est tombée dans le coma suite à ses blessures graves. Mais son état est stable.

-Le bébé ?

-Une bulle protectrice le protégeait, il n'y a eu aucune séquelle pour lui.

Une mine horrifiée se dessina sur le visage du blond, un bébé ?! Morgane était enceinte ?!

-Où est-elle ?

-A St Mungo, au Service de pathologie des sortilèges.

L'homme hocha la tête puis leur tourna le dos s'apprêtant à prendre le réseau de cheminette. Draco fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction.

-Severus, je-

Severus ne lui jeta pas un seul regard mais il avait perçu l'impuissance et le désespoir dans la voix de son filleul.

-Ne t'en veux pas, Draco. Les personnes qui lui ont fais ce mal paieront pour leurs actes. Alors je t'interdis d'en porter la faute, tu ne ferais que la rendre malheureuse.

Draco se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure presque à sang. Malgré les paroles de son parrain, il savait que le seul responsable de tout ce malheur était lui, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé s'il était mort cette nuit-là. Morgane n'aurait jamais mis sa vie ainsi que celle de son bébé en danger s'il avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout de son acte désespéré.

Severus entra dans la cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette disant distinctement le nom du lieu où il voulait se rendre.

-Enlève moi ton foutu sort, Potter ! Claqua froidement la voix de Draco

-Non, répondit catégorique Harry. Tu es bien plus en sécurité ici.

Draco ancra son regard glacial dans celui du brun, ils se jaugèrent du regard.

-Je veux la voir et ce n'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera.

-J'enlèverai le sort après que tu ais répondu à toutes mes questions.

Draco pinça les lèvres et serra un peu plus sa prise sur son fils qui avait la tête cachée dans son cou. La tension dans la pièce était palpable.

-Je ne te dois rien, Potter. Nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre.

Harry encaissa les paroles dures du blond, elles lui firent mal mais il ne laissa rien paraître pour ne donner aucun avantage à Malfoy.

-Et bien, la tension est si électrique, retentit une doucereuse voix

Les deux jeunes hommes tournèrent leur regard vers la provenance de la voix. Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir indiqué comment entrer au 12, Square Grimmaurd qui était sous Sortilège de Fidelitas.

La personne s'avança dans la pièce puis s'assit élégamment sur l'un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée. Elle croisa les jambes et d'un claquement de doigts fit apparaître une longue et fine pipe qu'elle alluma avant de porter le bout à ses fines lèvres. Elle inhala une bouffée sous les yeux accusateurs du blond et suspicieux du brun.

-Henry, peux-tu monter ? Dit tendrement la personne. La discussion qui va avoir lieu n'est pas pour les enfants.

Le petit garçon hocha imperceptiblement la tête puis gigota dans les bras de son père pour qu'il le pose sur le sol. Draco posa donc son fils qui quitta la pièce comme demandé sous un regard inquiet envers son père qui lui sourit pour lui signaler que tout allait bien.

Quand l'enfant fut sorti, Draco regarda froidement, les mains tremblantes sous la colère, la personne ayant pris ses aises dans le salon.

-Tu l'as laissé y aller seule ! Cracha-t-il

-C'était sa décision, répondit calmement l'autre

-Tu aurais dû l'accompagner ! Elle a failli y perdre la vie...

La voix de Draco se cassa légèrement sur la fin de sa phrase.

-Contrairement à ce que tu penses, j'ai essayé de la raisonner mais elle est très têtue. Elle voulait vous protéger en mettant fin à toute cette histoire.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Elle... putain elle et son bébé auraient... Elle est enceinte et je ne le savais pas...

Draco haleta, ses mains tremblant un peu plus. La personne sur le fauteuil se leva et sans crier garde, elle le gifla pour calmer le blond.

-Tu te lamenteras plus tard, le temps est compté.

Harry qui avait observé la scène sans rien dire jusque là signala enfin sa présence.

-J'aimerai avoir des explications ! Claqua-t-il froidement. Comment avez-vous réussi à entrer dans ma maison ?

-Ma sœur m'a indiqué comment la trouver avant que je ne quitte le manoir de Grand Pa.

Elladora alla reprendre place sur le fauteuil précédemment quitté inhalant une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe.

-Je vais répondre à certaines de tes questions, dit-elle. Pour les autres, tu auras les réponses plus tard.

-Qui êtes-vous exactement ?

La jeune femme sourit malicieusement et croisa une nouvelle fois les jambes.

-Ma sœur et moi sommes des sorcières de Salem.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé.

-Seules les familles d'aristocratie sorcière connaissent l'existence des sorcières de Salem, continua Elladora. Cela ne m'étonne donc pas que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu ne serait-ce que de nom.

-Je pensais que vous étiez des Muggles.

-Si tel était le cas, nous n'aurions pas pu entrer dans le manoir de Grand Pa ou votre demeure qui sont tous deux sous un sortilège de repousse Muggles et autres fantaisies pour éloigner les petits curieux sans magie.

-Pourquoi peu de personnes connaissent votre existence ?

-Nous, sorcières et sorciers de Salem avons une particularité que vous autres sorciers ne possédaient point. Nous utilisons une forme de magie bien différente de la vôtre.

Au vu du regard interrogatif du brun, un petit sourire sournois se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle leva l'une de ses mains aux longs doigts fins manucurés et exécuta un geste gracieux. Harry ouvrit les yeux plus grands, abasourdis de voir la jeune femme toujours assise mais bien au-dessus du fauteuil. Par quel moyen pouvait-elle tenir dans les airs ?! Il ne connaissait aucun sort de cet exploit, enfin aucun qui permettait à une personne de ne pas retomber immédiatement. Le sourire de Elladora s'accentua un peu plus, quand elle avait montré ses capacité la première fois au blond, elle s'était amusée à le faire paniquer en envoyant Henry dans les airs à plusieurs reprises. Elle se reposa délicatement sur le fauteuil et reprit ses explications.

-Chaque sorcier et sorcière de Salem maîtrise un élément. Contrairement à vous autres, nous n'utilisons aucune baguette, nous sommes notre propre réceptacle de notre magie. Comme tu as pu le constater, mon élément est l'air et pour parer à l'une de tes prochaines interrogations, ma sœur contrôle le feu. Bien sûr, avoir tant de magie pure en nous peut mettre notre vie en danger. C'est pour cela que nous divisons notre magie en deux afin de ne pas exploser.

Harry fronça les sourcils, diviser sa magie en deux ? Était-ce réellement possible ? Ne prenaient-ils pas le risque de perdre toute once de magie et devenir cracmol ? Elladora soupira imperceptiblement face aux questions muettes du brun qui pouvaient se lire sur son visage. Leur Monde Magique était vraiment trop ignorant à son goût.

-Pour te donner une explication plus simple à comprendre, nous nous créons un familier qui absorbera la seconde moitié de notre magie, elle reste donc une part entière de nous.

-Un familier ?

-Hm. Mon familier est Blue et contrairement à ce que vous auriez pu penser vous autres sorciers, il n'est pas un animagus, ce n'est pas un sorcier. La vraie forme de mon familier est un renard blanc mais étant une Master Aera, je peux lui donner forme humaine aussi. Tout comme ma sœur qui le peut aussi avec le sien puisque c'est une Master Flamea. Un familier prend généralement la forme de l'animal qui se rapproche le plus à notre personnalité. Oh est un Master est un sorcier ou sorcière de Salem qui a réussi à être en total fusion avec son élément, il ne fait qu'un avec lui. Comme nous n'utilisons pas la même de magie que vous autres, nous avons notre propre école de sorcellerie et préférons garder notre savoir au sein de notre communauté.

-Pourquoi vous dévoiler aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que Blondinet est un membre de la famille et que sans ton aide, il nous sera impossible de mettre un terme à toutes ces viles manigances.

Elladora se leva, épousseta sa robe et fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts sa longue et fine pipe.

-Bien les explications prennent fin ici. Emmène-nous à l'endroit où se trouve ma sœur, il me reste peu de temps pour la ramener.

-Où comptez-vous la ramener ? Elle ne peut pas se déplacer dans son état !

-Alala petit ignorant que tu es. Je ne parle pas de la déplacer, mais de la ramener de son subconscient, pour cela j'ai besoin de l'aide de Blondinet et Henry. Donc au lieu de continuer à papoter, allons-y !

Draco se dépêcha d'aller chercher son fils à l'étage et redescendit rejoindre les autres au salon. Harry dût enlever le sort qui entravait le blond chez lui n'ayant malheureusement pas le choix. Il les fit ensuite transplaner tous les trois dans le hall de St Mungo. De là, ils se rendirent au quatrième étage mais en chemin, Draco posa la question qui le taraudait depuis un petit moment déjà.

-Où est Blue ?

-Avec l'autre imbécile, répondit Elladora. Il a été si stupide de penser qu'il pourrait lui échapper surtout dans l'état dans lequel il est.

Le petit tilt de l'ascenseur retentit signifiant l'arrêt immédiat de la machine de fer, les portes s'ouvrirent leur laissant le passage pour sortir, ce qu'ils firent. Ils longèrent les longs couloirs de l'étage, suivant Harry qui les emmena devant l'une des chambres. Il ouvrit la porte et un spectacle assez surprenant s'offrit à ses yeux. Severus caressait les cheveux bruns de Morgane, une expression si tendre mêlée à de l'inquiétude sur le visage. Il ne put dire un mot, que Elladora le dépassa pour se rendre aux côtés de sa sœur saluant d'un signe de tête Severus.

Elle regarda sa jeune sœur qui reposait sur le lit, son teint était livide et ses traits crispés par la douleur. Elle caressa sa joue, ravalant la haine qui se propageait en elle. Elle ferait payer aux personnes qui lui avait fais subir tant de souffrances. Elle regarda Draco, tenant son fils contre lui, qui était resté dans l'entrée de la chambre. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher, il était temps d'aller la chercher.

Elle dégagea le col du pyjama d'hôpital de sa sœur voyant qu'elle portait bien le sablier qu'elle lui avait donné avant de partir. Elle attrapa l'index de Draco, y planta une petite aiguille appuyant légèrement pour faire sortir une goutte de sang qu'elle fit couler sur le sablier. Elle fit le même geste avec Henry, Severus et elle. Quand le sablier eut absorbé les quatre gouttes de sang, il s'illumina quelques secondes puis éclata.

Et devant leurs yeux ébahis enfin sauf ceux de Elladora, le haut du corps de Morgane se souleva d'un coup tout comme ses yeux et ses lèvres dans un cri muet. Son corps retomba ensuite sur le lit et elle suffoqua. Harry se précipita vers elle et lui fit disparaître le sort qui avait la même capacité qu'un masque à oxygène que portaient généralement les personnes dans le coma dans un hôpital Muggle. Il l'examina ensuite pour savoir si tout allait bien et fut surpris de constater qu'à part une grande fatigue, elle ne gardait aucunes séquelles. Il interrogea silencieusement Elladora qui lui sourit.

-Secret de famille, répliqua-t-elle

Harry décida de les laisser en famille et sortit de la chambre pour annoncer à ses collègues que leur patiente était sortie du coma et leur indiquer son état actuel.

Morgane sourit aux personnes se trouvant dans la pièce et répondit à l'étreinte de Draco ainsi qu'à celle de Henry. Elle savait qu'elle les avait tous inquiété et attendait leurs réprimandes qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver de Severus et Draco.

 **OoO**

Draco sortit de la chambre d'hôpital où se trouvait Morgane. Son fils venait de s'endormir il y a peu et il avait proposé d'aller chercher des boissons pour chacun. Il avait voulu laisser Severus seul avec Morgane, Elladora ayant quitté la pièce pour se renseigner sur la date de sortie de sa sœur.

Il se dirigea donc au premier étage où se trouvait la cafétéria pour acheter un café bien noir pour Severus, un thé à la menthe pour Elladora et un à la camomille pour lui. Morgane devant attendre un examen approfondit avant de pouvoir ingurgiter quoique ce soit.

Il tourna à gauche pour emprunter un nouveau couloir lorsqu'une personne lui coupa la route. Elle regarda Draco avec une lueur malsaine et un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

-Toi, dit calmement Draco

Le sourire de la personne s'intensifia et avant que Draco puisse faire un geste, il fut percuter par un sort qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Une heure plus tard, ses proches apprendraient la disparition de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Alors que pensez-vous du fait que les sœurs Lynch soient des sorcières de Salem ? Vous attendiez-vous à cela ? Et qui peut donc bien être la personne qui a enlevé Draco ? Severus marié à Morgane, vous surprend-il ?**

 **Petite question de curiosité, quel âge pensez-vous que les sœurs Lynch ont-elles ?**

 **Réponses au review :**

 **marie :** Oh Draco n'a eu qu'un seul amant dans toute sa vie et vous le saurez dans le chapitre 13~ Réponses dans le chapitre 13 même si dans celui-ci, tu as eu déjà un semblant de réponse. Oh c'est très facile à deviner qui est sur la photo. Merci beaucoup !


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre : Mon plus grand secret**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. Mais certains personnages sortent de mon imagination !**

 **Avertissement : Cette fiction est un slash donc les homophobes passez votre chemin.**

 **Couple : HPDM + d'autres**

 **Blabla de l'auteure : Hello ~ Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Je reviens avec le chapitre 13 rempli de révélations. Je sais que je mets du temps à poster mais n'ayant plus d'ordinateur, j'écris sur papier puis emprunte l'ordi de mon père ou de ma jeune sœur pour tout recopier et bosser un peu plus mes chapitres ce qui prend encore plus de temps qu'avant. J'essaierai de réduire le temps d'attente mais je ne peux rien vous promettre. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et on se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII**

Quand Harry revint dans la chambre de Morgane, il trouva la jeune femme essayant de se lever de son lit faisant fi de la poigne de Snape exercée sur ses épaules pour la faire se rallonger.

-Merlin, Morgane ! Pesta Severus. Tu es encore trop affaiblie pour te lever.

-Je ne vais pas rester sagement allongée alors que l'homme que je considère comme mon petit frère a disparu.

-Elladora est entrain de suivre une piste alors calme toi et attendons qu'elle revienne pour savoir la marche à suivre.

Harry blêmit à l'entente de leur conversation. Draco avait disparu ? Comment était-ce possible ? L'hôpital avait mis en place un sort anti-intrusion contre les derniers Death Eater encore recherchés. Il était donc impossible que les deux hommes à la poursuite du blond aient pu l'enlever dans cet endroit. À moins qu'ils aient un complice, ce qui pourrait expliquer plusieurs choses.

Sa main glissa de la poignée de porte et il fit un pas hésitant vers le lit de la jeune femme, son cœur manquant plusieurs battements. Il avait sans aucun doute mal interprété leurs paroles et Draco allait débarquer dans la pièce avec son éternel sourire narquois sur ses fines lèvres. Mais en croisant le regard impuissant et d'une grande tristesse de Morgane, il comprit que c'était bien réel.

Leur regard se détournèrent vers une petite bouille qui venait de se réveiller et se frottait les yeux encore emplis de sommeil.

-Il est où papa ? Demanda l'enfant

Les adultes se jetèrent un regard ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Ce fut finalement Morgane qui brisa le silence pesant qui venait de s'installer dans la pièce.

-Il est allé chercher Blue et Kai. Il rentrera très bientôt.

Henry hocha la tête et enlaça sa peluche un peu plus fort. Il détestait quand son père était absent, il était à chaque fois terrifié qu'il ne revienne jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et à la mine grave de Elladora qui entrait dans la chambre, ils comprirent qu'elle avait perdu sa trace.

Voyant l'enfant réveillé, elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras lançant un regard soutenu à Morgane et Severus qui discernèrent le message caché.

-Monsieur Potter devrait vous accompagner, dit Severus

-Tiens nous au courant si tu trouves quelque chose, ajouta Morgane. Nous te rejoindrons quand je pourrai enfin sortir.

Elladora hocha la tête, elle savait qu'il était difficile pour sa sœur de rester dans cette chambre alors qu'elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, partir à la recherche de Draco. Elle voyait son impuissance mais elle était encore trop affaiblie.

La jeune femme fit signe à Harry de la suivre puis sortit de la pièce. Elle entendit peu de temps après les pas du brun suivre les siens.

-Nous allons d'abord repasser chez toi récupérer les affaires du petit.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi aller récupérer les affaires du petit Malfoy ? Elladora sentant son regard interrogateur, lui répondit.

-Il n'est plus en sécurité chez toi. Nous allons donc l'emmener dans mon endroit secret que seule la famille Lynch connaisse.

-Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que vous n'aviez aucun endroit sûr où vous abriter et c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté que vous veniez chez moi.

-Il était temps pour Blondinet d'affronter son passé. Il n'est jamais bon de tout refouler. La vérité finit toujours par se savoir qu'on le veuille ou non. Mais les explications seront pour plus tard.

Sous les yeux plus qu'ébahis de Harry, la jeune femme disparut dans une petite rafale de vent avec le jeune Malfoy toujours dans ses bras. Se remettant de sa surprise, Harry transplana chez lui où il retrouva Elladora et Henry. Un petit sourire suffisant était dessiné sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Les sorcières et sorciers de Salem avaient aussi leurs propres moyens de voyager.

Sans plus attendre, elle monta à l'étage et se rendit dans la chambre du jeune blond où elle empaqueta toutes les affaires du père et du fils. Elle redescendit ensuite au salon.

-Contacte les jumeaux Weasley, dit-elle

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils

-Il faudra que quelqu'un veille sur Henry lorsqu'on aura trouvé l'endroit où il se trouve. Je suis sûre que tu m'accompagneras.

Elle lui lança un regard éloquent puis s'avança vers Henry qui fixait ses pieds serrant sa peluche dans ses bras. Harry s'empressa donc de contacter les jumeaux qui débarquèrent dans le salon du brun après que le contact fut rompu par cheminette.

Elladora ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser des questions, elle leur fit signe de tous s'approcher d'elle puis les firent tous disparaître dans une rafale de vent guidée par ses soins.

Ils réapparurent dans un grand salon baigné par le soleil dont les rayons traversés les grandes baies vitrées menant au vaste jardin. Les jeunes hommes examinèrent les lieux, ils se trouvaient dans une pièce assez cosy et chaleureuse aux couleurs claires.

-Bienvenue dans ma modeste demeure de ressourcement, dit Elladora

Elle leur fit faire un rapide tour de la maison qui comportait cinq chambres, deux salles de bains, un bureau, une grande cuisine, une salle de jeux et un salon. Elle en profita pour déposer les affaires du petit dans une des chambres. Ils allèrent ensuite tous à la cuisine laissant l'enfant dans le salon.

-Bon qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Fred. Tu nous as seulement dis de venir le plus tôt possible.

-Blondinet a disparu, répondit Elladora

-Il est parti ? S'exclama abasourdi George. C'est impossible, il n'aurait pas laissé son fils.

-Il n'est pas parti de son plein gré. Quelqu'un l'a enlevé lorsque nous étions à l'hôpital.

-Qui a fais ça ? Je croyais que c'était impossible pour des Death Eater recherchés d'entrer à St Mungo.

-Ca l'est, dit Harry. Plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis qu'ils doivent avoir un complice.

-Un complice ? Qui serait assez fou pour s'associer à des Death Eater ?

-Une personne qui en veut à Blondinet pour une quelconque raison.

-Qu'attendons-nous pour le chercher ?! Répliqua Fred en se relevant

-Nous ne savons rien sur l'endroit où il a été emmené. Rester assise ne m'enchante pas plus que vous mais la seule chose que nous pouvons faire est attendre que ses ravisseurs commettent une erreur qui nous permettra de les trouver. Ils n'ont laissé aucunes traces.

Dépité, Fred se rassit sur sa chaise et secoua la tête. Son geste fit froncer le nez de la jeune femme et plisser les yeux.

-Cite moi tous les endroits dans lesquels tu es allé aujourd'hui, ordonna-t-elle

-Pourquoi ? Serais-tu entrain de dire que je suis mêlé dans l'enlèvement de Draco ?!

-Non mais tu as croisé son ravisseur. Tu portes son odeur sur toi mélangée à bien d'autres.

-Comment tu-

-Les questions plus tard. Réponds moi !

Fred finit par répondre en fronçant les sourcils. Merlin, qui était réellement cette femme ?

-J'étais à la boutique puis à la pause déjeuner, j'ai flâné un peu dans les ruelles de Diagon Alley avant de m'arrêter dans un café pour manger puis je suis retourné à la boutique avant de recevoir l'appel de cheminette de Harry.

-Emmène mois là-bas.

Elladora se leva et s'avança vers lui mais avant d'amorcer un geste, un petit sanglot se fit entendre. Ils tournèrent tous leur regard vers l'entrée de la cuisine et virent Henry pleurant.

-Papa est parti, sanglota-t-il. Il m'a laissé tout seul ! Il m'avait promis...

Les adultes comprirent que l'enfant avait entendu toute leur conversation et avant qu'ils ne lui expliquent, l'enfant partit en courant vers le salon. Harry se leva de sa chaise et marcha vers la porte tout en prenant la parole.

-Allez-y, je m'occupe de lui.

Et sans vérifier s'ils partaient ou non explorer la nouvelle piste trouvée, il sortit de la cuisine et se rendit dans le salon. Trouvant la porte vitrée menant au jardin ouverte, il l'emprunta à son tour et vit l'enfant accroupis devant un petit buisson jouant avec un petit serpent. Il s'avança vers l'enfant et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Harry resta silencieux attendant que l'enfant prenne de lui-même l'initiative de parler.

-Tu connais l'histoire du chevalier Potty ? Demanda finalement le garçonnet

-Non.

-Papa me la raconte tous les soirs avant de faire dodo.

-Que raconte-t-elle ?

-Dans une contrée lointaine, un méchant tyran règne terrorisant son peuple. Il veut encore et encore du pouvoir et fait beaucoup de mal aux gens qui osent se rebeller contre lui. Le peuple perd espoir chaque jour. Mais un jour, le chevalier Potty arrive et voit la terreur et le désespoir du peuple, il décide de libérer ce peuple en tuant le méchant tyran. Il rencontre de valeureux et loyaux amis pendant son long voyage vers la demeure du méchant tyran. Ils s'arrêtent manger dans un village. C'est là que le chevalier Potty rencontre une jolie noble. Ils tombent amoureux et restent ensemble toute une nuit mais ils savent que leur amour est impossible. Le chevalier doit sauver le peuple et la noble doit obéir à son père, leur route se séparent. Mais un jour, le père de la noble lui ordonne de se lier au méchant tyran. Elle refuse mais sait qu'elle ne peut pas échapper à aux ordres de son père, elle décide de rejoindre les anges dans le ciel et devenir une étoile qui veillerait sur son chevalier. Mais elle apprend qu'elle porte une petite graine dans son ventre. Elle s'enfuit de chez elle avec son précepteur qui est le seul à savoir son secret. Le chevalier Potty tue le méchant tyran avec ses supers pouvoirs et épouse la princesse de la contrée voisine.

Harry avait écouté l'histoire du jeune garçon sans l'interrompre une seule fois. L'histoire lui rappelait étrangement un peu sa vie, enfin surtout le fait qu'il ait libéré le Monde Magique d'un tyran. Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir eu une aventure avec une noble. Mais le nom du chevalier, ''Potty'' était assez révélateur sachant que Malfoy l'avait baptisé de cette façon à Hogwarts, en plus d'autres surnoms stupides. Son histoire devait être une énième moquerie de sa part, Malfoy jusqu'au bout des ongles.

-Qu'est devenue la jeune noble ? Demanda Harry, curieux

-La graine dans son ventre est devenu son petit ange qu'elle s'est promis de toujours protéger. Elle habite dans un petit village lointain où elle a trouvé une nouvelle famille très gentille.

Le petit garçon vint caresser la couleuvre qui goûtait l'air avec le bout de sa langue.

-Tu aimes les serpents ?

-Oui mais papa veut pas que je joue avec.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les autres auraient peur de moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils, en quoi jouer avec un serpent emmènerait la peur chez les autres ?

-Pourquoi auraient-ils peur de toi ?

-Je peux les comprendre.

Et là sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, l'enfant se mit à siffler. La couleuvre répondit à l'enfant qui se mit à rire quand le serpent chatouilla sa paume avec sa langue. À la connaissance de Harry, seulement deux personnes étaient capables de parler la langue des serpents dont l'une des deux avait été tuée de ses propres mains pour mettre fin à son règne de terreur. L'enfant serait-il un descendant direct de Salazar Slytherin ? Rien d'anormal lorsqu'on savait que le père du petit avait fais parti de la Maison Slytherin lors de ses études à Hogwarts mais cela restait tout de même déconcertant.

-Dites Monsieur Harry, vous allez sauver mon papa des méchantes personnes comme le chevalier Potty dans l'histoire ?

-Je vais sauver ton papa.

-Je veux pas qu'il rejoigne les anges dans le ciel.

-Je le ramènerai, je te le promets.

Henry hocha la tête puis discuta avec le serpent sous le regard de Harry qui se posait de plus en plus de questions.

-Comment as-tu appris à parler au serpent ?

-Papa a dis que c'était un gêne hérité de mon autre parent.

-Ton autre parent peut aussi-

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent de surprise. Comment était-ce possible ? L'enfant ne pouvait pas être...

-Tu as enfin compris ? Retentit une voix derrière eux

Harry et l'enfant se tournèrent et virent Blue, les bras croisés sur son torse, les fixer d'un regard ennuyeux.

-C'est impossible, répliqua Harry. Et puis c'est sa copie conforme !

-La magie peut dissimuler beaucoup de choses, répondit seulement Blue

Le jeune renard se baissa pour réceptionner Henry qui accourait vers lui. Harry fronça les sourcils puis la lumière se fit. Il se souvint de la fois où l'enfant avait perdu le contrôle de sa magie, il avait eu l'impression de voir ses traits changer pendant quelques secondes. Il attrapa sa baguette puis s'avança vers le garçonnet et souffla un _Finite Incantatem_.

Et là, sous son regard, l'apparence de l'enfant changea. Ses cheveux blonds devinrent noir corbeau gardant leur aspect lisse, ses yeux restèrent d'une magnifique couleur orage, son petit nez était retroussé et ses traits fins, des tâches de rousseurs reposaient sur ses pommettes et son nez. L'enfant était un parfait mélange de Malfoy et lui. Mais c'était impossible. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation sexuelle avec le blond !

 **OoO**

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux, une douleur envahissante se faisait sentir dans son crâne. Il voulut bouger mais il constata qu'il était pendu par les poignets, les pointes de ses chaussures frôlant à peine le sol. Il essaya de se détacher mais les chaînes étaient bien trop solides. Il remarqua qu'à chaque tentative pour se défaire, les chaînes se resserraient un peu plus fortement meurtrissant encore plus ses poignets.

Il décida d'observer les lieux, la pièce était petite sans aucune fenêtre et sentait la moisissure et l'urine. La lumière provenait d'une grande torche accrochée au mur. Il était suspendu au milieu de la pièce face à la porte en métal, les chaînes accrochées au plafond. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Quelle triste fin, il allait avoir. Il espéra que Morgane, Severus, Elladora et les jumeaux prendraient soin de son petit ange.

Il pensait à la promesse non tenue qu'il avait faite à son fils quand la porte s'ouvrit. Deux silhouettes entrèrent, l'une d'elles alla se coller contre l'un des murs restant dans l'ombre tandis que l'autre s'approcha du blond.

-Alors Malfoy, prêt à goûter à la joie des tortures ? Demanda sadiquement la silhouette face à lui

Draco garda un masque d'indifférence sur son visage. Si elle pensait lui faire peur, elle se fourvoyait. Son père lui avait lancé tellement de sorts tous plus cruels les uns que les autres lors de sa jeunesse pour le rendre endurant ou le punir qu'il ne craignait pas ce qu'il allait subir.

-Que te rapporte ce que tu vas me faire subir ? Je ne te suis d'aucune utilité.

-Vivant non mais ta mort apportera beaucoup.

-Quoi donc ? Je n'ai plus rien.

-Oh mais tu as le plus important à nos yeux, l'intérêt et la protection que te porte le Survivant.

-Je crois qu'un examen à St Mungo s'impose pour toi ma chère. Potter s'en contrefiche complètement que je meure.

La jeune femme lui faisant face ricana à sa réponse persistant l'avis de Draco qu'elle devrait aller consulter.

-Oh je vais encore plus prendre plaisir à lui faire ressentir la même douleur que je ressens chaque jour. Il va comprendre ce que ça fait de ne pas être avec la personne que l'on désire le plus.

Elle leva sa baguette et lança un douloureux _Doloris_ au blond. Son corps convulsa mais il ne montra à aucun moment sa douleur, il ne leur ferait aucunement ce plaisir. Elle enchaîna avec un _Crucio_ et d'autres sorts plus douloureux et cruels les uns que les autres. Quand elle ne lui lançait pas de sorts, elle le torturait avec d'étranges instruments muggle. En sentant un troisième doigts se briser, il ne réussit pas à retenir son cri faisant sourire sadiquement la jeune femme.

Quand elle le laissa enfin, il avait plusieurs entailles sur le corps où du sang s'écoulait lentement sur sa peau marquée, divers os cassés et brûlures, son corps étaient encore pris de spasmes dû aux plusieurs _Doloris_ reçus.

-Quand nous en aurons terminé avec toi, ton bâtard connaîtra le même sort.

Draco releva difficilement la tête et lança un regard glacial aux deux personnes se trouvant dans la pièce.

-Si vous lui faites du mal d'une quelconque façon, je vous tuerai !

Les deux personnes ricanèrent narquoisement.

-Tu ne seras plus de ce monde quand je me serais occupée de toi, dit la personne restée dans l'ombre

Elles sortirent de la pièce le laissant dans sa douleur et son désarrois. Draco refusa de pleurer et serra les dents. Il trouverait un moyen de sortir de cet endroit et leur ferait payer leurs menaces portées contre son petit ange.

* * *

 **A suivre**

 **Alors Henry est-il réellement le fils de Harry ou alors son autre parent a simplement des ressemblances avec lui ? Alors vos réponses à la question sur l'âge des sœurs Lynch m'ont fais sourire pour certaines. Pour vous répondre, elles ont entre 25 et 30 ans et si leur titre de Maestra peut porter à confusion, il signifie seulement en parlant sorcier qu'elles seraient capable d'utiliser la magie sans baguette et se débrouilleraient bien en sorts informulés.**

 **La question du mois est : j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire des petits bonus après l'épilogue sur des personnages ou couples. Et donc je voudrai savoir ce que vous voudriez dans ces bonus. Sachez qu'ils ne sont pas forcés d'être centrés exclusivement sur Harry et Draco, ça peut être tout autres personnages et peut être un flash-back (la rencontre entre Morgane et Severus puis le déroulement de leur mise en couple par exemple) ou alors un moment de la vie quotidienne qui peut avoir lieu après l'épilogue ou alors lorsque Draco est arrivé dans le Monde Muggle (sa découverte avec certains objets muggle par exemple). Dites moi tout par PM ou review, je noterai vos préférences dans mon carnet.**

 **Oh je voulais savoir aussi, certain(e)s d'entre vous allez au Bal des sorciers 2016 fin octobre/début novembre ? Si c'est le cas, nous pourrons peut-être nous rencontrer, je vais y aller avec ma jeune sœur et des amies.**

 **Réponses au review :**

 **marie :** **Ah et ce chapitre-ci a encore plus de révélations. Et pourtant elles sont encore jeunes.**

 ** **Dune :**** **Et bien, je suis heureuse que tu l'ais finalement retrouvé ! Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à être perdue sur certains points mais c'est fais exprès. Ce n'est pas amusant de révéler toutes mes cartes, il faut savoir bluffer~ Merci beaucoup, j'ai hâte de te retrouver dans une prochaine review, quelque soit l'histoire. À très bientôt !**


End file.
